Sem dizer adeus
by Jaqueline Granger
Summary: Terminada Hermione perde seu amor em um acidente suspeito. Dez anos depois, um estranho aparece em um momento conturbado de sua vida… Mas será que realmente é um estranho? Fic RH. Pós Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1 A CANDIDATURA

**                                    Sem dizer adeus**

**                                                   Fic by Jaqueline Granger**

**SINOPSE:** Hermione perde seu amor em um acidente suspeito. Dez anos depois um estranho aparece em um momento conturbado de sua vida… Mas será que realmente é um estranho? Fic R/H. Pós- Hogwarts.

**PR"LOGO**

A casa estava uma beleza. Um vaso de flores em cima da mesa principal dava um ar de elegância e simplicidade. Uma música melodiosa tocava no sonzinho trouxa, mas pouco se podia ouvir dela com as várias vozes que ecoavam na sala de estar.

Hermione passara o dia inteiro se dedicando àquele jantar. Não queria que nada desse errado por isso pedira para Gina e Molly Weasley lhe ajudarem com os preparativos. Estava tão feliz. Feliz como jamais pensou que pudesse estar em tempos tão condenados como aqueles. 

- Parabéns, Mione – era o que mais ouvia. Sempre soube que a grande maioria dos seus amigos sabia que rolava um clima entre ela e Rony  mas o que não sabia era que tanta gente torcia para que o namoro desse certo. 

Há pelo menos quatro anos estavam realmente juntos. Hermione se lembrava muito bem do dia em que Rony a pedira em namoro no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Lembrava-se que logo de início recusou, mas depois de achar que ele havia morrido quando Pedro Pettigrew o atacou viu que não podia viver sem Rony.

As brigas continuaram durante todo o tempo em que estavam juntos... Isso infelizmente era inevitável. Ambos discordavam em praticamente tudo. A situação só piorou quando resolveram morar juntos. Hermione às vezes parava para pensar e não conseguia imaginar viver sem as implicâncias e inseguranças de Rony. 

O que mais a tirava do sério era o descrédulo que ele tinha quanto ao F.A.L.E., que já adquirira novos adeptos. Hermione se irritava com isso pois sempre fora uma das pessoas que mais o apoiou a fazer a Escola de Aurores. Ah, como estava feliz em ser um auror. Formara-se há menos de um mês, pouco antes de decidirem se casar legalmente.

- A que horas o noivo chega, cunhadinha? – perguntou Jorge, pegando a grande panela que Hermione levava, deixando-a sobre a mesa.

- Ele disse que chegaria às nove com Harry – consultou o relógio de pulso. – Eles já estão atrasados.

- Tem que ser o Roniquinho mesmo para atrasar no dia do seu noivado – disse Fred, beliscando o frango que fora posto na mesa.

- Fred! – a senhora Weasley deu um tapa estalado na mão do filho. – Vamos esperar o Rony.

- Ah, mãe, vou morrer de fome.

- Que coisa mais feia para se dizer, Fred! Ande, vá ajudar sua irmã e pagar as últimas travessas lá na cozinha.

- Comida! É claro que vou.

- Não sozinho, maninho. 

Os gêmeos foram rapidamente para a cozinha com sorrisos marotos nos lábios. Em dias normais Hermione estaria indo atrás deles, não deixando que aprontassem nada em sua casa. Mas aquele dia não. Aquele dia Hermione não queria ser a certinha, queria apenas aproveitar. 

Foi para o centro da sala de estar e lá foi cumprimentada por vários amigos presentes como Neville, Simas, Dino, Parvati, Lilá, Luna e até Krum (que ainda deixava Rony enciumado). 

- Rony está trabalhando com Harry, não? – perguntou Simas.

- Está. Rony conseguiu um estágio com ele lá no Quartel dos Aurores.

- O que ele está achando, Hermione?

- Ah, Neville, depois de todas as experiências que teve nos anos de Hogwarts contra as Artes das Trevas? Ele ajudou o Harry a matar Voldemort... – Hermione comentou descontraidamente apesar das caretas que seus amigos fizeram após ouvir o nome do bruxo ser dito em voz alta. – São poucos os aurores com esta experiência no currículo. Embora vou confessar que isso ainda me deixa preocupada. Todos esses ataques dos Comensais da Morte...

- Pelo que eu saiba Rony e Harry são uns dos melhores aurores recém formados – disse Artur Weasley, juntando-se aos jovens ali presentes.

- Sim, eu sei.

Hermione se sentia extremamente orgulhosa com isso. Adorava ouvir sobre os feitos de Rony. Ele estava realmente se dando muito bem em sua profissão. Ela nunca o vira tão feliz quanto quando chegava em casa e dizia que havia ajudado na prisão de um Comensal ou algo do tipo. O que a preocupava era que ainda não participara de nenhuma real batalha... Ela esperava que nunca precisassem correr esse perigo.

A campainha tocou. Todos os convidados voltaram sua atenção para a porta de entrada. Hermione ficou até sem graça com os comentários de seus amigos, mas foi quase correndo abrir.

Ainda parou na frente do espelho, que ficava ao lado da porta, para verificar o cabelo. Estava realmente bonita com um vestido branco na altura dos joelhos e os cabelos sob o efeito da Poção Alisante. Deu um sorriso para si após notar que sua felicidade era realmente visível.

Abriu a porta sem nem perguntar quem era. Harry estava parado do lado de fora.

- Entra, Harry – disse, empurrando o amigo para dentro da casa. – Cadê o Rony? Ele não veio contigo?

- Não, Mione, ele não veio.  

- Não acredito! Poxa, ele sabe que hoje é um dia importante. Já não basta se atrasar – nesse momento todos da sala estavam prestando atenção na conversa deles. – A que horas ele falou que vai vir?

- Ele não vai vir...

Hermione percebeu as roupas rasgadas e sujas de Harry. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Sentiu um frio na barriga... Estava com um mau pressentimento.

- Harry, cadê ele? O que houve?

- Harry, querido, o que aconteceu com você? – a senhora Weasley se aproximou dos dois. A sala estava em silêncio. - Você está todo sujo!

- Houve um acidente...

Hermione sentiu suas pernas bambas. Estava ficando sem paciência. Um medo começou lhe tomar: e se Rony estivesse machucado?

- Fale logo!

- Houve um ataque no Ministério há um pouco mais de uma hora... – Harry falava com os olhos centrados no chão. - Não sabemos ainda se foram os Comensais... Incendiaram o Ministério.

- Como? – Artur Weasley se aproximou, surpreso. - O Ministério da Magia pegou fogo?

- Harry, cadê o Rony? – Hermione não queria saber de mais nada, não conseguia se preocupar com mais nada.

- Há diversos bruxos ajudando... Bombeiros trouxas estão tentando acabar com o fogo nos prédios vizinhos...

- Harry! Cadê ele? – Molly também estava começando a se desesperar.

- Não sei... – estava chorando, ainda encarando o chão. Falava com a voz descompassada. Harry estava visivelmente perturbado.

- COMO NÃO SABE? CADÊ O RONY? 

- O Ministério foi soterrado... Há inúmeros desaparecidos... Eu não sei, Mione! – Harry enfim caiu no choro alto.

Desaparecido? Hermione não podia acreditar. Todos da sala estavam agora sérios, calados. Ela empurrou quem estava na sua frente e foi em direção à porta. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo... Não se importava se já era tarde ou se o Ministério estava em chamas, precisava saber de Rony.

Ouviu alguém a chamando, mas mesmo assim abriu a porta e saiu. Sentiu o friozinho cortante de inverno envolver seu corpo, mas não parou, indo em direção ao portão. Precisava ir até o Ministério e ver que Rony estava bem, que fora apenas um arranhão e que logo voltaria para casa. 

Abriu o portão pesado de madeira e se deparou com um bruxo de cabelos grisalhos e enigmáticos óculos de meia lua.

- Aonde você vai, Hermione? – perguntou Dumbledore com uma voz firme porém, para o desespero de Hermione, compassiva.

- Vou achar o Rony.

- Ele já foi encontrado.

Enfim Hermione conseguiu "respirar". Parecia que haviam lhe tirado um grande peso das costas. O medo de saber que Rony estava machucado foi indo embora e um alívio tomou conta de si.

- Onde ele está agora?

- Hermione - disse lentamente –, os bombeiros acabaram de conter o fogo, mas ainda há bruxos soterrados...

- Mas você disse que acharam o Rony.

- Rony foi um dos primeiros a serem tirados de lá...

- Então cadê ele, professor? 

- Hermione, você precisa ser forte... – as palavras do bruxo entraram em seu ouvido como facas cortantes.

Tudo escureceu para ela. Hermione não ouvia mais nada nem enxergava mais nada. Deixou-se cair no chão quase em câmera lenta. Sentiu Dumbledore a ajudando se levantar mas estava em estado de choque.

Rony, que poucas horas atrás estava do seu lado, nunca mais a veria... Ela nunca mais o veria. Sua vida estava acabada, pois Rony não estaria mais com ela.

As palavras de Dumbledore ficaram para sempre gravadas na mente de Hermione, martirizando-a diariamente pelo resto de sua vida: 

"...Hermione, Rony foi tirado dos escombros morto. Eu sinto muito."

****

****

****

**CAPÍTULO 1 – A candidatura**

Acordara com o barulho do despertador. Maquinalmente se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto e olhando o espelho a sua frente, viu uma Hermione madura, com novas rugas que nasciam dia a dia. Já tinha seus trinta anos. A idade da seriedade, a idade da sabedoria.

Voltou para o quarto e procurou uma roupa para se vestir. O guarda-roupa, assim como a casa inteira, era impecável. Extremamente arrumado. Hermione adquirira a mania de não conseguir ver nada fora do lugar sem que tivesse um impulso de arrumar. Sua sorte era do lugar ser pequeno... Não se comparava à antiga casa.

Morava naquele lugar há dez anos. Quando Rony morreu Hermione não suportou viver com todas as lembranças vívidas dele todo dia então se desfez de tudo que o lembrasse. 

Há anos vivia em um bairro afastado de Londres. Queria, além de estar longe das lembranças de Rony, estar longe de todos aqueles que pudessem de alguma forma comentar sobre o assunto.

Às vezes via Gina, que ainda teimava em visitá-la. Olhar aqueles cabelos ruivos tão parecidos com o de Rony lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos. Evitava a bruxa o máximo que podia, mas Gina sempre dizia que não podia fugir dessa maneira.

Fuga, essa era a palavra exata para explicar a vida que Hermione levava há dez anos. Fugia do mundo, fugia dos sentimentos, fugia de si e, principalmente, fugia do passado. Não queria se machucar mais do que já estava. 

Era uma nova bruxa, mas não no bom sentido. Sentia-se incompleta e com razão. Quando Rony morreu uma Hermione morreu junto. Uma Hermione alegre e determinada. Ela somente tinha uma dedicação na vida, dedicação essa que se tornara sua razão de viver. Sua campanha contra a escravidão dos Elfos Domésticos fora mais além do que muitos acreditavam. Hermione era agora a Presidente da Organização Não Governamental "Fundo de Apoio à Liberação dos Elfos" fundada por ela mesma há seis anos. 

Sabia que Rony se sentiria orgulhoso por vê-la tão bem sucedida em algo que antes parecia um sonho. O que mais desejava era que ele pudesse realmente vê-la nesse momento de sua vida. 

Vestiu-se e desceu as escadas sem nem tomar café da manhã. Morava exatamente encima da cede do F.A.L.E. Gostava de chegar cedo na ONG todos os dias. Era um costume diário levantar, vestir-se e ir trabalhar. Gostava de ajudar os elfos domésticos e, por conseqüência, ser bem quista por eles. 

Nestes seis anos de ONG Hermione já conseguira que as leis a favor dos elfos fossem parcialmente mudadas, conseguindo para eles um salário mínimo digno, o direito de voto nas eleições para Conselheiros do Ministro da Magia e um representante elfo no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Não pensara duas vezes quando fora responsável em decidir o elfo doméstico que seria o Representante da classe; o nome Dobby foi o primeiro que pensou.  

Infelizmente apesar do sucesso que conseguia em seus feitos a ONG não recebia apoio nenhum do Ministério da Magia. Estavam extremamente endividados com Gringotes, mas ela se negava a desistir, como muitos sugeriam. 

Hermione abriu a porta que separava a garagem de sua casa da sede do FALE. Guardou o molho de chaves no bolso após passar pela porta. Tateou a parede procurando o interruptor. Acendeu a luz e visualizou o galpão estreito porém comprido da ONG. Diversas mesas estavam dispostas umas de frente para as outras com muitos papéis e telefones encima delas.

Pegou a lixeirinha, que ficava ao lado da porta de entrada, e caminhou pelas mesas esvaziando os cinzeiros cheios. Deu uma ajeitada nos documentos dispostos sobre as mesas e foi em direção à sua sala. Hermione, como Presidente da ONG, tinha uma sala só para ela.

Tirou o molho de chaves do bolso e abriu a porta envidraçada. Procurou o interruptor, guardando novamente as chaves nas vestes.

Ao olhar para sua mesa levou um susto. A silhueta de homem que estava em sua cadeira pôde ser vista na penumbra da sala. Hermione impulsivamente pegou a varinha no bolso da calça e a apontou para o estranho.

- Quem está aí? – disse ostensivamente. 

- Por que você não acende a luz, Granger?

Hermione se xingou mentalmente por não ter pensado nisso e pior, pelo estranho tê-la lembrado desse fato.

Acendeu a luz sem tirar os olhos da figura a sua frente. Após a sala ser coberta pela claridade, Hermione encarou um bruxo alto, loiro, que se vestia elegantemente de preto e tinha olhos cinzas como a chuva que prometia cair do céu naquela manhã.

- Malfoy?!

- Ainda se lembra de mim? Isso já é um bom começo – disse com a voz arrastada que Hermione se lembrava bem.

- Como você entrou aqui?

- Não seja idiota, Granger. Sou um bruxo, sabia? Bruxos fazem mágicas. O feitiço para abrir portas é um dos mais simples, aposto que até você sabe proferi-lo.

Hermione sentiu seu sangue subir a cabeça. Apertou fortemente a varinha nas mãos, esperando um movimento em falso do loiro. Mas a única coisa que Draco fez foi se ajeitar na cadeira.

- Não quer sentar?

Era o fim. Como um bruxo que não via pessoalmente há quase quinze anos aparecia em sua sala e a convidava para sentar em sua própria cadeira? O pior era que nunca fora seu amigo... Ele realmente era abusado.

- O que você quer, Malfoy?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar superior como sempre fazia em época de escola. 

- Pode abaixar sua varinha, Granger. Vim para falar de negócios.

- Negócios? – Hermione baixou sua varinha, mas não a guardou no bolso por precaução – A não ser que você resolva dar liberdade a todos os seus elfos domésticos eu não teria negócio algum para tratar contigo. Aqui é uma ONG que defende os direitos do Elfos Domésticos, Malfoy.

Draco se levantou e Hermione pôde ver que ele realmente estava mais conservado do que mostrava as fotos publicadas no The Quibbler e n'O Profeta Diário nos últimos anos.

- Seu movimento, ao qual você chama de Fale...

- É F.A.L.E.!

- Tanto faz – disse, parecendo não prestar atenção na última frase dela. – Esta sua ONG, pelo que eu saiba, tem sido a "pedra no caminho" de muitos bruxos de posses. Sua popularidade cresceu bastante nos últimos anos, Granger, e não há bruxos ricos que nunca tenham ouvido falar de seu nome.

Hermione se orgulhou de ouvir seus feitos serem ditos na boca de Malfoy. Era realmente uma honra já que ele somente se referia a ela para xingá-la.

- Você não veio aqui para me falar somente essas coisas, veio? – disse, ríspida.

- Não, claro que não – Malfoy voltou a sentar e Hermione logo o seguiu, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a ele. - Como você deve saber, Granger, minha fortuna veio da herança de minha mãe e dos meus investimentos com empresários trouxas. O petróleo para eles é como o ar para nós: essencial. 

- Já li o suficiente sobre você nos jornais, Malfoy.

- Pois bem. Sou um bruxo renomado no mundo mágico. Tenho influências importantíssimas no alto escalão do Ministério – Draco parou alguns segundos de falar e encarou as mãos enlaçadas sobre a mesa. – Minha influência só não é maior do que a de meu pai. Ele possui uma fortuna em bancos bruxos e trouxas espalhados pelo mundo inteiro. Sem contar nos imóveis e estabelecimentos em nomes fantasmas mas que pertencem a ele.

Hermione sentia uma verdadeira repulsa por Lúcio Malfoy. Ela não se conformara por ele nunca ter sido preso por muito tempo mesmo todo mundo sabendo que continuava sendo um Comensal da Morte. O pior era que tinha quase certeza que o pai de Draco liderara o ataque ao Ministério no qual Rony morrera. 

- O que Lúcio Malfoy faz não interessa a mim.

- Você sabia que ele será o próximo candidato a Ministro da Magia?

Isso realmente era novidade para Hermione. Lia diariamente três jornais mágicos e um trouxa. Considerava-se uma pessoa bem informada, mas isso sim era algo novo.

- Um Malfoy Ministro? 

- Amigos poderosos de meu pai estão montando a campanha dele. Tudo será encoberto até que termine a votação para Conselheiro do Ministro. 

Seria algo realmente catastrófico. Hermione conseguia lutar pelos direitos dos elfos com muita persistência diariamente, mas com Lúcio Malfoy como Ministro da Magia sabia que as coisas seriam muito mais difíceis.

- Por que você está me contando isso? – não estava entendendo o porquê de Draco estar ali, contando tudo aquilo. – Presumo que você tenha algo a dizer, pois, afinal, ele é seu pai.

- Qualquer bruxo no mundo mágico sabe que eu e meu pai cortamos nossa relação desde a morte da minha mãe...

- ... Quando você não quis ser um Comensal como ele – completou, provocando Malfoy.

- Os motivos que levaram eu e meu pai a nos desentendermos não vêm ao caso. – respondeu, estúpido – O que quero que entenda, Granger, é que eu e ele somos concorrentes em diversos negócios. Como você já deve ter presumido a candidatura de meu pai para Ministro atrapalhará imensamente o andamento de meus trabalhos. 

- Os trabalhos ilegais, presumo.

- Isso depende somente de ponto de vista. 

- Você continua muito sórdido, não? – Hermione se levantou. Estava exausta daquela conversa que, pelo que parecia, não levaria a nada. – Será que você pode me dizer o que eu tenho a ver com isso tudo?

- Como já disse você conseguiu muitas vantagens para os elfos domésticos com esta ONG, mas o mais promissor de seus feitos foi o direito de voto que foi concedido a eles. Em apenas duas eleições conseguiram eleger três conselheiros simpatizados com os direitos dos elfos. Isso, Granger, está atrapalhando imensamente os planos de meu pai – Draco falava lentamente. – O que ele precisa é de pelo menos 60% de aprovação dos Conselheiros... Coisa que fica difícil com a eleição que vem aí e com todo o poder de voto que têm a massa de elfos domésticos.

- Lúcio Malfoy terá o apoio de muitos bruxos...

- Mas mesmo que ele consiga que todos os bruxos do mundo mágico votem nos candidatos dele, coisa que seria impossível, teria que torcer para que alguns elfos votassem em qualquer candidato dele também.   

- Independente disso, Malfoy, existe também outros candidatos ao cargo de Ministro, que também dependerá da votação dos Conselheiros. Lúcio Malfoy terá que se preocupar com isso também.

- Os candidatos que poderiam realmente afetar a candidatura de meu pai, como Amos Diggory e Citrus Fudge, filho do antigo Ministro, desistiram de concorrer sem dar muitas explicações.

- Provavelmente ficaram com medo do que seu pai pudesse fazer a eles ou tinham algum assunto pendente com os Comensais.

- O que interessa, Granger, é que quero colocar um candidato que realmente tenha a possibilidade de vencer meu pai. 

- E quem lhe vem à mente? – perguntou, já cansada daquela conversa.

- Você, Granger. 

Hermione ainda ficou alguns segundos com as palavras de Malfoy "passeando" por sua cabeça antes de realmente entender o que havia dito. Ela, candidata a Ministra da Magia? Não, não devia ter ouvido bem ou só podia ser uma brincadeira.

- Como? 

- Granger, entenda, com a votação para Conselheiro o voto dos elfos domésticos fará grande diferença. Meu pai não tem simpatia pela causa dos elfos e, por isso, sairá perdendo quando os Conselheiros votarem no novo Ministro. Você tem chances suficientes para vencer meu pai nessa votação. 

- Por que não outra pessoa?

- Você é a presidente de uma ONG que defende os direitos dos elfos domésticos e possuiu uma popularidade de dar inveja a muitos políticos.

- Espere um minuto... Quem disse que _eu_ quero ser Ministra, Malfoy? Pode parar com esses seus planinhos. Mesmo que por um motivo absurdo eu aceitasse isso e ganhasse a votação eu nunca lhe ajudaria em nada. 

- Chegamos ao ponto fundamental – disse Malfoy, pegando sua pasta preta, aparentemente _muito_ cara, e tirando dela uns papéis. – Sabia que você diria não, Granger, então busquei algo que pudesse usar para lhe convencer. 

Draco entregou a ela os papéis que tinha em mãos. Hermione passou os olhos pelos documentos e viu que alguns deles se tratavam das promissórias que ela mesma havia assinado no banco de Gringotes.

- Se você der uma boa olhada, Granger, verá que eu comprei o direito de todas as suas dívidas. Você não deve mais nada a Gringotes porém sua conta agora é comigo. 

Hermione não sabia o que pensar. Se por um lado não dever para um banco com seus enormes juros era algo encorajador saber que estava devendo uma fortuna para Draco Malfoy era um verdadeiro pesadelo. 

- Você está falando que se eu aceitar me candidatar para Ministra da Magia você quita esta dívida? 

- Quitar? Não. Darei um prazo maior e posso até não cobrar os juros. Se bem que quando você ganhar...

- ... Se eu ganhar.

- Ok, _se _você ganhar me pagará este valor rapidinho. 

Era sem dúvidas uma proposta tentadora. É claro que Hermione já tinha pensado em um dia ser Ministra da Magia (quem nunca havia pensado?), mas tudo estava depressa demais. Precisava pensar, ponderar os prós e os contras e avaliar se valia ou não a pena. Não queria também dar o braço a torcer tão rápido assim para Malfoy... Não podia deixá-lo pensando que ela estava desesperada com esta dívida.

- Isso se chama chantagem.

- Chame como quiser. Mas o que me diz?

- Terei que pensar no assunto.

- Não temos muito tempo...

- Me dê uma semana e lhe darei uma resposta – Hermione não queria mais falar com Malfoy. Sua cota de paciência aos olhares arrogantes e a voz arrastada dele já tinha se esgotado. – Agora se não tem mais nada para falar comigo... – apontou a porta aberta. - ... Por favor.

Ela pôde perceber que Draco não gostou muito de ter sido convidado a sair da sala, mas ele se levantou da cadeira em silêncio. Ele pegou sua capa preta, que estava pendurada nas costas da cadeira, e caminhou em direção à porta. 

- Caso resolva aceitar ligue para este número de telefone trouxa – disse, entregando um cartão de visitas. – Deixe um recado com minha secretária que será mais fácil eu te encontrar do que você me encontrar.

Draco passou pela porta e neste exato momento um vulto entrou rapidamente na sala. Ambos se assustaram e após procurar com os olhos o que havia entrado há poucos segundos avistaram uma corujinha mínima, pequena o bastante para caber na palma de suas mãos.

- Esta bolinha de pêlo é um atentado a vida de qualquer um – disse Draco, saindo da sala.

Hermione fechou a porta. Já havia reconhecido Píchi, a coruja que fora de Rony. Ela chamou umas duas vezes a ave, que ainda sobrevoava em círculos a sala, antes de ela pousar em cima de sua mesa. 

Um papel cinza estava amarrado nas patas da coruja com um barbante amarelado. Hermione retirou o papel, afagando a cabeça da ave que, de tão pequena, ficou totalmente escondida debaixo de sua mão.

Desenrolou o papel e viu a letra delicada e inconfundível da caçula Weasley. Gina realmente nunca desistia de manter contato com ela.

_[i]"Mione,_

_Isto não é um convite, é uma intimação. Harry ganhou uma promoção no serviço. Ele agora está no comando da equipe de investigação no Quartel de Aurores. Vamos chamar alguns amigos para jantar em casa no sábado e você irá. Será às sete horas. Espero por você._

_Beijos, Gina."[/i]_

Hermione sorriu ao terminar de ler a carta. Bem sabia que não podia contrariar um Weasley... Vivera com um durante muito tempo e sabia que eles eram suficientemente teimosos para irritar qualquer um. 

Pegou um pergaminho encima de sua mesa e rabiscou uma resposta dizendo que estaria no lugar exatamente às sete horas. Amarrou nas patas de Píchi com o mesmo barbante no qual a carta de Gina viera. Pegou a ave com as mãos e a levou até a janela. A coruja fora sua durante o tempo em que morara com Rony. Resolveu entregar a ave a Gina quando ele morreu... Até a pequena coruja a fazia se lembrar de momentos felizes, porém dolorosos.

O que será que Rony pensaria de tudo isso que estava acontecendo? Hermione nunca gostou de demonstrar, mas considerava muito tudo o que Rony dizia. A opinião dele sempre fora muito importante para ela.

Quando ele morreu, Hermione ficara durante pelo menos um ano em total relapso. Não queria saber de mais nada e não se importava com mais nada. Perdera a vontade de trabalhar, dormir, viver... Entrou em completa depressão. Gina fora uma das que mais a ajudou a sair desta situação. Eram realmente muito amigas.

Seria realmente bom encontrá-la. Precisava conversar com alguém sobre a proposta de Draco. Estava confusa, apesar de querer aceitar, não queria estar se envolvendo com Lúcio Malfoy... Sabia que seria perigoso estar no seu caminho.

A manhã passou lenta, já que não tinha muito serviço naquele dia. Algumas denúncias de maus tratos a elfos domésticos foram registradas, alguns telefonemas foram dados, mas nada muito importante havia acontecido.

Hermione saiu da sede da ONG exatamente à uma e meia da tarde para almoçar. Não gostava muito de cozinhar por isso comia todo dia no mesmo restaurante. 

O céu estava ficando cada vez mais enegrecido. A chuva não tardaria a cair então apertou os passos.

Por um estranho momento sentiu como se tivesse alguém caminhando atrás dela. Parou e olhou para trás, mas não viu ninguém. 

Continuou a andar depressa, mas a sensação de que estava sendo seguida não a abandonou. Passou a mão esquerda na calça e sentiu a varinha no bolso. Sentiu-se mais aliviada, pois se houvesse algum problema poderia usar um feitiço para se defender. 

Entrou na Little Hanglet, uma rua paralela ao restaurante. Acelerou ainda mais os passos e sentiu que possíveis passos atrás de si também haviam sido acelerados. Sentiu um frio na barriga e apertou a varinha ainda no bolso.

Olhou para trás, ainda andando, e novamente não vira nada. Correu e virou a ruela que ligava a rua em que estava com a rua do lugar que almoçaria. Ao invés de ir em direção ao restaurante, ela parou. Ficou encostada na parede sem fazer muito barulho, esperando por um possível perseguidor.

Hermione pegou em suas vestes a varinha e ficou em guarda. No início achou que estivesse somente imaginando coisas, pois ninguém aparecera, mas após alguns segundos voltou a ouvir passos. Os passos agora eram nítidos e menos apressados, como se a pessoa tivesse desistido de seguí-la.

Quanto mais a pessoa se aproximava mais alto era o som das passadas. Hermione apontou a varinha para frente e assim que sentiu que a pessoa estava do seu lado foi para cima dela com a varinha em seu pescoço.

- Quem é você e por que está me seguindo? 

Hermione pôde sentir a respiração da pessoa se intensificar. Virou-se devagar, ficando de frente para ela. Era um homem bem mais alto que Hermione, cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos profundamente azuis. 

- Anda! Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta: por que estava me seguindo?

Por um instante Hermione se sentiu uma tola, pois não fazia idéia se aquele homem era um bruxo ou não. Ficou imaginando como ele devia estar sem entender nada se fosse um trouxa tendo seu pescoço apontado por um pedaço de madeira.

Ele a encarou no fundo de seus olhos... Hermione sentiu um frio no estômago. Sentiu como se de algum lugar já o conhecesse. Desapertou a varinha do pescoço do estranho e no momento em que perguntaria se eles já haviam se visto antes... Ele sumiu.

O bruxo desaparatou na sua frente, deixando-a com a impressão de que já o conhecia. 

**NA :** Lá vem a "rainha dos NAs" novamente... hehe... E aí, sentiram minha falta? Gente, tava morrendo de saudade de escrever! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do início da fic (que deve ter mais ou menos 9 ou 8 capítulos). Apesar de abordar um pouco o tem "morte" esta fic é TOTALMENTE diferente das minhas séries de fics anteriores. 

Brigadão as minhas queridas betas, minhas priminhas (Dany e Fran) e a Paty, Nanda e Vivica que falaram bem da minha fic antes mesmo de ler...hehe...

Beijão, galera e please: ME MANDEM REVIEWS E E-MAILS!!! (^_^) 


	2. Capítulo 2 Metamorfomago

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Metamorfomago**

Estava se arrumando há exatos cinqüenta minutos e, até aquele momento, não havia realmente se decidido com que roupa sairia. Há anos não se arrumava para sair a lugar algum. Às vezes sentia falta de quando se arrumava pensando exclusivamente em Rony. Lembrava-se muito bem do seu primeiro Baile de Inverno. Sentiu até um frio na barriga quando viu o olhar surpreso dele diante de sua "mudança". 

Sempre tentou impressioná-lo como podia. Era com um perfume novo, uma roupa mais justa ou simplesmente com um batom que nunca usava. Sempre procurava estar atraente na maior simplicidade possível. Rony não podia saber que ela o amava tanto, mas todo seu esforço sempre fora em vão, pois não havia um bruxo sequer que não via nos seus olhos o amor que ela sentia por Rony.

Parou em frente a um espelho. Realmente não era mais aquela menina que ficava bem em qualquer roupa, mas aquele vestido vinha bem a calhar. Agradeceu-se por não tê-lo jogado fora junto com vários outros. Colocou uma sandália baixa, combinando com a roupa, e foi consultar o relógio. 

Havia marcado com Gina às sete horas. Estava em cima da hora; precisava se apressar. Prendeu os cabelos encaracolados desajeitadamente e aparatou para a casa da amiga. 

Abrindo os olhos se viu em frente a uma casa branca, ladeada por altas e imponentes árvores. Hermione ajeitou o vestido e caminhou até a porta de entrada, que ficava no final de um caminho de chão cimentado.

Parou em frente à porta e sentiu seu coração apertar: na porta havia uma plaquinha com as letras H & G... Hermione queria tanto ter uma casa com as iniciais de seu nome e de Rony.

Afastou estes pensamentos da mente e bateu na porta. Segundos depois, uma bruxa ruiva, bem mais alta que Hermione, abriu a porta e logo veio de encontro a ela, dando-lhe um forte abraço.

- Que bom que você veio! 

Hermione não teve tempo nem de responder, pois Gina já foi fechando a porta e conduzindo-a para dentro da casa.

- Achei que não viesse... Ficaria muito braba se você ficasse em casa ou, pior, trabalhando no sábado. 

- Trabalho sempre tem, Gina, mas eu havia lhe dado a certeza de que vinha. Não podia me contradizer.

As duas entraram na sala de estar que, apesar de Mione achar que seria somente um jantarzinho íntimo, estava cheia de gente. 

- Olha só quem chegou?!?! – disse Gina apontando Hermione.

Algumas pessoas na sala Hermione não conhecia, ou só vira uma vez ou outra. Mas a maioria eram pessoas que Hermione conhecia muito bem.

Foi em direção ao grande sofá caminhando lentamente, ligeiramente sem-graça com a apresentação de Gina. Cumprimentou algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas nas cadeiras e sofás e sentou-se ao lado de Angelina Jones, que agora era Angelina Weasley.

- Oi, como vai? – perguntou ela, dando um beijo no rosto de Mione.

- Tudo bem. Cadê o Fred? 

- Está ainda na loja... Época de festas ele não tem hora para chegar.

Neste momento, ouviu-se a porta da frente ser aberta novamente. A voz de Harry foi ouvida na entrada da casa por Hermione e ela sentiu um aperto no estômago. Há anos evitava o amigo o máximo que podia. Quando o encontrava o cumprimentava, mas, desde a morte de Rony, Hermione nunca mais foi amiga de Harry. 

Inconscientemente ela culpava Harry pelo ocorrido. Rony sempre fora muito influenciado pelo amigo e o fato de querer ser auror foi, no conceito dela, por culpa de Harry. 

Estava sentada de costas quando ouviu o bruxo se aproximar e cumprimentar algumas pessoas. Harry se aproximou dela e de Angelina com um sorriso medroso nos lábios.

- Oi, Angelina.

- Tudo bem, Harry? 

- Tudo sim. – disse virando-se – Tudo bem com você também, Mione?

- Estou bem, Harry. Obrigada. 

O ar ficou pesado, sem assunto para se conversar. Então Harry saiu e foi em direção à cozinha, provavelmente procurar Gina. Hermione respirou mais aliviada, pois não gostava da maneira que sua amizade por ele estava, mas não tinha nada para reparar dez anos distanciados. 

Sentiu-se solitária naquela sala. Estava rodeada de pessoas, pessoas estas que já considerara seus amigos um dia, e ela estava ali sozinha. Sentiu raiva por ter pena de si mesma e foi até uma rodinha de conversa. Lupin, Tonks e Neville estavam conversando distraidamente em um canto da sala. 

- Oi, Mione. Nem tinha te visto. – disse Neville.

- Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

- Realmente muito tempo, Tonks. – Hermione sentiu-se mais a vontade de entrar na conversa agora. 

- Você está muito bonita hoje. – elogiou seu antigo professor de DCAT. 

Hermione percebeu que não fora somente ela que havia envelhecido. Lupin tinha seus cabelos mais grisalhos do que podia lembrar-se. Estava com uma aparência serena... Em nada parecia o bruxo sofrido de antes. Hermione imaginou que Tonks era a razão de sua mudança. Ouvira dizer que eles estavam juntos. 

- Espero não estar atrapalhando. – disse ela se referindo à conversa que eles estavam tendo antes dela chegar.

- Não, é claro que não. Estávamos falando sobre a cede nova do Quartel de Aurores.

O quartel de aurores era um assunto quase proibido para Hermione. Ela sabia que era importante os aurores terem o seu próprio espaço após anos sem lugar fixo. Mas sabia que esta conversa levaria ao assunto: atentado ao Ministério da Magia há dez anos... E desse assunto Hermione fugia desde então.

- Até que enfim o Ministro concedeu um lugar para a gente. – dizia Tonks – Estava cansada de ter que mudar minhas coisas de lugar toda vez que a cede mudava.

- Isso já devia ter sido resolvido na mesma época que o Ministério da Magia foi transferido para o interior da Inglaterra.

- Mas isso, Neville, depende muito da boa vontade do atual Ministro. – disse Lupin.

- Não vejo a hora de chegar logo a eleição para Conselheiros do Ministério e assim ser nomeado o novo Ministro.

- Você não gosta do Armand Stuart, Tonks?

- Não é que não gosto, Neville, mas é que ele tem muito "rabo preso" com os grandões. Se é que você me entende. 

- O que te faz pensar que teremos um Ministro da Magia melhor ano que vem? – perguntou Hermione, começando a se interessar no assunto. Não falaria para eles que ela talvez fosse uma das concorrentes, mas gostaria de saber se os outros tinham alguma esperança de melhoria. 

- Não sei, Hermione... – Tonks ficou pensativa antes de continuar – Eu só sei que pior do que está não pode ficar, não é mesmo?

- Só seria pior se Malfoy assumisse o cargo.

- Não diga estas coisas, Remo! – corrigiu Tonks com um tom de voz sombrio – Seria a ruína do Mundo Mágico se Lucio Malfoy controlasse o Ministério. 

- Mas um Comensal da Morte não poderia nunca assumir um cargo assim, - dizia Neville - ou poderia?

- Nunca conseguiram (ou quiseram) comprovar que ele é um Comensal.

- Com ele no poder nós teríamos ataques, como o de dez anos atrás, todos os dias.

Hermione acompanhara durante anos as investigações feitas sobre o atentado ao Ministério. Nada foi comprovado e o caso fora encerrado como um "simples" atentado terrorista de umas facções trouxas que supostamente estavam tentando transformar o coração de Londres em um caos. 

Fora nesta época que Hermione se cansara de tentar descobrir algo que a pudesse fazer se sentir melhor e encarou a triste realidade de que Rony havia morrido. Juntou todas as fontes de pesquisa que usara para tentar decifrar o ocorrido contra o Ministério e guardara no fundo de seu baú. Prometeu a si mesma que precisava voltar a viver sua vida, embora nunca conseguira fazer isso.

Hermione estava perdida em seus pensamentos e, por isso, não estava prestando atenção ao que Lupin, Tonks e Neville estavam falando... Somente quando ouviu o nome "Rony Weasley" ela voltou a si e rapidamente buscou se concentrar no que eles diziam. 

- O que você disse, Tonks? – perguntou ela.

- Eu disse que também achava que definitivamente rosa não é minha cor. 

- Não, antes disso.

Tonks olhou séria para Hermione, talvez tentando entender o porquê da pergunta dela. Parou por um segundo, recapitulando o que havia dito.

- Bom, Neville falou que gostou do meu cabelo, aí o Remo disse que eu vivia trocando a aparência dele. – a bruxa começou a narrar – O Neville comentou que devia ser muito bom ter o poder de trocar a aparência física quando quisesse, aí eu disse que era um dom muito difícil de se obter. Na verdade Rony Weasley fora um dos únicos que conseguiram alcançar este poder...

- O Rony? – Hermione perguntou, interrompendo a narração de Tonks.

- Sim, o Rony. Ele era Metamorfomago como eu. Você não sabia?

Hermione vivera grande parte de sua vida ao lado de Rony e nunca soube isso dele. Não, Tonks só podia estar enganada. Rony nunca mentiria para ela.

- Impossível, Tonks. – Hermione falou descrente.

- Não, ele aprendeu nos anos que estudou na escola de aurores. Todos os estudantes precisam ter uma habilidade e Rony se mostrou muito eficiente em metamorfomagologia. Eu mesmo o vi uma vez mudando cor de cabelo, cor de pele... estas coisas.

Hermione sabia que a bruxa não estava mentindo, mas pensar que Rony possuía um poder tão importante como aquele e nunca ter contado a ela, sua noiva, era quase um pesadelo. 

- Eu... eu não sabia disso... – disse Hermione para si mesma.

- Quando uma pessoa entra na escola de aurores, Mione, ela não pode sair espalhando as coisas que acontecem lá dentro. – dizia Lupin com uma voz compassiva, parecendo à Hermione que aquilo era uma tentativa de consolo.

- Sim. Sim, eu sei. – disse ela com a voz firme, na tentativa de mudar de assunto. 

Hermione sempre fora seguidora de regras e entendia muito bem que assunto de aurores é algo confidencial, mas Rony nunca seguia regras. Ela não entendia porque ele não havia lhe contado do seu poder metamorfomago.

A sala era iluminada somente pela luz fraca do abajur. Fazia horas que Hermione estava ali, sentada em sua sala na Ong, folheando seus recortes antigos de jornais. Desde que voltara da festa de Gina, há poucas horas atrás, ela não conseguira tirar da cabeça que devia voltar a procurar evidências sobre o atentado. 

Hermione passou por dez anos amargos... Perder Rony fora algo que a matara um pouco também e por isso voltar a reviver terríveis momentos era algo que a deixava mal. Sempre fugira de qualquer assunto que a fizesse se lembrar da morte de Rony. Mas naquela noite, Hermione não conseguira dormir... Ficara cismada por descobrir que Rony escondera algo dela. 

Ela sabia que ele sempre se achava inferior a ela e ao Harry. Ficou imaginando como ele devia ser orgulhoso de ter um poder tão difícil e raro como aquele. Hermione queria poder ter compartilhado esta alegria com ele. Sua felicidade era vê-lo feliz.

Pegou um jornal amarelado dentre os vários que estavam em cima de sua mesa. Dele em específico Hermione se lembrava bem; era uma matéria em homenagem aos aurores que morreram exercendo seu trabalho. Havia sete fotos 3X4 de bruxos sérios e bem arrumados... Dentre eles, Rony. 

_"Na trágica noite de 27 de novembro deste ano, o Mundo Mágico perdeu sete grandes bruxos. Bruxos valorosos que morreram exercendo seu papel: proteger toda a comunidade mágica de artes das trevas."_ ... A homenagem continuava falando de cada um dos sete aurores. A parte que se referia a Rony, Hermione já sabia de cor. Era uma homenagem muito bonita e muito bem merecida. _"Ronald Weasley era graduado pela Escola de Ensinamentos Mágicos e Formação de Aurores de Londres há apenas dois meses. Tinha 20 anos e era um feliz bruxo que amava sua profissão e sua família. Integrante da tradicional família Weasley, fora estudante de Hogwarts da casa Grifinória e muitas vezes fora alvo da imprensa por suas façanhas junto com o amigo Harry Potter. Fez belíssimos atos nos dois meses de função como auror e era um dos orgulhos de toda nossa Comunidade Bruxa."_... Hermione não conseguiu mais ler com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. 

Era realmente muito triste se lembrar de Rony. Não tê-lo ao seu lado era algo que a matava pouco a pouco. Enxugou as lágrimas e dobrou todos os jornais antigos em cima da mesa. Guardou-os de volta numa caixa e prometeu para si mesma que nunca mais leria aquilo novamente. 

Levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou para a porta. Precisava dormir, pois já passava da meia noite. Saiu da sala, mas antes que desse um único passo se quer, foi lançada ao chão. 

Gritos e barulhos não eram bem distinguidos por ela. Parecia estar numa guerra! Lentamente sua mente começou a absorver que fora empurrada ao chão pelo mesmo homem de olhos profundamente azuis que a seguiu outro dia. Antes que pudesse dizer algo para ele, percebeu que ele a jogara ao chão, pois rajadas de luzes estavam ricocheteando em sua sala. Feitiços estavam sendo lançados.... Hermione não estava entendendo nada!

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela ainda nos braços do bruxo.

- Fique abaixada!

 Hermione se xingou mentalmente por ter deixado sua varinha em casa. Ela imaginaria que precisaria dela àquela hora da noite na Ong que ficava na sua garagem. O bruxo a ergueu do chão rapidamente e por um breve segundo Hermione encarou os olhos penetrantes dele. 

- Precisamos sair daqui. – disse ele enquanto fechava a porta, desviando assim um feitiço. 

- Mas será que você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Hermione perguntava aos berros, pois o som de feitiços sendo lançados eram realmente muito altos.

- Não há uma saída por aqui além desta porta? – perguntou o bruxo com urgência, sem prestar atenção no que Hermione dissera antes. 

O bruxo olhava para todos os lados procurando uma saída. Ele aparentemente sabia que Hermione estava sem sua varinha, pois não sugeriu que eles aparatassem. Ela por um momento parou para observá-lo. Ele era estranhamente conhecido... Desde o momento que o vira pela primeira vez já tivera esta impressão.

- Venha. Me ajude com esta janela, Mione. – o bruxo, que estava ao pé da alta janela lateral, a chamou.

Hermione sabia que ele a conhecia, pois senão não a teria seguido outro dia, mas chamá-la de "Mione" era demais. Ela só não o jogou contra a parede e exigiu que ele lhe contasse o que estava acontecendo porque aquela situação não era propícia. 

O bruxo havia puxado a cadeira da sala para perto da janela, facilitando que ambos subissem nela. Hermione foi primeiro, pulando rapidamente para o lado de fora. O bruxo fez o mesmo logo em seguida. 

- Corre! – disse ele puxando a mão de Hermione. 

Ambos ouviram o "Allorromora" ser proferido por seus perseguidores, mas nem olharam para trás. Correram juntos pela viela que ficava atrás da Ong e somente quando estavam realmente muito longe pararam.

Hermione estava com a respiração ofegante. Abaixou a cabeça e colocou a mão no peito esperando que seu coração voltasse à batida normal. Olhou para o bruxo a sua frente e percebeu que ele estava tão ofegante quanto ela. Ele estava vermelho pelo esforço. 

- O que... o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione assim que sentiu sua respiração se normalizar. 

- Lucio Malfoy mandou seus capangas atrás de você. – ele tinha as mãos apoiadas no joelho, como se tentasse puxar a maior quantidade de ar possível. 

- O que?! Mas como... mas... O que ele quer de mim? Por que atrás de mim? 

- Hermione... – ele se aproximou mais dela com uma expressão extremante séria. - ... Você não pode aceitar concorrer à vaga de Ministro da Magia contra Lucio Malfoy. Ele é perigoso! Por favor, não se envolva nisso.

O tom de urgência na voz do bruxo provocava um calafrio em Hermione. É claro que ela sabia que disputar a eleição com Malfoy seria perigoso, mas ela ainda nem tinha pensando se aceitaria ou não. Agora mais do que nunca ela queria correr o risco, pois não aceitaria ser acuada por um Comensal da Morte. 

- Nem te conheço para aceitar um conselho seu. Se é que isto foi um conselho. 

- Só estou dizendo que você não precisa correr este risco.

- Risco? – Hermione estava nervosamente irônica – Acho que o que eu passei hoje já é um risco, não? Eu quase morri! 

- N"S quase morremos.

- Você está aqui porque quer. – Hermione falava rapidamente, estava quase chorando de nervoso - Aliás, por que você está aqui? Que eu saiba eu não chamei nenhum herói!

- Não posso deixar você se machucar... – o bruxo falou quase num sussurro, como se estivesse pensando alto. 

- Mas por quê?! – Hermione falou aos berros, não estava mais agüentando aquela situação. – Que droga! Primeiro eu sou seguida por um estranho, depois quase morro e sou salva pelo mesmo estranho. O que está acontecendo?!

Inconscientemente as lágrimas começaram a cair no rosto de Hermione. Estava muito nervosa. Sentia uma mescla de medo, alívio e dúvida. Parou na frente do bruxo e, tampando seu rosto com as mãos, chorou alto. 

Com as mãos cobrindo seus olhos, Hermione não viu o momento em que o bruxo se aproximou dela e a abraçou devagar. Precisava sentir-se protegida... Há anos ficara "na defensiva". Hermione enlaçou o bruxo fortemente com seus braços e chorou. O peito robusto do bruxo lhe passava confiança. Estava nervosa, mas aos poucos foi recobrando seus pensamentos novamente. 

Aquele abraço lhe proporcionava uma sensação diferente. Na verdade, uma sensação semelhante a algo... Mas não entendia o quê. 

Hermione se afastou do bruxo. Os olhos dele eram profundamente azuis... Azuis misteriosos... Azuis como se escondessem um segredo. 

Ela limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos e ajeitou sua roupa. Tomara uma decisão e precisava resolver aquilo naquele momento, mesmo sendo de madrugada e mesmo sem sua  varinha. 

- Aonde você vai? – o bruxo perguntou ao ver Hermione caminhar rapidamente, se afastando dele.

- Vou conversar com Draco Malfoy e acertar minha candidatura. 

Hermione jamais deixaria ser vencida. Concorreria contra Lucio Malfoy custe o que custasse. 

NA: E agora: Hermione candidata a Ministra da Magia, Rony (morto?) era metamorfomago e Lucio Malfoy tentando matar Mione. Vocês estão gostando? Estão curiosos? Quero saber tudo o que vocês estão pensando por review e e-mail (toda_mulekinha@hotmail.com), ok? Brigadão para Nessa (minha beta xilida), GWEASLEY, Anaisa, Gabi, Vick, minha beta Pichi, Paty, _teen_girl_ e minha miguxa Catarina.

Beijão, galera... Continuem lendo, hein!!!

Jaqueline (^_^)


	3. Capítulo 3 No portão de Malfoy

**CAPITULO 3 – No portão de Malfoy**

Já passava das três da manhã. Estava caminhando há horas. Sentia-se ligeiramente arrependida por ter decidido procurar Draco aquela hora. Hermione sempre fora uma pessoa ponderada, em outra situação ela esperaria amanhecer e procuraria o Quartel dos Aurores para fazer uma queixa. 

O que a incomodava no momento era Lucio Malfoy ter chegado ao ponto em que chegou. Hermione nunca gostara dele, mas também jamais se importou com o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer. Tentar matá-la era demais!

Na concepção de Mione o novo Sistema Carcerário Bruxo, que na verdade era muito parecido com o Trouxa, não era castigo suficiente para Malfoy. Ele merecia Azkaban em seus tempos antigos (apesar dos Dementadores terem se aliado aos Comensais enquanto Voldemort ainda era vivo).

Hermione estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que ainda não havia parado para pensar no estranho que a salvara há pouco. Somente o vira duas vezes, mas sentia algo incomodo quando estava perto dele. Aqueles olhos tristes e profundos... Tão enigmáticos. Não sabia nem se quer o nome dele. Passara por momentos tão conturbados, que se esquecera de perguntar como se chamava. Devia ter pelo menos lhe agradecido, pois, afinal, ele quase morrera por ela. 

Enquanto pensava nele, Hermione se deu conta do que ele havia dito a ela: "_Você não pode aceitar concorrer a vaga de Ministro da Magia contra Lucio Malfoy. Ele é perigoso! Por favor, não se envolva nisso_"... Como ele sabia que ela estava pensando nesta proposta?

Apressou ainda mais os passos... Estava exausta, mas, já que atravessara todo o centro de Londres, não desistiria. Não fazia idéia de como conseguiria falar com Malfoy em sua mansão aquela hora, mas tentaria. 

O frio estava rachando seus lábios. A cada rajada de vento, sentia seus dentes baterem uns nos outros. Hermione vestia um moletom quente, mas mesmo assim o frio a atingia. Olhou ao redor, tentando se localizar e percebeu que já havia chegado no bairro de  Malfoy. 

Após caminhar mais uns poucos passos, se deparou em frente a mansão em que Draco Malfoy morava. Já passara em frente a ela uma vez e também já havia lido inúmeras reportagens sobre o lugar em revistas especializadas, mas vê-la assim, de perto, era algo indescritível. 

As paredes em um mármore escuro davam um ar sombrio, mas altamente elegante ao lugar. A beleza das casas vizinhas não ofuscavam em nada a Mansão de Draco. Hermione pensou seriamente na possibilidade dele ter enfeitiçado o lugar para que fosse tão bonito... O que não seria nenhum absurdo vindo de Draco Malfoy. 

Todo o lugar era cercado por um muro alto, que começava e terminava no enorme e único portão grande e dourado. Hermione ficou parada em frente ao lugar, procurando com os olhos alguém dentro da guarita. Aparentemente Draco possuía um alto número de seguranças, mas, naquele momento Hermione não vira ninguém. 

 Ela escalou as grades do portão. Passaria para o outro lado e, chegando na Mansão, diria quem era e falaria com Draco... Este era o plano.

Mas assim que ela pôs os pés no jardim da Mansão um alto alarme pôde ser ouvido. Hermione se assustou de início, mas depois o susto se transformou em medo de ser confundida com um ladrão. 

Desesperadamente ela tentou escalar o portão, mas desta vez na tentativa de sair daquele lugar. Hermione ouviu latidos de cães ao longe. Subiu desajeitada o portão e já estava no topo, pronta para pular, quando ouviu uma voz amplificada dizer:

- Pare e se identifique!

Hermione se viu em frente a dezenas de homens uniformizados e alguns portando cachorros que latiam feito loucos. 

- Sou Hermione Granger...Eu... Eu gostaria de falar com Draco Malfoy... – Hermione falou aos berros.

Por um instante todos ficaram calados, até que um dos homens falou algo em um rádio que tinha na mão. Hermione não pôde ouvir o que ele falava por causa dos latidos alto dos cachorros. 

Ela tentou descer do portão, mas o latido feroz de um dos cachorros, a fez desistir. 

Minutos depois, Hermione ouviu a porta de entrada da Mansão ser aberta. Não viu quem saía por causa dos seguranças que estavam na frente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – apesar dos latidos dos cães Hermione reconheceu a voz de Draco. Nunca pensara que ficaria feliz em vê-lo um dia, mas, naquela situação, ele era exatamente de quem ela precisava.

- Granger? – perguntou Draco assim que a viu.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto corar ao pensar na cena que todos estavam assistindo: ela pendurada no alto de um portão, com vários seguranças e cachorros em volta. Era deprimente!

- Será que eu posso falar com você, Malfoy?

Hermione estava morrendo de vergonha. Somente agora, no escritório de Malfoy, ela se dava conta da 'besteira' que havia feito. Evitava encarar o bruxo a sua frente, pois havia um olhar de deboche nele.

- Então, Granger, que ventos a trás até meu _portão_... Digo, até minha mansão.

Hermione o odiou por isso, mas manteve a compostura e começou a falar seriamente.

- Seu pai mandou dois bruxos esta noite até a sede do F.A.L.E. para me matar. 

O sorrisinho debochado sumiu do rosto de Draco. Um semblante sério tomou sua face.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou com a voz grave.

- Quem mais poderia ter feito isso? 

Draco Malfoy levantou-se de sua cadeira, caminhando com um visível ódio no olhar. Hermione levou um grande susto quando, de repente, ele deu um murro na cômoda de mogno que ficava perto da porta.

- Devia ter imaginado que ele estava me espionando! – disse ele após o murro no móvel.

- Espionando?!

- Há alguns meses eu bem que achei estranho ele ter comprado os direitos autorais da revista "Magia", sendo que eu estava acertando esta compra desde o ano passado. Agora entendo. Alguém que trabalha para mim é informante de meu pai.

Hermione só se lembrava de Draco falar de alguém com tanto ódio no olhar quando se referia a Harry na época de escola. Ele estava completamente irado, sua face ficara vermelha e Hermione pensou que ele fosse gritar com ela a qualquer momento. 

- Ele já devia saber que eu estava sondando seu trabalho, Granger, há muito tempo. Não contei a ninguém que já tinha entrado em contato com você, mas não deve ter sido muito difícil para ele suspeitar de minhas intenções. – Draco então parou, respirou e olhou Hermione antes de continuar a falar – Você não desistiu de sair como candidata contra meu pai, não é?

- Ainda não tinha decidido se sairia...

- Granger, mais do que nunca você tem que concorrer contra ele. Meus negócios irão de mal a pior com meu pai no Ministério. E além do mais eu...

- Será que posso falar, Malfoy? – disse Hermione cortando o bruxo.

Enquanto Draco se sentava novamente em sua cadeira, Hermione se levantava lentamente. Ficou em pé, com as mãos apoiadas nas costas altas da cadeira que, há poucos minutos, estava sentada. Ela percebeu o olhar impaciente de Draco Malfoy e adorou.

- Será que você poderia falar logo, Granger?

- Ainda não tinha decidido se sairia candidata até esta noite. Desde o início achei absurdo Lucio Malfoy concorrer a Ministro da Magia, mas, até então, achava que talvez eu não tivesse nada a ver com isso. Para azar de seu pai, ele tentou me matar... Agora não tenho dúvidas: ele acabou de ganhar uma grande oponente nesta eleição. 

Hermione sentiu uma pontada de orgulho por ouvir o que acabara de dizer. Sempre fora moderada, não gostava de infligir regras (embora já tivesse feito isso várias vezes) e correr perigo era somente para defender algum amigo. Mas agora, tomando uma atitude mais por coragem do que por razão, ela se sentia uma verdadeira grifinória. 

- Perfeito! – disse Draco parecendo disfarçar sua empolgação – Teremos que organizar palestras, eventos, banners, slogans. Tudo levará tempo, mas já estou pensando nisso e acredito que não teremos muitos problemas. Teremos também que pedir o apoio daquele elfo estúpido que já trabalhou aqui...

- Não fale assim do Dobby! – disse Hermione raivosa.

- Ok, só não acho que foi uma boa idéia colocá-lo no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, mas será bom pedir a ajuda dele e de seus candidatos a Conselheiros. 

- Concordo. Também seria interessante promover uma reunião com os chefes de Aurores, pois, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, eles estão bastante descontentes com o atual Ministro. 

- Teremos que te dar um banho de loja...

- Como?!

- Granger, seu visual está longe de ser o padrão de candidata a Ministra.

- O que tem de errado com meu visual? – Hermione estava começando a se irritar com Malfoy novamente.

- Nada, mas eu, particularmente, não votaria numa bruxa que se veste assim... 

Hermione percebeu que o assunto ia longe e não estava gostando nada disso. Draco estava sendo de muita ajuda, mas, em compensação, estava passando dos limites com sua 'pomposidade'.

Os dois ainda conversaram durante uns vinte minutos, estabelecendo exigências e deveres que ambos deviam cumprir para que tudo desse certo na campanha. Hermione estava mais animada do que nunca... Até se esquecera por uns instantes que quase morrera há algumas horas atrás. 

- Meu motorista a levará até sua casa, onde você deverá entrar em contato com os Aurores... Os agressores provavelmente não estarão mais lá. Sei que o Santo Potter fará de tudo para salvar o mundo (isso se ele não tiver resgatando algum gatinho de uma árvore)... Aquele metido!

Hermione pensou em defender, mas além de não ter mais intimidade para defender Harry, ela não estava mais a fim de retrucar com Malfoy. Tudo o que Hermione queria era descansar um pouco antes de voltar a trabalhar no FALE.

Caminhou até a porta, sendo seguida por Draco que, pelo que parecia, também estava ansioso por se livrar dela. 

- Malfoy, eu gostaria de lhe agradecer...

- Pelo que? – perguntou Draco com aquela voz arrastada que irritava Hermione.

- Por ter mandado aquele bruxo me seguir. Se não fosse ele eu talvez não estivesse mais aqui.

Hermione se sentia mal por não ter agradecido ao bruxo misterioso o perigo que ele correu por ela, por isso resolvera agradecer a quem teve a idéia de contratá-lo. Tinha que reconhecer que fora um excelente trabalho. 

- Está louca, Granger? Os latidos dos meus dobermanns da Suécia te deixaram mais insana? – Draco falava tão calmamente, que Hermione confundia sua calma com deboche novamente – Não contratei ninguém para segui-la.

- Mas então... – Hermione estava muito confusa. "_Quem é ele?_"... Estava começando a se irritar com tudo aquilo novamente. Não gostava de ficar sem respostas.

Hermione foi o caminho todo pensando no bruxo misterioso. A limusine andava rápido e se ela não estivesse tão concentrada em seus pensamentos provavelmente teria dormido com o conforto que sentia no carro. 

Aquele olhar era intrigante. Hermione sentia uma proteção inexplicável perto dele... Não entendia o porquê, mas tinha a impressão que já o conhecia. 

O dia começava a nascer. Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a despontar do céu por entre algumas nuvens ralas. Estava começando a sentir calor com sua calça e blusa de moletom. Hermione se olhou e concluiu que Malfoy tinha razão (mas é claro que nunca confessaria isso a ele)... Estava longe de ser a imagem de bruxa candidata a Ministra. Infelizmente devia começar a se preocupar com a aparência física de novo. 

A limusine entrou na rua pacífica que Hermione morava. De longe conseguia ver seu sobrado com a enorme placa indicando a ong FALE (a qual os trouxas vizinhos nunca souberam ao certo do que se tratava). Conforme o carro se aproximava, Hermione percebia uma silhueta encostada no batente de sua porta. Sentiu um frio na barriga... Sentia-se um pouco segura com o fato de estar em uma limusine com dois seguranças de Malfoy, mas isso não era nada que a deixasse completamente confiante. 

O carro aos poucos foi se aproximando da casa e Hermione reconheceu, ainda parado na pouca penumbra, o bruxo que a salvara há poucos. Estranhamente, ela se sentiu segura e aliviada. Sentia-se como se alguém lesse seus pensamentos (era exatamente ele quem ela mais desejava ver no momento). Hermione se repreendia mentalmente: não podia, e não devia, estar pensando tanto nele... "_Ele só salvou minha vida_", seus pensamentos não lhe ajudavam em nada. 

- Quer que desçamos, srta Granger? – perguntou um dos seguranças assim que a limusine parou – Podemos dar uma conferida se a casa está segura.

- Não precisa. Ficarei bem. – Hermione saia do carro e não prestava muita atenção no que dizia. 

Ouviu o barulho suave da cara limusine se afastar. Hermione se aproximou do bruxo a sua frente. Ainda estava com as mangas da veste rasgadas, expondo um pedaço do braço forte. Ele a encarava sério como se mil pensamentos passassem por sua mente, enquanto Mione caminhava em sua direção. 

- Pensei que não estivesse mais aqui. – Hermione não tinha muita voz. Embora estivesse preocupada, sua voz saiu baixa, completamente cansada. 

- Eu pensei que você não voltasse hoje. – disse ele ainda com os braços cruzados, encostado no batente da porta – Já revistei a casa e a sede e não encontrei nada que pudesse ser usado de pista para a prisão daqueles bruxos. 

- Tem certeza que eles se foram?

- Absoluta, mas por via das dúvidas eu já entrei em contato com o Quartel dos aurores. Eles devem estar para chegar a qualquer momento. 

Hermione tinha diversas perguntas entaladas em sua garganta, mas estando ali, ao lado dele, não conseguia formular uma pergunta se quer. Sentiu novamente a sensação de que já o conhecia de algum lugar. Era como se já tivesse tido uma grande ligação com ele, embora não se lembrasse de onde. 

- Não quer entrar? – perguntou Hermione mais por não ter o que falar do que por educação.

- Mione, de novo eu lhe peço... – disse o bruxo, segurando de repente as mãos de Hermione - ... Não se envolva com Lucio Malfoy. Ele é perigoso e você está correndo um grande perigo. 

- Não me importo. – disse ela firmemente – Decidi arriscar.

O rosto do bruxo foi coberto visivelmente por um semblante tristonho... Talvez desapontado. Ele a encarou profundamente com seus olhos azuis... Hermione sentiu-se como se feita de vidro; nada podia ser escondido dele. Estava a mercê daquele estranho que tanto a fazia se sentir bem. 

- Então terei que protegê-la. – disse ele se aproximando dela – Não deixarei nunca que nada de mau aconteça contigo. 

Hermione sentiu-se estranhamente mole. Aquilo tocou-a profundamente. Há tantos anos não sentia que era protegida por alguém. Estava sem fôlego... Sua voz quase não saia de seus lábios. 

- Por quê? – disse ela fracamente.

- Espero poder um dia te contar. – o bruxo a encarou firmemente antes de se afastar e começar a caminhar rápido. 

Hermione se odiava por ficar tão vulnerável quando estava perto daquele bruxo. Tinha tantas perguntas a lhe fazer, mas quando estava com ele sua voz parecia sumir... Não tinha cem porcento do controle próprio. 

Num súbito momento de consciência, Hermione viu o bruxo caminhando para longe dela e perguntou sem muita esperança:

- Quem é você? Do que foge?

O bruxo parou de caminhar. Estava a alguns metros de distancia dela. Ele virou-se e o coração de Hermione bateu mais forte. "_Que sensação é esta que sinto quando ele me olha?_", pensou Hermione. 

- Do passado... – disse ele quase num sussurro antes de desaparatar na semi-penumbra do nascer do dia. 

Aquele bruxo a fazia se lembrar dos bons tempos em que era feliz. Felicidade... Há tempos Hermione não conhecia esta palavra. Rony fora sua última – e verdadeira – alegria em vida. Viver sem ele era viver uma vida sem razão, sem sentido.

O amor que sentia ainda era muito forte... Forte ao ponto de doer. Doer por não ter o toque dos seus beijos, doer por não ouvir mais sua voz, doer por não sentir o amor recíproco que aflorava da pele de Rony. Ele a amava, disso ela não duvidava.

A vida era injusta: tirara dela seu homem... Seu amor... Seu tudo.

Encostada no batente da porta, perdida em pensamentos e lembranças de tempos que não voltariam mais, Hermione nem percebeu quando alguns bruxos aparataram na sala de sua casa. 

Inicialmente ela tomou um susto, ainda estava assustada por causa do recente ataque, mas logo percebeu que eram os Aurores do Ministério, chefiados por Harry.

- Você está bem, Mione? – perguntou Harry aflito. Por um instante Hermione lembrou-se das preocupações que ela sentia por ele na época da escola... Sentiu uma pontinha de saudade. 

- Estou sim, Harry.

- Eu quero todos os cômodos da casa com dispositivos de magia e sensores mágicos! – gritou Harry pouco antes dos bruxos da sala começarem a se espalhar rapidamente pela casa – Quero uma averiguação maior na cede. Não deixem escapar nada: fios de cabelos, vestígios de magia, pedaços de roupas... Nada! 

Era visível a preocupação de Harry. É claro que Mione sabia que ele era dedicado ao seu trabalho de auror, mas, no fundo, ela tinha certeza que a dedicação era especial por ser ela a vítima. 

- Infelizmente terei que lhe fazer algumas perguntas, Mione. – disse Harry pausadamente depois que ficaram sozinhos na sala. 

Hermione não queria voltar a se concentrar no que acontecera há poucas horas, mas não podia esconder nada.

Uma hora e meia foram necessárias para que Hermione contasse com detalhes o que havia acontecido e descrevesse como eram seus agressores. Ela procurou contar tudo da maneira mais sincera, mas omitiu a ajuda dada pelo bruxo misterioso. 

Não entendia o porquê de estar omitindo esta grande informação de Harry, mas, no fundo, o que Hermione queria era não prejudicar, se esse fosse o caso, seu salvador. 

- Não encontramos nada, Sr. Potter. – disse um auror alto entrando na sala. 

- Continuem procurando. Não podemos deixar escapar nada! – Harry tinha um semblante sério. Estava visivelmente preocupado. Voltou-se novamente para Hermione e completou – É isso, Mione. Não quero ficar te incomodando, mas infelizmente é isso que fazemos. Precisamos fazer o trabalho sujo do Ministério. 

Harry e Hermione pareceram, de repente, cair no clima pesado que os cercavam há anos novamente. O assunto acabara e Harry já caminhara para a cede quando Hermione o chamou.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Harry?

- Pode.

- Por que o Rony nunca me contou que era Metamorfomago? 

A pergunta pareceu pegar Harry de surpresa. Seu semblante sério ganhou ares de surpresa em segundos.

- Como você soube?

- Ouvi uma conversa da Tonks na festa de ontem... – Hermione tentava manter a compostura, mas sua voz indicava a tristeza que estava sentindo em falar sobre Rony – Por que vocês esconderam isso de mim?

- Ele me pediu para não contar... Mione, este assunto é sigiloso. 

Hermione de repente teve a impressão de que o bruxo a sua frente estava lhe escondendo algo. Conhecera Harry muito bem para saber quando ele não estava sendo completamente sincero. 

- Você está mentindo, Harry Potter.

- Mentindo? – a voz de Harry vacilou um pouco, mas rapidamente (e quase imperceptivelmente) voltou ao seu tom sério e firme – Hermione, não estou mentindo, nem Rony mentiu. O que acontece é que Rony demonstrou ser muito bom em metamorfomagia e isso seria muito útil em sua carreira de auror.  Aurores têm seus códigos de honra que não podem quebrar. – O semblante dele ficou mais leve de repente e aquele olhar amigo tomou sua face novamente - Ele queria contar... 

- Mas não contou. – Hermione não se conformara com a decisão de Rony. Por que esconder uma coisa tão importante, como aquela, dela. Logo ela que nunca tivera segredos para ele (o único talvez tenha sido o vira-tempo no terceiro ano). 

Mione caminhou até o centro da sala e se sentou na poltrona perto da lareira, de costas para Harry. 

- Você estudou muito tempo com o Rony...

- ... Assim como você. 

- Mas vocês ainda estudaram mais dois anos juntos na Escola de Aurores. – Hermione encarava o chão e sua voz era sem muita firmeza novamente – Quero dizer, vocês tiveram muito convívio e eram amigos.

- Os melhores. – disse Harry com uma voz nostálgica. 

- Ele... Ele não confiava em mim...?

Hermione tinha medo desta resposta. Ela entregaria toda sua vida por Rony. Confiava nele plenamente. Não conseguia compreender o que fizera de errado para não merecer a confiança dele. 

- Você era a única em quem ele confiava. Nunca vi um amor maior do que o de vocês. Ele preservava muito isso. – Hermione olhou para trás e viu o olhar úmido de Harry ganhar cada vez mais intensidade – Ele costumava me dizer que o amor que sentia por você era amor de levar para o túmulo e guardar para toda eternidade.  

Harry se calou e caminhou para o FALE depois de encarar Hermione. 

- Ele era bom em metamorfomagia? – Hermione perguntou a Harry, que já passara a porta. 

- Ele era o melhor.


	4. Capítulo 4 O atestado de óbito

**NA: **Gente, desculpa a demora (eu já estava com este capítulo pronto há séculos, mas sempre esquecia de publicá-lo).** Primeiro: **brigadão pelos reviews e obrigada pelos e-mails. **Segundo: **Quero mais!!! Não se esqueçam de mim, me mandem comentários!!! Terceiro: O capítulo cinco já está escrito, por isso, não devo demorar muito para postá-lo, okay?

Espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo (ele está um pouco forte).** Boa leitura! **Beijos, Jack.

**CAPÍTULO 4 – O atestado de óbito**

O quase absoluto silêncio do lugar só era interrompido pelas páginas de livros sendo viradas. O ar de seriedade dava a Hermione uma sensação boa. Há meses não tinha tempo de ir a uma biblioteca.

A biblioteca do Ministério da Magia possuía o maior acervo de toda Inglaterra. Livros de todas nacionalidades, culturas e assuntos podiam ser encontrados lá. Estantes enormes, dispostas umas ao lado das outras, davam a impressão de imensidão ao lugar.

Hermione estava sentada em uma mesa perto da entrada principal. Chegara há horas, embora nem percebera, pois ficava em estado de completo transe quando entrava naquele lugar.

Lembrava-se muito bem da primeira vez que fora àquela biblioteca com Rony. Ainda era na antiga sede do Ministério, muito antes do atentado. Fora uma surpresa feita por Rony no seu aniversário de 1 ano de namoro. Ficara encantada com o lugar. Um verdadeiro paraíso, pouco conhecido pelos bruxos (incultos em sua opinião)!

Quando Rony morreu, Hermione parou de freqüentar a biblioteca, já que ela lhe trazia muitas recordações nostálgicas. Tentara aparecer lá dois meses depois da morte de seu noivo, mas não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, então foi embora.

Sete anos depois do atentado, Hermione teve coragem e voltou a freqüentar o lugar. Precisava ler! O empasse agora era a correria que sua vida se transformara por causa do F.A.L.E.

Estava ladeada de jornais antigos, espalhados na mesa de mogno bem polida na qual estava sentada. Profeta's Diário datados no período que variava entre o dia do atentado ao Ministério da Magia – dez anos atrás – até pelo menos cinco anos depois.

Desde que tivera aquela conversa com Harry em sua casa não conseguira tirar da cabeça que precisava voltar a investigar o atentado que matara Rony. Ela sempre soube que fora Lúcio Malfoy o responsável pelo ocorrido, mas após a invasão ao F.A.L.E. ela teve a certeza.

- Aqui está, senhorita, os jornais que pediu. – disse a baixinha bibliotecária.

- Obrigada. – Hermione mal olhou a bruxa. Estava completamente concentrada. De certo modo não se conformara com o fato de ter abandonado as investigações por tantos anos. Quem sabe o que poderia ter descoberto se não tivesse parado de procurar evidências?

- A senhorita está pesquisando sobre o Atentado ao Ministério, não?

- Sim. – a bibliotecária parecia estar puxando conversa e a coisa que Hermione menos queria no momento era conversar.

- Foi um dia terrível aquele. Achei que morreria. – dizia a senhora com um tom dramático na voz. Hermione continuou compenetrada, não ouvindo (ou fingindo não ouvir) o que a bruxa falava. – Bom, vou deixá-la pesquisando em paz.

Mione agradeceu mentalmente aos céus por isso. A bibliotecária até que era simpática, mas Hermione detestava ler com alguém falando ao seu lado.

- Estranho... – a bruxa resmungava enquanto se afastava – Há anos ninguém pede materiais sobre o Atentado e, de repente, todo mundo quer saber! Vou ter que deixar estes jornais numa estante mais baixa...

Definitivamente aquilo a interessava! Hermione teve sua atenção atraída às palavras da senhora rapidamente.

- Do que a senhora está falando?

- Hãm...? – a bibliotecária fingiu que não ouvira a pergunta de Hermione. – Ah, sobre todo mundo querer saber sobre o atentado? Então... – ela se sentou animadamente ao lado de Hermione, como quem conta uma fofoca a uma amiga íntima – Esta semana vieram dois bruxos pedindo este mesmo acervo que você está olhando agora.

- Os dois juntos?

- Não, vieram separados. Muito bem afeiçoado o bruxo mais moço, sabe? Quem dera eu fosse uns anos mais nova. – disse ela após um suspiro.

Instintivamente, ou por mera coincidência, a primeira pessoa que veio na cabeça de Hermione foi o estranho que a salvara na sede de sua ONG há semanas atrás. Ele se envolvera em sua vida de uma maneira que levantava suspeitas nos mínimos detalhes.

- A senhora sabe me dizer como ele aparentava?

- Ah, ele era bonito... Bonito mesmo!

- Tá, isso a senhora já disse. Eu quero saber como ele era: gordo, magro, alto, baixo?

A bruxa ficou pensativa por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar.

- Bem alto, cabelos castanhos, olhos claros e tinha um corpo... Hum, se eu fosse uns poucos anos mais nova... Ai, ai, ai.

Então era ele. Hermione estava certa em pensar que o bruxo misterioso estava realmente muito obstinado em sua vida. Passara noites pensando na promessa de proteção que ele lhe fez. Não entendia o porquê daquela dedicação, mas não gostava do sentimento que estava sentindo. Até sabia que sentimento era aquele, mas não gostava e nunca admitiria.

- Então esse bruxo veio aqui e mexeu nestes mesmos livros que estou olhando agora...

- Não disse que foram somente esses. – disse a bruxa voltando ao tom de voz sério.

- Mas então, o que mais ele olhou?

- Ele consultou muitos materiais, não me lembro exatamente todos. Mas teve um que eu achei extremamente estranho.

A bruxa queria deixar Hermione ansiosa com certeza, pois a cada frase ela fazia uma pausa longa, talvez esperando que Mione perguntasse algo.

- O que você achou estranho? – perguntou ela, totalmente sem paciência.

- Ele ficou horas na seção de Obituário. – disse a bibliotecária quase num sussurro, como se quisesse fazer um tom de mistério – Não que não vá ninguém lá, mas ele estava muito concentrado e ficou muito tempo lá, entendeu? Não é realmente estranho?

Estranhíssimo, na opinião de Hermione. O que seu salvador queria com os registros do atentado ao Ministério há dez anos e também com o Obituário? Aquela história estava ficando cada vez mais intrigante e Hermione precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Onde fica esta seção? – Hermione perguntou antes que a bibliotecária pudesse voltar a falar.

O Obituário bruxo ficava na biblioteca do Ministério há séculos. Era um material de pesquisa pouco usado e precisava da autorização da bibliotecária para poder ser consultado. Hermione caminhou até a coluna de prateleiras compridas onde ficavam as inúmeras pastas plásticas datadas pelos atestados de óbito.

Hermione pensou em como acharia alguma evidência no meio daqueles inúmeros papéis. Começou a procurar, assim que a bibliotecária se afastou, pelas datas nas pastas.

Os atestados de óbito eram separados por épocas, alguns por famílias e outros por acontecimentos. Hermione encontrou os óbitos de pessoas mortas em guerras ocorridas há séculos e encontrou até os óbitos dos Potter's e Longbottom's. Procurando entre as datas mais recentes, ela se deparou com um armário inteiro somente com a data do atentado ao ministério da magia. Se o bruxo, que a salvara, esteve consultando os documentos e reportagens sobre o atentado de dez anos atrás, é claro que os óbitos consultados foram os desta mesma data.

Hermione puxou com dificuldade uma das pastas do armário. Havia muitos documentos, seria uma tarefa para a tarde inteira. Datas, laudas e descrições davam páginas e páginas guardadas nas pastas, mas eram as fotos que traziam lágrimas aos olhos de Hermione. Aquela noite fora, sem dúvida, a pior de toda sua vida. Lembrava-se muito bem de ter quase implorado para Dumbledore a levar até o Ministério aquela noite, pois queria ver Rony. Infelizmente nunca tivera a oportunidade de ver o corpo do noivo pela última vez.

Os óbitos deste armário eram organizados em ordem alfabética crescente. Passando o dedo indicador pelas etiquetas das pastas, Hermione se deparou com a letra W. Pensou muito se estaria realmente preparada para ver o obituário de Rony. Olhar fotos e descrições seria horrível, mas precisava encarar o passado e ver Rony em seu último momento.

Tomou coragem e começou a procurar por entre a letra W o sobrenome "Weasley". Passou o dedo indicador pelos rótulos novamente: "Waffing, Adalberto", "Wandlless, Emilia" e muitos outros nomes de bruxos que trabalhavam no Ministério naquela época. O que chamou a atenção de Hermione foi ao passar pelo nomes "Wealling, Josy" e "Weshy, Linda"... Onde estava o óbito de Ronald Weasley? Hermione olhou óbito por óbito naquela prateleira no caso de as pastas estarem fora de ordem, mas somente a pasta com os documentos de Rony estava faltando.

Hermione caminhou até o balcão onde a bibliotecária estava encostada, aparentemente lixando as unhas.

- Por favor, será que a senhora poderia me dar uma informação? – Hermione tentou ser o mais natural possível.

- Sim, claro.

- O que eu preciso fazer para retirar um destes óbitos? É que eu preciso fotocopiar um para fazer um trabalho.

- Impossível. Nenhum óbito pode ser tirado da biblioteca, infelizmente. – disse a bruxa amavelmente – Mas se você quiser eu lhe ajudo a procurar algum livro que possa lhe servir de fonte.

- Não, obrigada. Não há necessidade.

Se nenhum óbito podia ser tirado da biblioteca, como o de Rony era o único faltando? Não era possível alguém ter retirado ele sem ser barrado pela segurança do lugar. Nenhum livro ou qualquer material passava pelos detectores, que ficavam na entrada da biblioteca, sem terem sido liberados antes pelos funcionários do lugar.

Hermione nunca fora de freqüentar o Ministério da Magia em seus tempos antigos e muito menos nos dias atuais, mas sabia bem como funcionava um. A sede precisava ser no subsolo de um bairro pouco movimentado para evitar problemas com os trouxas. Na antiga sede e também na atual era assim. Poucas coisas foram mudadas de dez anos até o dia atual.

Saindo da biblioteca, Hermione precisava pegar o elevador para ir embora. Como o Ministério era no subsolo, ela precisava subir para sair do lugar.

Apertou um botão dourado que havia ao lado da enorme grade dourada do elevador e com um ruído estridente o elevador chegou. Estava vazio. A grade fechou-se ruidosamente logo depois que Hermione entrou. O elevador começou a subir devagar, com as correntes rangendo, enquanto uma voz feminina indicava os andares que passava.

No terceiro andar a porta do elevador se abriu após ser anunciado pela voz. Hermione quase não acreditou ao ver quem estava entrando no mesmo elevador que ela no momento.

- Hermione Granger? Que prazer revê-la.  – disse um bruxo loiro pouco depois do elevador voltar a se movimentar – A última vez que a vi você estudava com meu filho.

- Lucio Malfoy. – disse ela firmemente – Pena que não posso dizer que seja um prazer revê-lo.

- Que agressividade. – Lucio falava com uma voz arrastada que lembrava muito Draco – Soube que você é uma bruxa bem sucedida, apesar de estar por um triz de perder sua ONG.

- Não estou mais.

- Ah, é. – Lucio Malfoy agora falava com autentico e deslavado deboche – E posso saber como você pretende salvar aquela espelunca?

Hermione sabia que se arrependeria amargamente disso depois, mas não se conteve:

- Não terei problemas em salvar minha ONG, que você chama de espelunca, quando eu ganhar as eleições para Ministra da Magia.

O sorrisinho de Malfoy sumiu de seu rosto. Hermione notou a mudança brusca no semblante do bruxo, que ficou muito sério de repente.

- Já tinha ouvido falar alguma coisa sobre isso, mas não pensei que fosse verdade. Espero que você não esteja pensando em seguir em frente com isso.

- E se eu estiver?

- Pode ser perigoso. Eu li no Profeta Diário semana passada que tentaram invadir sua ONG para te matar. – e olhando muito firmemente para ela, completou – Eu se fosse você tomaria cuidado.

"Sétimo Andar, Departamento de Jogos e Desportos Mágicos, incluindo a Sede das Confederações Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol, o Clube Oficial de Pedra Pesada e o Escritório de Patentes Ridículas", disse a voz feminina do elevador antes de abrir a porta.

- Meu andar. – disse Lucio com uma voz arrogante e arrastada – Até breve, Granger.

- Estarei esperando. – disse Mione pouco antes da porta se fechar.

O vento gelado estava bagunçando seus cabelos encaracolados, então fechou o vidro do carro. Não gostava de aparatar para lugares longe, principalmente quando não sabia ao certo o caminho. Estava dirigindo há horas. O cemitério Sant' Ângelo ficava a quilômetros de Londres, numa cidade já no interior da Inglaterra.

Se fosse há tempos atrás, Hermione jamais passaria perto daquele lugar. Nunca tivera coragem de ir até o túmulo de Rony. Nem se quer apareceu no enterro e velório dele. Mas  nas últimas semanas sentia uma necessidade de encarar seus problemas, de deixar o "fantasma" do atentado há dez anos ir embora.

A estrada era praticamente deserta, desde que entrara nela havia passado por apenas um carro. A paisagem era feita de planícies amarronzadas pelo outono, junto com poucas árvores imponentes que perdiam aos poucos suas folhas.

O carro passou rente a um lago escuro, aparentemente muito fundo. Hermione ergueu os olhos e viu o quão bonito ele era. Uma beleza perigosa naquela estrada estreita.

Hermione estava indo por impulso. Não estava ainda muito consciente do que estava fazendo. Sabia que no momento em que visse o epitáfio do túmulo de Rony ela desmoronaria, mas não queria desistir. Precisava ser forte.

Ao longe avistou as paredes brancas do cemitério. Eram muros altos no final de um descampado onde estavam alguns poucos carros trouxas estacionados.

Ela desceu do carro e caminhou até a entrada do lugar. Sentia um frio na barriga. Estava com medo, não podia negar que estava a um triz de desistir. Uma vontade quase incontrolável de sair daquele lugar, correr para o mais longe possível estava quase a dominando. Mas Hermione sabia que se não encarasse seu passado naquele momento, nunca mais conseguiria.

Na entrada, Hermione pediu informação a um funcionário sobre a localização do túmulo de Rony. Quando os bruxos morriam, eram enterrados em cemitérios trouxas, mas numa área separada para evitar problemas com os familiares. No caso dos mortos no atentado ao Ministério, além da área reservada para bruxos, havia também uma área em homenagem especial a eles.

Hermione passou por uma senhora que chorava descompassadamente. Sentia-se como ela por dentro. Estava em ruínas. A morte de Rony, e tudo que fizesse lembrá-la, lhe proporcionava um dor que se superava a simples dor física. Mione amou e perdeu... Sentia-se condenada a solidão enquanto vivesse.

O chão do cemitério não parecia as planícies do caminho, era arenoso e irregular. O odor adocicado das inúmeras flores, espalhadas pelo lugar, se misturava com o ar pesado de tristeza.

Ela caminhava devagar pelos corredores de areia que separavam os túmulos. Passou o cercado baixo de ferro que separava um pedaço do cemitério e respirou fundo; estava na área reservada ao atentado.

O Cemitério Sant Ângelo era dividido em blocos e cada um deles era dividido por letras. Hermione caminhava procurando com um certo receio o bloco 3C. Mais uns passos lentos depois, ela avistou um epitáfio em mármore vinho, com um vasinho de flores murchas ao lado.

_"Ronald Weasley - Eternamente Rony"_, Hermione não conteve as lágrimas ao ler estas inscrições no túmulo do homem que tanto amou. Não tinha controle sobre suas pernas, então ajoelhou-se no chão. Como a pessoa que mais amou em vida podia estar ali, debaixo da terra, com o corpo em decomposição?

Hermione passou as mãos demoradamente na pedra onde estava o epitáfio de Rony. Sempre tivera medo de sua reação quando enfim tivesse coragem de ir ao cemitério, mas agora, ali, ela mesma estranhava a sensação que sentia. Era como se sentisse Rony junto de si, como se ele estivesse com ela, vivo.

Ela pensou nesta possibilidade com uma ponta de esperança, mas sabia que era loucura. Esta sensação só se agravava por pensar que infelizmente não tivera a oportunidade de vê-lo pela última vez; de se despedir.

Hermione se levantou devagar, olhou ao redor e se viu sozinha naquele mar de túmulos. Num momento de impulsividade ela tirou sua varinha das vestes e encarou o chão onde o corpo de Rony fora enterrado há dez anos. Um último adeus, era isso que Hermione precisava. Prometia-se que enfim deixaria sua vida seguir em frente, mas antes precisava vencer seus medos e deixar o passado enterrado, se assim fosse possível. Apontou a varinha para o chão e proferiu o feitiço de transparência.

O chão, onde Hermione pisava, começou a se remexer, como se estivesse sendo misturado. Segundos depois o verde da rala grama foi se apagando sendo seguido logo depois pela madeira do caixão antigo e imponente. Hermione estava com medo de olhar, mas, cinco segundos depois, onde antes era chão agora dava lugar a visão de um caixão de madeira completamente vazio.

Ela de súbito se assustou, quase caindo para trás. Não estava entendendo nada. O que afinal estava acontecendo? Hermione guardou sua varinha no bolso novamente e saiu correndo. Precisava entender... Precisava de ajuda... Precisava sair dali.

Passou pela entrada do cemitério rapidamente, nem dando atenção ao funcionário que perguntava aos berros o que estava acontecendo. Hermione entrou no carro depressa. Precisava procurar Harry, ele saberia o que fazer, já que ela estava em verdadeiro ataque de nervos para pensar em alguma coisa.

Ligou o carro e imprudentemente partiu em alta velocidade. O que afinal era tudo aquilo? Aquela sensação de esperança, o túmulo vazio, o atestado de óbito faltando... Quem, afinal, tinha interesse em roubar o corpo de Rony do cemitério. Por que isso?

Hermione estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que dois carros estavam perseguindo-a desde o cemitério. Ela só se deu conta de que não estava sozinha quando um deles bateu fortemente na sua traseira.

- Ei... O que é isso?! – Hermione perdeu um pouco a direção, desviando rapidamente de uma árvore.

Insistidas batidas sofreu pelos dois outros carros. Já estava quase chegando na parte mais estreita da estrada quando o carro maior a empurrou para a esquerda, impulsionando-a  em direção ao lago escuro.

Hermione só sentiu um tranco muito grande antes de ver o carro todo ser tragado por água. O cinto de segurança estava emperrado, não conseguia respirar. Tentou derradeiramente abrir a porta do carro, já coberto de água, pouco antes de perder por completo a consciência.


	5. Capítulo 5 Organizando tudo

**NA: **Bom, aqui está o capítulo 5 (atrasado, mas não tão atrasado... hehe). Bom, já comecei a responder os e-mails que vocês tinham me mandado e prometo que antes de começar minhas aulas na facu (dia 02/08) eu respondo todos! Este capítulo eu quero dedicar à minha beta xilida, **Catarina, GWeasley, Anaisa, Gabriele Delacour, Isinha, Anna Malfoy, Sweet shine, Lely, Nikki, Naninha, Lian, Paty Mary Campbol, Gabi Weasley** e mais alguém que eu tenha esquecido (pra variar... sou MUITO perturbada, desculpa :/). Fico MUITO MUITO feliz de ver que vocês estão gostando da história... Quem me conhece sabe que eu sou insegura!

Beijão a todos e eu fico na torcida de que vocês gostem deste capítulo.

P.S. : Vou dar uma de "a" autora, quero reviews senão num atualizo mais, hein?!?! hehe... bLiNcAdElA!!!! ()

**CAPÍTULO 5 – Organizando tudo**

Sentia seu corpo leve. Estava exausta, porém, leve. Não tinha consciência de quem era, onde estava, mas sabia que existia... Sim, estava ali por algum motivo. Ouvia sussurros no ar, mas não conseguia identificar o que diziam ou a quem pertenciam aquelas vozes.

Flashes em tons esverdeados passavam por seu corpo, mas era como se ela  não o tivesse. Não o sentia. Parecia estar flutuando sem corpo, somente uma aura, num abismo sem fim e sem queda.

Sentia uma sensação reconfortante, como se pudesse descansar após uma longa e cansativa jornada. Mas, apesar disso, sentia como estivesse abrindo mão de algo. Seu coração ficava pesado às vezes. Parecia estar esquecendo algo importante e isso lhe causava um pesar.

Flutuara num mundo sem formas por quanto tempo? Dias? Meses? Anos? Começara a se recordar de pequenas coisas aos poucos e isso cada vez mais deixava Hermione preocupada. Sim, Hermione, este era seu nome. Aos poucos conseguia formar idéias completas na cabeça e com o tempo aquele lugar não lhe era mais agradável.

Lembrou-se da candidatura, da ONG, de Hogwarts, dos amigos... de Rony. Ah, sim, havia Rony. Como pôde se esquecer? Amava-o numa intensidade que, quando estava junto dele, se perdia. Era como se fossem um único ser.

Sentiu seu rosto se umedecer e percebeu que estava chorando. Hermione abaixou os olhos e se viu num corpo esguio, coberto por um pano disforme, flutuando no meio do nada. Sabia que precisava voltar, só não sabia se queria. Não se lembrava completamente de tudo, mas sabia que não tinha uma vida feliz.

Novamente lágrimas molharam seu rosto assim que fechou os olhos cheios d' água. Como quem se entrega a algo sem escolhas, Hermione resolveu encarar o que viria, sem muita certeza de seu próximo passo.

Abriu seus olhos com cuidado; a claridade provocava-lhe uma dor violenta. Viu uma figura distorcida na sua frente. Uma pessoa de cabelos ruivos estava parada ao seu lado. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e sem muito entender o que ela mesmo dizia ela pronunciou, numa voz quase surda, o nome do bruxo que mais amou, "Rony".

A pessoa levantou a cabeça e a encarou antes de sair apressadamente falando algo que não conseguia entender. "Não, o Rony está indo embora de novo?!", sentia seu coração doer com a idéia.

Segundos depois a pessoa de cabelos vermelhos voltou acompanhada de outra vestida toda de branco. Hermione assistia a cena como quem assiste a um filme através de uma tela embaçada.

A outra pessoa de branco se aproximou dela e, com algo que tinha nas mãos, ela jogou uma forte luz em seus olhos. Se Hermione antes não estava enxergando quase nada, agora não estava enxergando exatamente nada.

Apesar disso, Hermione sentia que estava voltando a uma normalidade que há poucos minutos não se encontrava. Ouvia mais nitidamente as duas pessoas na sua frente e aos poucos começou a assimilar uma ou duas palavras.

Somente após muitas piscadelas, Hermione pôde tentar identificar quem estava na sua frente. A pessoa ruiva gesticulava e falava animadamente. Hermione esfregou os olhos com as mãos, que pareciam vestir uma pulseira de chumbo de tão pesadas, e reconheceu Gina, a caçula dos Weasleys, bem à sua frente.

- Bem vinda de volta, Srta Granger. – disse o medi-bruxo ao lado de Gina.

- O que... que estou fazendo aqui?

- Você está no hospital Sto Mungus, Mione. – disse Gina sem esconder sua ansiedade.

- Você esteve em coma por dois meses, Srta Granger. Seu caso era extremamente grave quando chegou aqui.

- Coma? – Hermione sentiu sua cabeça começar a latejar numa dor de cabeça aguda – Mas como eu entrei em coma? Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Hermione, você caiu num lago com seu carro. – com um olhar preocupado Gina completou – Não se lembra?

Hermione fechou os olhos e tentou se recordar de tudo o que pudesse sobre seu carro cair no lago. Após uns segundos vasculhando em sua mente, só o que conseguiu foram imagens curtas, que passavam rapidamente em sua mente.

- Não. Não lembro.

- Será amnésia, doutor? – Gina voltou-se para o bruxo ao seu lado.

- Não, senão ela não se lembraria de nada. – ele continuou a falar num tom suave – Ela provavelmente está passando por uma amnésia pós-traumática, mas só saberemos ao certo depois de alguns exames.

- É grave?

- Não, não precisa se preocupar, Sra Potter, ela logo estará bem e com o tempo se lembrará de tudo.

Gina voltou-se para a amiga e segurou-lhe as mãos nas suas. Hermione pôde notar o olhar de alívio na bruxa. Imaginou a angústia que ela deveria ter sentido durante dois meses. Dois meses que para Hermione foram uma vida inteira!

-Não imagina como estávamos preocupados... Vínhamos aqui todos os dias. Você nos assustou.

- É melhor deixá-la descansar um pouco, Sra Potter, pois logo a prepararemos para uma bateria de exames corriqueiros nestes casos.

- Está certo. Enquanto isso eu vou avisar a todos. – Gina apertou um pouco mais forte as mãos de Hermione – Bem vinda de volta, cunhadinha!

Seus olhos ficavam tão pesados constantemente que Hermione tinha que se esforçar muito para se manter acordada durante os exames. Após algumas horas, só se lembrava de ter tirado sangue e de ter tomado algumas poções.

Hermione foi levada novamente para o quarto e, antes mesmo de cair no sono, foi surpreendida com um falatório de pessoas que adentravam a porta.

- Eu disse que era por aqui, Artur.

- Mas os gêmeos disseram...

- E você ainda acredita neles?!

- Mãe, olha ela ali.

– Hermione, querida, ficamos tão preocupados. - Molly Weasley quase enforcou Hermione, mas, apesar disso, aquele afeto todo era muito reconfortante – Queria tanto ter estado aqui quando você acordou, mas já fazia semanas que não voltava pr'A Toca. – enfim a Sra Weasley deixou Hermione respirar – Você pode imaginar a bagunça que estava aquela casa.

- Mãe, a Mione ficou meses sem ter noção de mundo, quanto mais da nossa casa. – disse Gina, parada ao lado da mãe.

- Ai, querida, desculpa, estou te enchendo, não é? – Molly estava nitidamente emocionada – É tão bom te ver acordada.

- É muito bom estar acordada. – disse Hermione sinceramente.

- Ah, deixa agora nós matarmos a saudade da nossa cunhadinha preferida. – Hermione não sabia se era por ter ficado meses em coma, mas achou os gêmeos mais parecidos que de costume; tanto que não sabia quem estava lhe abraçando naquele momento. Só se deu conta de que era Fred quando Angelina o chamou de "amor".

Poucos minutos depois de muita conversa Lupin, Tonks e Harry também entraram no quarto. Apesar de ficar calada na maior parte do tempo, Hermione estava extremamente feliz em ver todos seus amigos ali com ela.

- Como você está, Mione? – perguntou Harry, sentando-se na ponta da maca.

- Estou bem, Harry. Cansada, mas bem. – Hermione tinha a impressão de que tinha algo a contar a ele, mas não conseguia se lembrar do quê.

A faladeira geral da sala foi de repente quebrada quando uma voz arrastada, bastante familiar a todos, pôde ser ouvida pela porta.

- Até que enfim acordou, Granger. – Draco Malfoy entrava no quarto junto com um bruxo baixinho segurando uma caderneta na mão. – Não podia mais ficar adiando os preparativos da campanha. – e se dirigindo ao bruxo ao seu lado completou – Anote tudo o que vamos precisar: quero entrevistas, precisamos decidir logo o número da chapa...

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry grosseiramente.

- Não atrapalhe, Potter. Não vê que estou ocupado? – Malfoy continuou a dar ordens ao bruxo baixinho, não dando atenção à pergunta de Harry. – Confirme a presença dela na próxima entrega de prêmio do "Bruxo do Ano", ela precisa comparecer nestas datas importantes.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui, Hermione? – Harry estava, assim como todos, completamente confuso com a situação.

- Malfoy. – Hermione chamou o bruxo e, surpreendendo todo mundo, ele parou de falar para prestar atenção nela – O que você está fazendo?

- Granger, - Draco sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a falar como se ela precisasse de ajuda para entender cada palavra – você ficou aqui durante dois meses. Precisamos mais do que nunca agilizar a sua candidatura, senão não teremos tempo.

- Candidatura? – questionou Gina – Candidatura do quê?

- Granger concorrerá nesta próxima eleição para Ministra da Magia.

Hermione sentiu todos os olharem se voltarem para ela. Sentiu-se ligeiramente envergonhada com a situação. Desejou mais do que qualquer coisa que alguém dissesse alguma coisa naquele momento.

- Você vai concorrer para Ministra, Mione? – Tonks parecia esperar uma confirmação dela.

- Está louco, Malfoy?! – Harry estava a um palmo de distancia do bruxo – Aposto que isso é um plano seu pra conseguir proveito dela. É claro que a Mione não vai participar destas suas cretinagens.

- Cretinagens? – Malfoy debochou do bruxo – Esta candidatura será uma barganha. A Granger esteve na mídia depois deste acidente e com a vitória dos candidatos apoiados pela ONG dela para Conselheiro do Ministro esta campanha será facílima.

- Os candidatos a favor do F.A.L.E. ganharam? – Hermione perguntou eufórica.

- Ganharam com uma margem de votos surpreendente.

- Espera, Hermione, não acredito que você está pensando mesmo em aceitar esta idéia maluca deste nojento! – Harry tinha um tom reprovador na voz.

- Isto é bem típico de você, Potter. Você não tem ambição, não é mesmo? Por isso fica aí, trabalhando anos como auror pra conseguir uma promoção somente depois de quase dez anos de carreira. – Malfoy parecia estar provocando de propósito o outro bruxo. – Não é porque você é um fracassado, Potter, que todos têm que ser.

Todos da sala tiveram que se intrometer na conversa que, por muito pouco, não terminou em uma briga feia. Os ânimos só se acalmaram quando Hermione levantou a voz e começou a falar.

- Parem! Acho que sou eu quem deve ser ouvida, não?

- Mione, você faz idéia do que ele está falando? É loucura! – disse Harry.

- Loucura ou não, sou eu quem decide. – Hermione não quis ser grosseira com o amigo, mas não pôde se conter. Draco foi quem pareceu ter gostado mais do "fora" que Harry levou. – Há  alguns meses, Malfoy me propôs sair como candidata a  Ministra da Magia neste ano. No início achei loucura também, mas hoje eu sei que é possível.

- Hermione, não sei se você sabe, mas seu concorrente será Lucio Malfoy. – disse Lupin num tom de voz preocupado.

- Ele já confirmou sua candidatura? – Mione perguntou a Draco.

- Há quase dois meses a campanha dele já está montada. Por isso preciso agir rápido com os preparativos. Estamos em desvantagem, Granger.

Hermione parou para pensar por uns segundos. Não queria desapontar ninguém caso não vencesse a eleição, mas tinha certeza que faria de tudo para conseguir a vitória. Sabia que tinha sido Lucio Malfoy quem mandou seus capangas para tentar matá-la no lago há dois meses e isso lhe dava mais raiva ainda daquele bruxo. Não se conformaria se ele conseguisse ser Ministro da Magia. Seria o fim!

- Eu sei o quanto vocês ficaram preocupados comigo nestes últimos meses. E eu agradeço isso. – dizia Hermione – Apesar de saber que são contra eu me candidatar eu queria muito o apoio de vocês, pois eu participarei desta eleição sim.

- Mione, você não deve confiar em Draco Malfoy! – disse Harry tentando convencer a amiga novamente.

- Eu sei que Malfoy não está me ajudando por nada. Ele tem os interesses dele – Draco fez cara de ofendido neste instante, mas Hermione sabia que era somente fingimento – Mas sem a ajuda dele será tudo mais difícil. Sinceramente, me respondam, vocês não acham que eu sou uma das poucas que pode vencer Lucio Malfoy?

Ela fazia-se de forte, mas estava mais insegura que nunca. Precisava do apoio de seus amigos, não conseguiria sozinha. Por um instante pensou em Rony e em como ele estaria contra ela agora. Ele sempre foi temeroso nestes assuntos e com certeza estaria a achando louca de confiar em Draco Malfoy.

- E então?

De longe Harry era o mais irritado da sala. Hermione sabia que ele seria o mais difícil de convencer. Apesar de estarem sem muito contato nos últimos tempos, o apoio dele era o mais importante para Hermione.

- A Mione tem razão – disse Tonks de repente – Ela pode vencer Lucio Malfoy nesta eleição. Seria uma tragédia tê-lo como Ministro.

- Mas não será perigoso? – Molly estava agora acariciando carinhosamente a mão esquerda de Hermione.

- É claro que é, mãe. – disse Jorge – Lucio Malfoy pode tentar matar a Hermione por causa disso. Não dá para confiar.

- Não é só em Lucio Malfoy que não devemos confiar. – Harry completou olhando claramente para Draco ao seu lado.

- Mas se a Hermione já decidiu, quem somos nós para contrariá-la? – Gina disse em alta voz, chamando a atenção de todos na sala – Ela sabe do risco que está correndo e só precisa do nosso apoio. Nós só estamos atrapalhando ela com esta discussão toda. – e virando-se para a cunhada completou – Pode contar comigo, Mione.

Hermione sentiu-se muito grata a Gina. Estava se sentindo extremamente frágil, precisava de ajuda. Aos poucos todos os olhares preocupados se acalmaram e Hermione recebeu abraços e palavras de apoio.

Harry foi o único que continuava parado no mesmo lugar que estivera antes. Sua cara não estava amena, o que preocupou Hermione, e após um gesto de desdém saiu da sala sem dizer nada.

- Não liga pra ele, Mione. – disse Gina sentada ao seu lado – Ele só está preocupado como todos nós, mas você sabe que pode contar com ele no que precisar.

- Eu sei, sim.

- Bom, agora, se me dão licença, eu preciso acertar os trâmites da campanha – disse Draco afastando Gina da cama sem muita gentileza – Daqui a duas semanas, Granger, haverá a entrega do prêmio de bruxo do ano. Meu pai já confirmou a presença e por isso não podemos ficar de fora. Tenho certeza que consigo fazer você ter o direito do discurso de abertura.

Hermione estava começando a se sentir sonolenta novamente. Queria poder dormir um pouco naquele momento.

- É só me dizer a que horas e onde será que eu estarei lá.

- Anote aí, Sebastian, - dizia Draco para o bruxo baixinho com a caderneta – dia quatorze, em Liverpool, fazendo o discurso de abertura...

- Em Liverpool? – perguntou Sr Weasley.

- Claro. Granger aparatará lá daqui a duas semanas. E isso será somente o começo. – disse Draco.

- Nada de viagens longas, Srta Granger. – neste momento o medi-bruxo de Mione entrou na sala segurando o prontuário nas mãos – A senhorita sofreu um grave acidente e, após todo este tempo em coma, eu aconselho que você não pratique qualquer tipo de magia complexa ou que faça viagens por meio mágico. – o médico jogou novamente uma luz forte, saída da ponta de sua varinha, nos olhos de Mione - Ainda não estamos certos da sua recuperação. Enquanto isso somente transportes trouxas, okay?

- Anote então, Sebastian, "alugar carro trouxa para ir a Liverpool" – Draco parou para olhar o que o bruxo estava escrevendo – A palavra "trouxa" se escreve com "X" e não "CH", seu idiota! – disse o loiro sem muita delicadeza – Não se fazem mais subordinados como antes!

Hermione já podia prever o quão desgastante seria trabalhar junto a Malfoy durante a campanha e se sentiu cansada só de pensar.

- Bom, agora eu pedirei para que todos se retirem, pois a paciente precisa repousar. – disse o medico para alívio de Mione – Amanhã todos poderão voltar no horário de visitas. Só preciso que alguém venha comigo para assinar os papéis dos exames.

Com abraços e beijos, todos se despediram de Hermione, que segurava fortemente suas pálpebras abertas. Depois de alguns segundos ouviu a porta do quarto ser fechada quando caiu completamente em um sono leve e tranqüilo.

Teve um sonho tão bom naquela tarde. Sonhou que Rony voltava. Ele dizia que estaria com ela em todos os momentos, cuidando dela e não deixando que nada de mau lhe acontecesse.

Hermione acordou devagar. Demoradamente suas pálpebras piscaram até abrir por completo seus olhos.

- Desculpa, não quis te acordar. – somente quando ouviu esta frase Hermione se deu conta que não estava sozinha. Um bruxo moreno estava sentado na beira da cama, acariciando suas mãos nas deles.

- Tudo bem, eu acordei sozinha.

- Como você está? – ambos falavam com um tom de voz baixo.

- Estou bem. De vez em quando me dá dor de cabeça e sonolência, mas o médico disse que é normal. – Hermione se pegou falando com o bruxo como se ele fosse um amigo antigo. Na verdade estava intimamente esperando a visita dele.

- Fiquei tão preocupado. – o bruxo abaixou a cabeça, como se estivesse realmente aliviado, porém cansado.

- Estou bem agora.

Hermione esquecera de toda a preocupação naquele momento. Aquele bruxo, por algum motivo, mexia muito com ela. Sentia-se culpada, pois, mesmo querendo negar, sabia que estava começando a se apaixonar por ele. Não podia! Havia toda a lembrança de Rony. Amava Rony e por isso não podia se apaixonar por outra pessoa.

Mas e aqueles olhos castanhos enigmáticos? Ah, sentia-se mais confusa que nunca. Ele estava ali, do seu lado, tão lindo. Ele lembrava Rony. O jeito de virar o rosto, de mexer nos cabelos... Hermione sabia que aquela sensação provavelmente seria uma maneira de matar a saudade do noivo. Amava Rony e gostar de outra pessoa era uma coisa inconcebível na sua cabeça.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Hermione se deu conta que não sabia nada do bruxo ao seu lado.

O fim de tarde deixava o quarto numa semi-penumbra agradável para os olhos. Nesta meia luz, Hermione viu o bruxo se virar e encará-la. De relance seus olhos pareceram mais claros, porém foi somente num rápido reflexo.

- Joshua. – respondeu ele depois de uns segundos em silêncio.

Ambos falavam num tom de voz leve e lento. A distância entre eles diminuía conforme seus olhos se penetravam cada vez mais. Hermione parecia conhecer aquele bruxo há anos, não sabia explicar. Sentia-se fraca diante dele, logo ela que não gostava de ficar sem entender algo estava agora completamente alheia das razões daquele bruxo.

Apesar de toda aquela dúvida, havia um sentimento mais forte que qualquer explicação. Um sentimento que a tomava, que a impulsionava, que fazia seu corpo todo agir por vontade própria.

A poucos centímetros dos lábios dele, Hermione afastou o rosto.

- Acho melhor você ir embora, Joshua. – disse ela visivelmente envergonhada.

- É, eu sei. Desculpa. Só vim mesmo pra saber se você estava bem. – Joshua se levantou, caminhando em direção à porta.

- Joshua, espere! – Hermione sabia que se arrependeria por isso, mas teve um impulso mais forte que a própria razão.

O bruxo fez o caminho de volta até a maca, porém parou em pé ao lado de Hermione.

- Eu irei até Liverpool daqui a duas semanas e...

- Eu sei. – disse o bruxo firmemente. Hermione se surpreendeu de início, mas depois acabou lembrando que ele sempre sabia de tudo sobre sua vida.

- Então, e terei que viajar até lá de transporte trouxa. – Hermione sentiu de repente uma timidez lhe tomar. Há anos não ficava assim: mãos suada, voz fraca e oscilante, um frio no estômago.

Joshua pareceu entender o que Hermione queria antes mesmo dela terminar a frase.

- Eu irei com você. – disse ele segurando a mão esquerda dela, beijando-a carinhosamente – Eu volto amanhã. Agora durma.

Da mesma maneira que entrou, Joshua saiu, pois Hermione nem percebeu o momento em que ele aparatou. Não estava reconhecendo a si mesma. Parecia uma garotinha apaixonada. "_Bobagem,_", pensava "_estou apenas carente. É só isso_". Mas o que Hermione não sabia era que sempre fora apaixonada por aquele bruxo de olhos e cabelos castanhos. 

NA2: Tô animada com o próximo capítulo... Até que enfim um pouco de romance... aiaiai

Beijão!!!! Jaqueline Granger )


	6. Capítulo 6 No caminho

**NA: **Por favor, não me matem pela demora! Meu, nunca passei por uma fase tão longa de bloqueio... Desculpa mesmo, gente! É que juntar serviço, facu e vida pessoal num é muito fácil. Ainda bem que veio essas férias agora pra me deixa mais inspirada... Eu já tinha parte deste capítulo pronto há um certo tempo (tanto que algumas pessoas já até leram), mas o restante nunca saia. Somente ontem (03/02) a inspiração voltou e consegui escrever as 3 páginas finais em minutos, fora o começo do próximo capítulo. Acredito que o cap 7 não demora a sair, mas para isso eu continuo contando com o apoio de vcs e se seus reviews e e-mails. Brigadão pela força nesse tempo de sumiço as minhas **migas Adas querida, a Mary Campbel **(a música que vc recomendou deu efeito, viu... hehe)**, a Carol, a minha miguxa CACL, ao migo Victor, Biba xilida, Gabi Weasley, Anaisa, Isinha, Amy (Isabela), Mione, Rayane, Lely fofa, Anna, Márcia, Gabriele Delacour **(que bom q vc gostou da música Name)** e Paula**. Com certeza estou esquecendo alguém... Desculpe se realmente estou, mas prometo me redimir no próximo capítulo, ok?

Bom, galerinha, espero que vcs gostem deste capítulo... Quero deixa-los avisados que ele não está betado, desculpa. Mas garanto que num sou ruim em português e vcs num correm tanto risco assim, okay? Hehe

Fico esperando os reviews e e-mails de vcs, ta? Prometo não demorar pr postar o próximo capítulo! Boa leitura! Beijinhos...

**CAPÍTULO 6 – No caminho**

Hermione abriu a porta do banheiro cheio de vapor. Nada como um bom banho; já estava cansada de tomar banho com ajuda de enfermeiras. Há uma semana estava de alta, mas durante os últimos cinco dias precisava da ajuda de Gina para algumas coisas.

Secava com uma toalha branca os cabelos úmidos. Hermione estava morrendo de frio enrolada somente em uma toalha. Secou-se por completo e parou em frente ao espelho comprido do quarto. Cabelos despenteados e pele um pouco enrugada não eram características muito boas para serem analisadas, ainda mais depois de um banho demorado, mas concluiu que não era feia. _"Pára de pensar nisso, Hermione"_, reprimiu-se mentalmente.

Hermione sabia que esta sua preocupação súbita pela aparência era por causa da viagem que faria dali a uma hora. Na verdade, Hermione sabia que não era bem a viagem em si que a deixava perturbada, mas sim a companhia. Joshua a visitara todos os dias no hospital, mas sempre de noite, quando ninguém mais estava no quarto.

As malas já estavam prontas há dois dias. Hermione se sentou na beira da cama e deu uma boa olhada em sua bagagem encostada na porta do quarto. Sentiu uma vontade louca de desfazer as malas assim que concluiu que estava eufórica demais com a viagem. "_Pareço uma adolescente boba_", Hermione reprimiu-se.

Levantou-se e foi em direção ao guarda roupas para se vestir. Já havia separado a roupa que usaria na viagem: calça e blusa social preta. Bem discreta. Discrição era o que Hermione mais queria; não queria que as pessoas pensassem que ela estava namorando Joshua. Ela tinha certeza que não demoraria muito para sair em todos os jornais e revistas bruxas sobre o suposto namoro dela com o moreno misterioso... Não, não. Seria horrível"_Joshua odiaria isso_", pensou.

Hermione arrumou-se rapidamente e fingiu não perceber o pensamento que tivera há pouco. Já tinha problemas demais, não precisava se inquietar com mais um.

Na verdade a candidatura estava mesmo lhe tirando o sono. Estava ansiosa com todos os preparativos. Tinha que admitir que, apesar de arrogante, Draco Malfoy era um bom assessor. Algumas revistas especializadas já haviam publicado sua intenção de se candidatar.

Apesar de algumas pessoas já saberem, o ponta-pé inicial da sua campanha seria a entrega do prêmio d'O Bruxo do Ano. Seria sua primeira aparição em público após o acidente. Hermione já tinha todo o seu discurso decorado há dias. Malfoy havia realmente conseguido que ela discursasse na abertura do evento, o que a deixou mais ansiosa ainda.

Ajeitou o cabelo, prendendo a maioria dos fios num coque frouxo no alto da cabeça. Caminhou até a janela do quarto e percebeu que começara a cair finos flocos de neve em sua janela. Estava realmente uma manhã muito gelada.

Colocou um casaco marrom comprido, com um grande bolso interno para por a varinha e foi até a porta. Marcara com Joshua as nove da manhã e não queria se atrasar.

Malfoy havia alugado um Porshe preto para que ela fosse até Liverpool nele porque, de acordo com suas próprias palavras, ela tinha que manter a aparência de uma futura Ministra da Magia.

Pegou as duas malas pesadas do chão e, com seu amontoado molho de chaves, abriu a porta.

- Joshua! – Hermione se espantou quando viu o bruxo exatamente do outro lado da porta.

- Eu bateria, mas já que você abriu... – o bruxo estava com um sorriso que a fez lembrar Rony. Era um sorriso infantil, um sorriso doce, envergonhado. - ... deixa eu te ajudar com as malas.

Hermione agradeceu e o seguiu escada abaixo pensativa. Jamais poderia permitir sentir algo por Joshua, ele a fazia lembrar Rony e isso não poderia nunca se tornar um relacionamento saudável. "_Relacionamento? Mas é claro que não! Ele só está me acompanhando até Liverpool como amigo_".

- Falou alguma, Hermione? – o moreno perguntou e, só então, Hermione percebeu que estava "pensando alto".

Ela meneou a cabeça e seguiu decidida a não falar (nem muito menos pensar) nada.

- Você está quieta hoje, o que houve? – perguntou Joshua após dez minutos de viagem com apenas uma breve conversa "monossilábica" até então.

- Não é nada. Estou apenas nervosa com meu discurso no prêmio.

Hermione, na verdade, estava apavorada com esta situação. A cada vez que Joshua ia mudar a marcha, ela sentia seu corpo arrepiar. Depois de ele ter engatado a quarta marcha, Hermione cruzou a perna em sentido contrário e procurou manter-se afastada dele o máximo possível.

Joshua dirigia muito bem o carro trouxa, o que ela achou muito estranho já que poucos bruxos já tiveram a oportunidade de dirigir automóveis.

- Onde aprendeu a dirigir? – disse puxando conversa depois de minutos calada.

- Eu? – ele pareceu um pouco hesitante antes de responder – Meu pai tinha um carro. – e completou rapidamente – Como faremos hoje? Você está pensando em chegar em Liverpool a que horas?

- A entrega do prêmio será às dez da noite, mas pretendo chegar antes disso. – e após consultar o relógio perguntou – Quanto tempo levaremos até lÿ

- Em dias normais umas duas, três horas, mas do jeito que está nevando não acho que chegaremos em menos de quatro horas.

Ela não sabia ao certo se passar quatro horas ao lado daquele bruxo seria uma boa ou má idéia, mas então percebeu que seria a oportunidade ideal de saber tudo sobre aquele bruxo misterioso. Mas ele foi mais rápido e perguntou:

- Hermione, por que você decidiu aceitar a ajuda de Malfoy e se candidatar?

Ela pensou em não responder e perguntar a ele o porquê de seu interesse tão repentino em sua vida, mas sentia como se pudesse desabafar. Sentia-se confortável em conversar com ele.

- Pra ser sincera nem eu mesma sei.

- Como assim? – perguntou Joshua desviando um pouco o olhar da direção para encaríla.

- No início achei que fosse para salvar o F.A.L.E. de suas dívidas, mas hoje em dia não estou bem certa se foi isso mesmo.

- E o que foi então?

- Minha vida tem sido uma farsa nestes últimos anos. – Hermione encarava o porta luvas enquanto falava – Todos acham que eu sou forte, que consigo encarar todos os problemas da ONG enfrentando políticos e bruxos muito poderosos, mas na verdade é que eu durmo todos os dias rezando para que eu não acorde no dia seguinte. Eu vivo por viver. Há um tempo eu achava que o F.A.L.E. era minha razão de viver, mas hoje eu tenho minhas dúvidas. – Hermione refletiu por um segundo se iria se sentir confortável em falar de Rony para Joshua, mas suas palavras saiam quase por conta própria – Há dez anos atrás eu era noiva.

- O que houve? – Joshua não desviou o olhar do painel do carro.

- Ele era auror. Estava trabalhando no Ministério da Magia quando houve o atentado. – Hermione secou discretamente a lágrima teimosa que escorreu de seus olhos – Acho que eu nunca superei a sua morte, sabe? O Rony... ah, este era o nome dele... – incrementou ela, após lembrar-se de que Joshua não conhecera seu noivo - O Rony ele sempre foi alguém em quem eu podia confiar. Alguém que eu sempre sabia que estava ali, me apoiando mesmo quando não concordava com o que eu fazia. Eu precisei tanto dele quando comecei o F.A.L.E. Fiquei sozinha desde então. Até do Harry, que era nosso melhor amigo, eu me afastei. Acho que no fundo o que eu queria era me afogar no trabalho e me afastar de tudo o que me pudesse lembrar do Rony. – Hermione respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça – Quando aceitei a proposta de Draco Malfoy o que eu tinha em mente era que seria mais trabalho para mim. Poderei ajudar as pessoas e, com isso, quem sabe, eu esqueça um pouco da minha dor.

Por um instante Hermione se arrependeu do que acabara de dizer. Nunca comentara com ninguém sobre suas angústias, mas com Joshua as palavras simplesmente saíram. Fechou mais o casaco em volta do corpo e encarou a estrada a sua frente, calada.

Joshua ficara quieto depois do que ela havia dito. Hermione xingou-se mentalmente pelo o que fez. Provavelmente chateara o bruxo com seus problemas.

- Hermione...

- Sim? – ela se assustou com o chamado repentino do bruxo, quebrando o silêncio do carro.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Joshua a encarou.

Neste momento, Hermione viu um grande tronco de árvore, parcialmente coberto de gelo, caído na estrada bem a frente deles. Se não fosse por seu grito, Joshua provavelmente não conseguiria virar o carro bruscamente como fez. O carro derrapou para fora da estrada, fazendo com que eles batessem em um amontoado de neve.

- Ai...

- Você está bem, Mione? – perguntou Joshua passando as mãos no pequeno corte na testa da bruxa.

- Estou sim. – Hermione respondeu numa voz gemida – E você?

- Também estou. Venha, eu te ajudo. – Joshua ajudou Hermione a sair do carro por seu lado da porta, já que o outro estava literalmente dentro da neve.

O carro estava com o lado esquerdo quase todo dentro do monte de neve, mas aparentemente nenhum estrago muito grande havia acontecido com o Porshe.

- Bom, acho que estava na hora da gente parar mesmo. – disse Hermione ironicamente.

O acidente atraíra diversos curiosos que estavam agora os cercando preocupados com o estado dos dois.

- Já que não podemos proferir nenhuma magia na frente destes trouxas, vamos almoçar e depois que eles já tiverem ido embora arrumamos o carro e continuamos a viagem. – disse Joshua no ouvido de Hermione.

- Excelente idéia.

- Estamos bem, pessoal, estamos bem. Não se preocupem, chamaremos ajuda. – Joshua balançava os braços enquanto falava em alta voz com os moradores locais que já cercavam o carro.

A alguns metros de onde o carro havia se chocado, existia um pequeno centro do que parecia ser uma cidadezinha que ligava a capital com os estados mais no interior do país. Havia diversas lojinhas trouxas, todas concentradas numa mesma avenida principal que, apesar disso, não tinha muitas pessoas no local.

Hermione e Joshua caminharam até uma pequena casa onde havia uma placa ao lado da porta indicando que aquele lugar era um restaurante. Ficaram um pouco constrangidos com os olhares que estavam recebendo dos moradores locais já que, mesmo sem estarem muito elegantes, perto daquelas pessoas eles estavam extremamente bem arrumados.

Joshua abriu a porta de vidro do restaurante para Hermione. Assim que entraram notaram o quanto aquele pequeno lugar era aconchegante. O frio que fazia do lado de fora parecia, de alguma maneira, não entrar no local. Hermione tirou o comprido casaco marrom, sendo seguida por Joshua, e o pendurou em um cabideiro ao lado da entrada.

O assoalho de madeira fazia um barulho ligeiramente desagradável quando pisavam, mas nada que tirasse o encanto do lugar. Diversas mesas, cobertas com toalhas claras, estavam espalhadas no cômodo maior da casa. Ao fim das várias mesas havia um balcão pequeno de onde podia se ver a algumas pessoas cozinhando ao fundo. Poucos garçons vestidos de preto e branco que passavam pra lá e pra cá com suas bandejas prateadas. Perto do balcão havia uma televisão trouxa passando o noticiário local. Tudo aquilo lembrara Hermione de um pequeno restaurante que almoçara em uma das vezes que fora resolver assuntos do F.A.L.E. na Itália.

- Vamos nos sentar ali. – indicou Joshua, conduzindo Hermione com suas mãos quase encostando nas costas da bruxa.

Sentaram-se numa mesa perto de uma das janelas do restaurante. Mione olhou para fora e novamente notou o quanto o local em que estava era aconchegante. Sem demorar muito um dos garçons se aproximou da mesa e perguntou o que escolheriam.

- Nem olhamos o cardápio ainda. – Hermione respondeu sem-graça.

- Vou querer um cozido e uma garrafa de vinho branco, por favor. – e olhando para Hermione perguntou – Posso pedir o mesmo pra você?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e viu o garçom se afastar. Por alguns segundos ficou encarando o bruxo a sua frente sem falar nada. Joshua era tão austero, mas, ao mesmo tempo, aparentava ser tão frágil. Parecia carregar o mundo nas costas, parecia esconder algo grave. Ela não entendia o porquê ela mesma não tinha investigado tudo o que pudesse sobre o bruxo, Hermione sabia que em outros tempos já teria vasculhado bibliotecas, jornais e tudo mais que fosse possível só para descobrir algo sobre ele. Mas Joshua tinha um efeito inexplicável nela.

No fundo do que Hermione tinha medo era de perdê-lo. Tinha receio de descobrir algo sobre ele e nunca mais vê-lo. Sentia uma necessidade incontrolável de estar perto de Joshua... Não entendia qual era a razão, mas tinha medo de que realmente estivesse gostando dele.

- Já estive aqui antes. – Joshua falou, tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos.

- Percebi. Onde estamos?

- Um pouco depois de Northampton, numa vila trouxa chamada Galway.

- É tão bonita.

- Às vezes, quando estava por perto, aparatava aqui. É muito bom ficar longe do povo mágico, parece que por uns instantes você esquece os problemas.

- Quais problemas? – Hermione ficara receosa de perguntílo sobre seu passado, mas estava extremamente curiosa.

- Só problemas. Todo mundo tem problemas. Não sou diferente de ninguém. – respondeu o bruxo evasivamente.

- Eu só não sei nada sobre você, Joshua.

- O que gostaria de saber? – o bruxo perguntou olhando profundamente nos olhos de Hermione.

Joshua possuía olhos tristes, muito tristes. Uma solidão que transpassa no próprio olhar. A bruxa sabia que esta era talvez a única oportunidade de conhecer melhor o bruxo. Hermione sabia que tinha que perguntar algo que não houvesse como mentir, algo que de fato explicasse porque estava ali, protegendo-a.

- Você é casado?

_"O que? Não! Acabei de desperdiçar uma oportunidade única de descobrir a verdade! Agora ele vai ficar pensando o que de mim? Ai, o que está acontecendo comigo"_

- Eu só amei uma pessoa em toda minha vida. – Joshua respondeu, deixando Hermione surpresa. Apesar de ter sido ela quem perguntara, não imaginava que ele responderia realmente.

- E o que houve com ela?

- Nos separamos.

- Vocês brigavam?

- Todo o tempo... – o bruxo falava olhando um ponto fixo pela janela. Estava completamente solto em seus pensamentos – Engraçado, apesar de brigarmos sempre, quando nos separamos estávamos em nossa melhor fase.

- Seu pedido, senhor. – disse o garçom ao aproximar-se da mesa trazendo pratos esfumantes em suas mãos.

O funcionário do lugar colocou a comida sobre a mesa, se retirou e Joshua continuava encarando o lado de fora da janela. Parecia tão frágil aos olhos de Hermione. O bruxo possuía uma dor amarga em seu semblante. Preocupava-se com ele. Passaria horas só visualizando aquele homem. Joshua era um ponto de interrogação que Hermione tinha ganas de revelar.

- Você ainda a ama?

Joshua desviou seu olhar da janela rapidamente. Pareceu surpreso com a pergunta. Apesar da reação do bruxo, Hermione não se arrependeu de perguntar. Gostaria realmente de saber a resposta.

- Eu amo você.

O olhar de Joshua estava novamente fixo nos olhos de Hermione. Ela não entendia porque, mas sentia-se a mulher mais bela do mundo quando o bruxo lhe encarava daquela maneira. Estava apaixonada por Joshua. Era fato inegável. Sentia um frio gostoso na barriga; uma mistura de euforia e medo.

- Eu não posso...

- O que?

- Estar apaixonada.

- É uma pena.

- O que?

- Não poder evitar.

- Eu não devia. – a bruxa baixou o olhar. Ficava embevecida quando se via presa naqueles olhos. Não podia perder o controle.

- Espere...

Hermione viu Joshua fica de pé assim que levantou seus olhos. O bruxo desviou-se rapidamente de mesas vizinhas a sua e foi em direção ao final da sala. Ela não entendeu de início, mas depois viu Joshua aumentar o volume da televisão.

_"... Victor Dorough, de 42 anos e Isabelle Fow, de 40, tiveram seus corpos mutilados após terem morrido de forma estranha ontem em Northampton. O casal foi jogado neste terreno, em um bairro afastado da cidade, pouco mais das dez horas da noite. Moradores do local disseram ter ouvido gritos minutos antes de encontrarem os corpos ainda quentes. _

_De acordo com a polícia, o mais intrigante é o fato de não haver indícios de violência nem perfurações no corpo das vítimas._

_- Estamos nos baseando que possivelmente seja envenenamento, pois não há outra explicação para mortes como estas. Só se for por mágica._

_A polícia continuará as investigações, mas, até o momento, não possui suspeitos._

_Emma Fielding para o Jornal de Notícias... "_

- Precisamos ir! – disse Joshua assim que terminou a matéria.

- Mas o que houve?

- Eu sei quem são estas pessoas e, se bem estiver certo, estou com um problemão.

NA2: E aí, oq acharam? Meu, eu sei que num é "o" capítulo, mas creio que num esteja ruim... Please, me contem por e-mail Quem quiser me adicionar no msn fique à vontade! Beijão...


	7. Capítulo 7 O bruxo do ano

NA: Por favor, não me matem! Mil perdões pela demora! Eu sei que sempre prometo não demorar para publicar... Meu, sou uma louca, desculpa!

Bom, ao mesmo tempo em que peço desculpas eu quero agradecer a todos que têm me mandado e-mail e reviews... É bom saber que não desistiram de ler minha fic. Pensem pelo lado bom: está acabando! Mais uns 2 capítulos e a angústia termina (termina temporariamente, pois já escrevi o prólogo de uma fic de mistério que publicarei em seqüência).

Peço humildemente (não tenho o direito de pedir de outra maneira...hehe) que vocês me enviem reviews e e-mails... Vocês não fazem idéia de como o que escrevem me inspira.

Beijinhos e boa leitura!

Capítulo 7 – O bruxo do ano

Suas mãos suavam frias. Estava nervosa como nunca estivera. Sempre se sentia agitada quando fazia algo de novo ou importante (como neste caso principalmente, onde ambas as coisas eram verdadeiras). Hermione chegara em Liverpool há mais de seis horas, horas estas que passaram voando, já que em nenhum momento parou para descansar da viagem.

Mal pudera conversar com Joshua em Liverpool. Na verdade, mal conversara com ele desde que saíram do restaurante. Hermione ficara muito intrigada com o possível problema que o bruxo enfrentaria por causa da reportagem que viram juntos. Não parara de pensar sobre o assunto até o momento. Mas agora, o que realmente a preocupava era o discurso que estava preste a fazer.

Ensaiara diversas vezes no espelho, como quando fizera o discurso polêmico em sua formatura em Hogwarts, mas desta vez era diferente. Na escola, Hermione tinha plena consciência que havia poucos alunos mais inteligentes que ela (se é que havia) escutando-a. Agora, ela estaria perante bruxos muito importantes: políticos, milionários e militantes. Hermione não podia falhar; era vigiada por inúmeros olhos famintos por desgraça. Precisava mostrar-se competente como sempre.

Logo vai começar a premiação, Granger. – Draco Malfoy falava com uma calma irritante – Acredito que tenha seu discurso decorado, já que não deixou que o preparássemos para você.

Hermione meneou positivamente a cabeça sem tirar os olhos do público que se sentava em cadeiras acolchoadas espalhadas, em um enorme auditório, em frente a um palco de piso de madeira extremamente bem polida com um púpito forrado com uma faixa semelhante a da parede onde podia se ler "230ª Celebração do prêmio O bruxo do Ano".

A celebração existia há séculos e premiava bruxos que fizeram grandes obras em benefício à comunidade mágica no ano. Hermione soubera que algumas vezes seu próprio nome havia sido cogitado ao prêmio pela sua luta na ong F.A.L.E., mas sempre esteve certa de que seus inimigos não a deixariam ganhar. A libertação dos elfos domésticos era algo polêmico demais para isso.

O apresentador fará uma pequena introdução do evento e, em seqüência, te chamará, Granger. Você terá exatos 10 minutos para abrir a celebração. – Hermione já ouvira todas as recomendações de Malfoy diversas vezes – Fale sobre a importância de se ganhar esse prêmio, da comoção social, do bem que a pessoa exerce. Passe um ar amigável, mas, ao mesmo tempo, arrogante.

Arrogante?

Sim. Ou esquece que você é candidata a Ministra da Magia?

Não gosto desta história, Malfoy. – Hermione desviou seu olhar dos bruxos sentados no auditório. – Não quer dizer que só porque aceitei sua ajuda serei como você. Não vou mentir, forjar, passar em cima das pessoas e, muito menos, fingir ser algo que não sou.

Por favor, Granger. – Malfoy tinha seu típico sorriso sarcástico nos lábios – Não precisa chegar a tanto. E, além do mais, passar um ar arrogante não será difícil. – e completou aproximando-se – Você sempre foi boa nisso.

Para Hermione, naquele momento, nem mesmo a crença popular de contar até dez para se acalmar adiantou; ela nem mesmo chegou ao cinco antes de concluir que Malfoy merecia ouvir "poucas e boas", quem ele pensava que era?

No instante em que se virou para encarar Malfoy, Hermione viu Joshua. E o mais estranho era que não estava sozinho. Joshua estava distante dela, mas, mesmo àquela distância, ela o reconheceu. Estava parcialmente escondido atrás de uma pilastra conversando com um senhor bruxo alto, de barba, compridos cabelos brancos e óculos de meia lua bastante característicos.

Dumbledore!

Não há tempo para cumprimentar velhacos, Granger. – Malfoy falava enquanto empurrava Hermione, sem perceber a distração que ela tivera há pouco – Já está quase na hora.

Hermione desfocou-se da cena que vira no mesmo momento em que ouvira seu nome ser chamado pelo apresentador da premiação. Caminhou o mais calmamente possível até o centro do palco tendo como "fundo musical" as palmas da platéia.

Esforçou-se para relembrar cada palavra de seu discurso, mas, no estado em que estava, nem uma letra vinha a sua mente, sorte ter trazido tudo escrito em um pergaminho. Forçou um ligeiro sorriso no rosto, mas seu corpo permanecia rígido atrás do púpito. "_Amigável e arrogante, não esquece_", Hermione conseguiu "ler" nos lábios de Malfoy o que ele dizia parado no canto do palco.

As palmas foram diminuindo gradativamente (e muito rapidamente na opinião dela). Era agora ou nunca, precisava se concentrar. "_Mas de onde Joshua conhece o Dumbledore?_", um último pensamento teimoso passou pela mente de Hermione antes de se dedicar por completo ao discurso.

Hãm-hãm. – Hermione colocou seus óculos, tirando-os do bolso – Boa noite. Estamos todos aqui presentes para mais uma festa de O Bruxo do ano, que premia, como todos sabem, o bruxo que mais se destacou em obras sociais ou atos de bem para toda a comunidade mágica. Sinto-me honrada de poder ter direito à voz nesta noite, pois nem todos conseguem estar aqui neste palco; alguns merecem, mas não conseguem. Enfim, esse prêmio nos mostra que há "bruxos e bruxos". Há bruxos que realmente são dignos deste título. Porque ser bruxo não é só ter poderes, conheço muitos... com o perdão da palavra... sangues ruins e até abortos que possuem mais caráter que mágicos renomados por aí. É disso que iremos tratar aqui nesta noite: caráter. Bruxos honestos e de bom caráter merecem esse prêmio. Homens e mulheres que têm coragem de enfrentar a ganância e o falso poder de bruxos que só vivem por si. O bem não morreu, nem tudo está perdido. Existem sim bruxos bons e é por isso que essa celebração existe há 230 anos, para premiar essas pessoas. Espero, que este bom sentimento permaneça no coração delas. Nada de ruim prevalece, o mal sempre perde. Isso é fato!

Hermione não fazia mais idéia de quanto tempo passara discursando, só sabia que passara seus dez minutos há muito tempo. Olhava na platéia bruxos importantíssimos, que a ela muito estimavam, como Roger Fielding, presidente da Associação Contra Maus Tratos de Dragões e Beth Rosemberg, lider do Grupo em Luta dos Direitos Femininos do Reino Unido (grande favorita ao prêmio). Mas além de figuras importantes, no ponto de vista de Hermione, também havia pessoas "asquerosas", onde o bruxo-mor era Lúcio Malfoy.

Ele estava sentado em uma mesa há cerca de seis metros de distância do palco junto com outros quatro bruxos, certamente muito ricos com suas capas visivelmente de alguma grife mágica da última moda. Hermione reparou que conforme seu discurso prosseguia, mais admiração ganhava dos convidados e mais ódio de Malfoy que tentava disfarçar muito mal o olhar fervente que carregava com um sorriso de canto de boca.

... E é essa, com certeza, a mensagem que queremos passar com esse prêmio hoje: não desistam nunca de fazer o bem. – Hermione notou o desespero de Draco Malfoy na lateral do palco. O bruxo fazia incessantes sinais de cortes na altura do pescoço como se quisesse que ela parasse de falar. Hermione achou graça da cena, mas concluiu que era melhor encerrar o discurso - Merecem minha admiração todos os bruxos aqui indicados. Quem dera toda a comunidade mágica fosse assim, mas quem sabe um dia. Obrigada.

A ovação veio quase que instantaneamente ao "obrigada" de Hermione. Sentiu um ardor em seu rosto e concluiu e até rubrou de vergonha. Nunca fora aplaudida daquela maneira. Sabia que tinha feito um bom discurso, mas imaginou receber aplausos sinceros, não sendo somente por mera conveniência.

O apresentador da premiação voltou ao palco e se referiu a ela diante do público como "a futura Ministra da Magia" o que a constrangeu por um lado e por outro a deixou muito feliz, já que isso provocou um nada disfarçado desconforto em Lúcio Malfoy.

Você foi perfeita, Granger. – Draco Malfoy comentou com animação enquanto Hermione vinha ao seu encontro, mas, provavelmente após notar o que falara, completou mudando o tom de voz – Mas para a próxima vez precisamos reavaliar a duração dos seus discursos. Você fala muito, Granger.

Hermione ignorou por completo a última informação de Malfoy, pois, no momento, uma antiga preocupação lhe voltou à mente: Joshua conhecia Dumbledore.

A bruxa se afastou de Draco Malfoy, sem dar muita atenção ao que falava, dizendo somente um "depois vemos isso" e caminhou em sentido contrario à entrada do saguão. Precisava encontrar Joshua e de uma vez por todas saber o que acontecia àquele bruxo. Já não bastava o segredo sobre os bruxos da reportagem de tevê, agora tinha a conversa com o diretor de Hogwarts! Por mais que seu intimo a impedisse de procurar evidências sobre seu passado e descobrir que tem que se separar dele por alguma razão, Hermione precisava descobrir algo, um mínimo para poder saber, pelo menos, se esse bruxo é do bem. Nunca mais se sentira assim, como na época da escola. Hermione lembrava como ficava quanto estava instigada a descobrir algo sobre algum fato; procurava em bibliotecas, arquivo de jornais, conversava com professores, enfim, fazia tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance para encontrar a resposta. Era assim que se sentia no momento, instigada a procurar a resposta para essa grande incógnita chamada Joshua.

Sem prestar muita atenção no caminho, parou quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço. Era Harry Potter, com seu uniforme de alto escalão do Quartel dos Aurores. Embora ainda não o tivesse encontrado, Hermione sabia que estava lá, juntamente com dezena de jovens aurores, para manter a segurança no evento.

O que aconteceu, Hermione? Te chamei diversas vezes.

Desculpa, Harry. É só que estou com um pouco de pressa.

Algum problema? – Hermione percebeu que no momento estava sendo mais profissional que amigo o que não a desagradou já que não eram mais amigos como antes há tempo. - Todos os aurores estão de prontidão. Premiações como essa não costumam ser de todo pacíficas.

Não, nada grave. Desculpa, tenho que ir. – Após dar alguns passos, Hermione voltou-se novamente para Harry e completou – Você voltará para Londres ainda hoje? – Harry respondeu que sim – Voltarei com você então. Prometo que depois conversamos melhor sobre isso.

Tem certeza que não há nada de errado? – Harry ainda perguntou em um tom de voz preocupado, mas Hermione já havia se virado e seguido seu caminho apressadamente.

Pedira para ir a Londres com Harry, pois sabia que não poderia voltar com Joshua. Na verdade queria, após descobrir o máximo que pudesse, se afastar do bruxo. Não desejava mais fazer parte de um jogo onde não sabia as regras e, por isso, sempre acabava perdendo.

Após caminhar por cerca de vinte minutos, chegou no seu quarto de hotel. Draco Malfoy alugara um dos melhores quartos do hotel Maison com a explicação que "a futura ministra da magia precisava mostrar elegância". Uma grande besteira na opinião dela já que passaria somente algumas horas ali.

Assim que abriu a porta do quarto, Hermione o viu parado de costas à ela. Por um instante pensou ter visto seu passado, quando chegava do serviço e encontrava Rony parado, esperando para lhe dar um beijo. Mas não era Rony, era Joshua. Apesar de terem o mesmo porte e até, muitas vezes, atitudes semelhantes, não era Rony e isso, intimamente, desapontava Hermione. Se pudesse, queria tanto voltar ao passado. Apagar tudo de ruim que lhe acontecera. Voltar a aproveitar o tempo que passou ao lado de seu amado, tantas vezes Hermione trocou uma noite romântica por estudos e trabalho... Ah, como se arrependia!

Joshua se virou assim que ouviu alguém entrar no quarto. Hermione notou seu olhar mudar bruscamente de tristeza para felicidade.

Vi seu discurso. Você foi muito bem.

Quero falar com você Joshua sobre outro assunto. – Hermione tentou ser o mais seca possível, apesar de ter ficado lisonjeada pelo elogio – Na verdade, quero falar com você sobre o assunto de sempre.

Joshua baixou o olhar e sentou-se lentamente na cama, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. O bruxo inspirou fundo uma vez antes de soltar o ar já totalmente resignado, como se não agüentasse mais o pesado fardo que carregava por anos.

E o que quer falar?

Não sabia que você conhecia Alvo Dumbledore, Joshua. Você é um bruxo misterioso que tem como amigos bruxos importantes. – e completou com um tom de voz ríspido – Mais quem diabos você é?

Eu sou o que você vê. – Joshua estava sendo mais evasivo que nunca e isso irritou profundamente Hermione.

Não, não é e sabe por que? Porque eu não sei o que vejo. Acredito que você próprio não deva saber quem é porque você se esconde. Se esconde por detrás desta estúpida máscara de homem misterioso que até agora só tem me magoado.

Eu te magoei?

Hermione hesitou no momento. Queria dizer a ele que todas as vezes em que esteve com ele, na verdade ela estava era com Rony. Seu pensamento era exclusivo para seu noivo. Quando estava com Joshua, só o que desejava era poder estar novamente com a única pessoa que já amara em toda sua vida. Joshua, na verdade, era a maneira que Hermione encontrara para manter Rony vivo.

Não. – respondeu após refletir um pouco – Não, Joshua. Eu que me iludi. Desculpa. Mas a questão é que eu tenho medo.

Medo de mim?

Por céus, Joshua, eu não sei quem ou o que você é. Já não bastasse todos os segredos que me omitia, hoje você vê uma reportagem de dois supostos trouxas mortos e diz que os conhecia. Não gosto de não entender alguma coisa, e eu não te entendo! – Hermione ajoelhou-se no chão, à beira da cama, ficando assim bem próxima do bruxo antes de continuar num tom de voz mais ameno – Me deixa te entender?

Não sou um bruxo mau.

Hermione quis abraçar Joshua nesse momento. A maneira inocente como ele falara era exatamente como Rony falava quando queria se inocentar de algo.

Bom, vamos tentar sermos diretos, okay? Quem eram aqueles dois na reportagem hoje cedo?

Comensais da morte que há alguns anos trabalhavam para os dois lados, fazendo papel de informantes.

Informantes? Informantes de quem? Eram seus informantes?

Trabalhavam como agentes duplos, revelavam informações sobre os comensais para os aurores.

E para você não? – Hermione perguntou na ânsia de que, como resposta, recebesse algo direto como "sou um auror disfarçado" ou "sou um espião ultra-secreto do Ministério da Magia", tudo o que ela intimamente suspeitava.

Não, para mim não.

Então como os conhecia? E porque estaria em apuros como dissera?

Joshua olhou para a bruxa ajoelhada a sua frente. Hermione sentiu a "aspereza" da mão "leve" do moreno afagando seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e por um momento imaginou Rony vivo novamente.

Alguns segundos depois de sentir a mão de Joshua afastar-se de seu rosto, Hermione abriu os olhos bem a tempo de vê-lo se levantar.

Desculpa, Hermione. Tenho medo de envolvê-la. Desculpa. – disse já se encaminhando à porta.

Me envolver em que?

Nesse instante, os dois pararam de falar quando ouviram o bater na porta.

Hermione, posso entrar? – um bruxo de olhos verdes e uma cicatriz na testa abriu a porta.

Oh, Harry. – a bruxa não quis, mas com certeza sua voz transpareceu o desagrado pelo aparecimento do amigo em horário inoportuno. – Entre.

Hermione não soube explicar o que foi a troca de olhares entre Harry e Joshua. Ambos pararam qualquer tentativa de indício de conversa.

Depois conversamos, Hermione.

Joshua, espera...

O bruxo saiu antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase. Hermione demorou alguns segundos até compreender que Joshua havia fugido dela novamente. Mais uma vez ela ficara sem saber definitivamente quem ele era. A única vantagem da conversa, na opinião de Hermione, fora a descoberta dos informantes, mas, mesmo assim, apesar de ser uma informação importante, para ela nada servia.

Quem era esse bruxo? – Harry perguntou, fazendo com que Hermione voltasse sua atenção novamente para ele.

Só um amigo. – e, após notar o semblante de Harry, completou – Por que, você o conhece?

Não, mas é como se conhecesse. Me lembra muito alguém.

Estranho, Harry, tive essa mesma impressão quando o conheci.

O céu estava de um rosa extremamente bonito. Hermione chegara a conclusão que já vira uma vez um quadro de um artista trouxa com a pintura a óleo daquele mesmo céu. Era quase mágica a maneia em que o azul já escurecido se encontrava com um amarelo restante do belo dia frio e, estranhamente, como resultado obtinham um rosa que parecia se movimentar pela imensidão acima.

Estava completamente solta em pensamentos sem nexo, em recordações sem muita relevância. Queria ficar assim para sempre, sentindo o vento frio que sacudia seus cabelos rebeldes para fora da janela do carro trouxa que Harry havia alugado.

Passara horas ao lado de Harry quase sem pronunciar uma palavra. Sabia que o amigo estava curioso para saber porque decidira voltar de carro com ele, mas respeitava o silêncio tão particular de Hermione. Ela agradeceu mentalmente Harry por isso.

Ela mesma não queria pensar no assunto. Tinha diversos pensamentos na mente que lutavam entre si para que algum pudesse ganhar a atenção da bruxa, mas Hermione forçava-se a negar qualquer indício de pensamento sobre Joshua. Estava cansada daquela conversa evasiva dele. O bruxo tinha todo o direito de querer guardar seus assuntos particulares para si, mas, já que era assim, Hermione não queria envolver-se com ele. Já tinha problemas próprios para pensar e não eram poucos.

Viera à mente agora a cara de desgosto de Lucio Malfoy após seu discurso. Ainda não tivera tempo para pensar nisso, mas, agora, sentia brotar em seu rosto um sorriso ao lembrar da inveja que Malfoy devia ter sentido.

Se antes tinha dúvidas se queria ser Ministra da Magia agora estava certa: não era questão de querer, ela DEVIA ser, nascera para isso. Não concordava com as injustiças e diferenças existentes entre a comunidade mágica, mas nunca lhe passara envolver-se com política para resolver esses problemas. Não entendia até porque nunca pensara nisso. Podia até ter se candidatado antes.

Não tinha medo da represália que poderia sofrer de um ex-comensal da morte. Afinal já ajudara a matar até o pior bruxo de todos os tempos. Alguém precisava se opor a Lucio Malfoy. Não se considerava corajosa, mas sabia que covarde nunca fora e desistir da campanha estava fora de questão.

Olhou para o lado e viu um Harry concentrado na estrada a sua frente. Hermione nunca andara de carro trouxa com o amigo, mas confiava que, se ele pegara o veículo para dirigir era porque sabia. E dirigia muito bem. Hermione pensou em perguntar com quem aprendera, mas chegou a conclusão que fora Rony quem o ensinara.

Mesmo não querendo pensar em Joshua, uma coisa lhe veio à mente: ele dissera que as duas pessoas mostradas na reportagem eram comensais da morte que trabalhavam como informantes de Aurores. Com certeza eram informantes de Harry. Talvez o amigo soubesse de alguma coisa que lhe interessasse.

Harry.

Sim? – o bruxo respondeu de sobressalto. Não esperava que Hermione falasse naquele momento.

Você conhecia Victor Dorough e Isabelle Fow?

Harry pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, mas respondeu sem muito rodeio. – Eram comensais da morte que há uns anos nos ajudavam. – e completou desviando rapidamente os olhos da estrada – Por que a pergunta?

Vi em um noticiário uma matéria sobre a morte deles.

Mas como sabia que eram bruxos?

Hermione hesitou antes de responder. Não sabia se devia comentar sobre o lado misterioso de Joshua, mas, mesmo tendo se afastado de Harry por diversos anos, ele era o único com quem sabia que poderia conversar; além de ser chefe dos aurores, o que seria garantia de informações que mais ninguém teria.

Lembra-se do bruxo que vira no meu quarto há algumas horas? – ele meneou positivamente a cabeça, fazendo a bruxa continuar – Eu o conheci há alguns meses. Hoje de manhã, quando íamos para Liverpool, ele ficou abalado com a notícia da morte misteriosa de Dorough e Fow. Ele confessou também que estaria com problemas por causa disso.

Estranho. Um bruxo que conhece comensais da morte e se encrenca com suas mortes não me parece boa coisa.

Já pensei assim também, mas, o mais estranho é que quando o questionei sobre o assunto ele me contou a verdade, disse que os dois mortos eram comensais. Por que não mentiu então?

Mas quem é esse bruxo, afinal?

Não sei. Na verdade, a única informação concreta que tenho é que se chama Joshua.

Joshua? Joshua de quê?

Hermione nunca parara para pensar que não sabia seu sobrenome. Na verdade, será que "Joshua" não era algo inventado. Pensou o quanto idiota era por confiar cegamente assim em um estranho. Deixara entrar em sua vida sem pedir permissão e sem muito questionar. Hermione não era assim, o que aquele bruxo tinha de tão especial? Por que fazia esse estardalhaço com sua vida?

Investigarei o que puder sobre ele, Mione. Não é nada bom você se envolver com um bruxo com esses mistérios todos.

As palavras "se envolver", no ponto de vista de Hermione, saíram com um significado diferente. Sabia que o amigo não dissera por mal, mas era estranho ouvir alguém dizer algo sobre um sentimento que ela pensava estar invisível aos olhos alheios.

Não estou me envolvendo com ele.

Não foi o que quis dizer. Mas, mesmo que estivesse, qual seria o problema, Hermione?

Harry! Rony era seu amigo!

Sim, e você também. Olha na verdade sempre imaginei como reagiria quando isso acontecesse, mas vendo você tão animada como nesses últimos meses, acredito que um novo amor só lhe faria bem. Desde que Rony morreu você se fechou, mudou, se secou. Se isolar nunca fora a melhor opção, mas foi a sua opção. Respeito isso.

Joshua mexe comigo, não vou negar, mas é de uma maneira diferente. É inexplicável.

Deve ser pela semelhança dele com Rony. Você deve ter buscado, inconscientemente, alguém parecido com ele.

Parecido com Rony? O que Harry queria dizer? Joshua sempre lhe fazia lembrar de seu noivo, mas pensara que fosse somente em sua imaginação. Parando melhor para pensar, Hermione concluiu que ambos realmente tinham a mesma altura, a mesma pele branquinha, o rosto quadrado austero e mesmo tendo cabelos escuros, Joshua também tinha fios finos, como os de Rony, Lembrava-se de passar horas alisando aquele cabelo fininho que tanto amava.

Estranhamente sentiu um aperto no peito. Um medo de ter algumas suspeitas infundadas e (por que não) impossíveis confirmadas. Não, não... Seria doloroso demais.

Já haviam chegado a Londres há cerca de meia hora. O centro da cidade estava animado com muitos trouxas que bebiam e riam nos mais famosos pubs da Inglaterra. Hermione já conhecia aquele caminho de cor. Sabia que mais alguns minutos estaria em seu lugar, sua casa, seu trabalho e sua vida. Não via a hora de deitar-se em sua cama, fechar os olhos e tentar esquecer todos os seus problemas. Quem sabe quando acordasse tudo estaria diferente?

Harry estacionou perfeitamente o carro em frente à sede do F.A.L.E. Hermione realmente pensou em parabenizá-lo pela maneira em que dirigia, poucos bruxos sabiam guiar carros trouxas e muito menos guiar bem.

Investigarei sobre aquele bruxo amanhã. Entrei em contato com novas notícias. – disse Harry assim que a bruxa bateu a porta do veículo.

Obrigada por tudo, Harry. Não sei como agradecer.

Não precisa. Amigos são para essas coisas.

Hermione viu o carro se afastar enquanto pensava o quanto era bom ter a amizade de Harry novamente. Concluíra como fora infantil ter se afastado do bruxo após a morte de Rony. Era algo sem sentido que fora superado nesses últimos meses.

O molho de chave estava dentro da sua maior mala. Tinha que abrir a porta da sede para, aí então, entrar em sua casa. À noite já caira há tempo, o que dificultava Hermione de encontrar o molho em sua mala. Acostumara-se aos formatos das chaves que tinha, já que por diversas vezes procurara a correta no breu, como agora.

Separara com os dedos hábeis a chave correta, uma menor na cor dourada. Devagar a enfiou na porta e quase que instantaneamente ao vira-la na fechadura sentiu um calor vindo de encontro a ela.

Fora tudo tão rápido que quando Hermione se deu conta estava sendo jogada contra a rua pelo fogo alto que era cuspido para fora do prédio. Somente quando caira violentamente contra o chão gelado da rua Hermione se dera conta do que estava acontecendo: a sede do FALE, juntamente com sua casa estava pegando fogo. Houvera uma explosão, um atentado contra a vida e o trabalho de Hermione.

Sentiu alguém puxá-la pelo braço para longe do prédio, pois as labaredas ainda eram projetadas contra a rua, alcançando distâncias imensas. Toda a estrutura do prédio estava banhada de chamas tão vermelhas e ardentes que provocava, para quem assistia, um espetáculo de uma beleza perigosa e sedutora.

Não tinha como apagar o fogo com qualquer tipo de magia, havia muitos trouxas curiosos e espantados ao redor. Além do mais as chamas já cobriam todo o prédio e parecia que não demoraria muito para que desabasse.

Hermione assistia dormente, sem ação, o fogo consumir todo o seu sonho em poucos segundos. Há alguns anos o fogo lhe roubara Rony e agora seu trabalho e sua casa. O fogo, sem saber, estava consumindo sua vida, sua energia. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, sentou-se no meio fio do outro lado da rua e amaldiçoou em silêncio o monstro que a estava fazendo sofrer.

**NA2**: Nem vou prometer não demorar com o próximo capítulo pq sempre demoro... Gente, desculpa novamente, ta? Espero que tenham gostado ;-). Ah, Por favor, mandem reviews, ok? E quem quiser me mandar e-mail ou me adicionar no msn, sintam-se a vontade: 


	8. Capítulo 8 Outra Metade

**N.A.:** Gente, novamente, não me matem! Desta vez eu tenho que admitir que não foi exatamente falta de tempo que me fez atrasar a atualização da fic: eu tive um bloqueio! Aiaiai, dizem que o primeiro bloqueio agente nunca esquece, pois é, tive o meu. Sei lá, sentava na frente do micro para escrever, mas não me vinha nada à mente. Já tinha mais da metade escrita, mas o mais importante num vinha (vcs vão entender pq). Desculpa, galera! Espero que essa fase bloqueio tenha passado pra sempre, não pretendo mais demorar tanto assim. Explicações à parte, quero agradecer demais os reviews e e-mails. Nem preciso dizer que eles me ajudaram pra karamba, né? Brigadão mesmo! Beijão **Thaty, Chris, Dudynha, Mary e Pri** que me mandaram até um review duplo… hehe. Valeu, garotas! **Mary Campbol**, que esses dias me mandou um e-mail incentivo... Ajudou, ta vendo? **Anaisa**, nem o meu, nem o seu msn apareceu! O Fanfiction num ta liberando :S... bom, pra quem quiser meu MSN é todamulekinha (hotmail). **Taty Potter**, olha, milagres acontecem! Obrigada por minha fic estar neste milagre... Continua lendo! **Rita Weasley** e sua sobrinha de 8 anos (qual nome dela?): brigadão pelo apoio! **Lucy Holmes** já é minha amiga há séculos, só tenho uma coisa a dizer: TE DOLO! **Tina Granger**: a resposta para seu questionamento está no final deste capítulo. Espero que tenha suprido suas expectativas! **LelyinTheSky** valeu pelo review! Então, atualmente estou postando no Through rain e no fanfiction só (por pura preguiça mesmo). **Lely Halliwell**, hum, parou de ler minha fic pq tava na Alemanha, né? Hehe... Que chique, menina, ainda bem que agora voltou a ler. Obrigada pelo review. **Ju fan**, querida, vc comentou certinho sim! Obrigada pelo comentário (tb gostava demais daquela personagem...hehe)! **Rk-chan**, pronto, está atualizada… hehe… prometo que abandoná-la não vou. **Miss Granger**: tb acho este estranho bem charmoso… hehe… Valeu pelos e-mails! **Madame Mim**, tb prefiro este Draco do que aquele possessivo...hehe, beijos! **Maris,** não roa mais suas unhas... hehe, o cap já está aqui! **Pontas**, brigadão pelo comentário! **Luiza**, obrigada, querida, continue lendo e me mandando comentários, tá! **Nikari,** minha ex-funcionária preferida (hauahuahau) que bom que vc voltou a ler minhas fics. Adorava quando vc reclamava das minhas longas N.A.s... Vc deve estar achando esta "ligeiramente" grande, não? hehe... Beijão, querida! Enfim, desculpa se esqueci alguém, mas prometo compensar no próximo capítulo.

**N.A.2:** (Se tem alguém ainda lendo... hehe) Seguinte, próximo capítulo será o penúltimo, como havia dito, mas ainda não defini se terá ou não epílogo (que para quem me conhece quer dizer que terá praticamente um capítulo a mais...hehe). Bom, espero que vcs gostem deste cap 8, pois, pelo menos o final tem uma "coisinha" a la Jaqueline... aiaiai... hehe.

Boa leitura e até o próximo capítulo!

**Capítulo 8 – Outra metade**

Uma brisa gelada fez Hermione estremecer. Sentiu alguém cobri-la com um cobertor com leve cheiro de amônia, mas não olhou quem era. Na verdade, Hermione não sabia há quanto tempo estava encarando a rua asfaltada, talvez minutos, horas... Quem sabe dias? Ouvia vagamente uma agitação ao redor, mas ela sabia que se levantasse os olhos veria pequenas chamas consumindo uma carcaça preta do que antes era um prédio. A sede de sua Ong, o lugar onde morava.

"Hermione?"

Não, não queria atender quem quer que fosse. Por que não a deixavam simplesmente em paz? Não viam que no momento ela só queria ficar ali, quietinha? Não viam que ela não agüentava mais sofrer e ver que sua vida estava definitivamente acabada? Não viam que ela não queria encarar a realidade para não chorar desesperadamente, como uma criança?

"Hermione?" a bruxa ouviu novamente alguém chamar seu nome. A voz estava tão carregada de pena que fez encher seus olhos de lágrimas. Não adiantava continuar fingindo que nada havia acontecido. Hermione levantou os olhos e viu Harry curvado, com o rosto na altura ao dela.

"Tome este copo d'água, vai te fazer sentir melhor", disse ele entregando um copo plástico cheio. Hermione não sentia sede, nem frio, mas as pessoas ao redor pareciam sentir por ela. Olhando em volta, viu que estava sentada no degrau da porta traseira de uma ambulância trouxa que estava parada, com as portas abertas, em frente à sede do FALE.

Passando os olhos na rua, Hermione pôde ver que havia ainda alguns bombeiros trouxas espirrando água nas pequenas labaredas que ainda restavam no local e, além dos trouxas, ela percebeu que haviam bruxos do Quartel de Aurores espalhados pelo local também. Harry agora conversava com seus subordinados com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Mesmo com a presença de aurores, nada poderiam ter feito com tantos trouxas em volta, provavelmente Harry devia ter usado algum feitiço para que os bombeiros acreditassem que eram policiais trouxas investigando o caso. Por um instante Hermione se arrependeu de ter escolhido viver em um bairro quase completamente trouxa. Se houvesse mais bruxos, quem sabe o fogo não teria consumido sua sede de trabalho.

Hermione levantou-se da ambulância e caminhou enlaçada em seus próprios braços. O local estava se acalmando aos poucos; os bombeiros já haviam contido as chamas que tomaram parcialmente as casas vizinhas também.

Sua casa estava irreconhecível. Tudo se transformara em brasa. Algumas paredes ao fundo ainda permaneciam em pé, parcialmente escuras, mas, de resto, não sobrara nada. Um dos bombeiros, ao vê-la, falou sobre o perigo de ficar ali e a conduziu novamente para perto da ambulância.

"Srta Granger?"

Hermione reconheceu Marcus Belby ao atender o chamado. O bruxo estava parado ao seu lado, vestido de maneira que poderia ser passado facilmente por um trouxa trajado elegantemente, mas Hermione sabia que essa era uma das roupas oficiais de Aurores.

"Sou Marcus Belby. Preciso que a senhorita me acompanhe até o ministério. Há algumas perguntas que precisam ser feitas" depois de um momento de hesitação o bruxo continuou "Uma grande quantidade de magia foi usada nesse incêndio. O Quartel dos Aurores é encarregado de investigar casos assim".

Não queria ir, pelo menos não para qualquer lugar que fosse interrogada a falar qualquer coisa sobre o que acontecera nessa noite. Sabia que Harry não deixaria que tomassem mais tempo que o necessário, mas ela queria mesmo era esquecer... Quem sabe deitar e chorar escondido, como já fazia há anos.

"Não agora, Sr Belby. Hermione precisa descansar. Depois me encarrego de levá-la ao Quartel de Aurores". Joshua estava parado há alguns passos dela. Hermione nunca ficara tão satisfeita em ver alguém. "Como você está?".

"Bem", embora sua resposta não lhe soou verdadeira, como já imaginava.

"Desculpe, mas quem é o senhor?" Belby perguntou visivelmente intrigado.

"O noivo dela".

Hermione não quis saber de mais nada. Estava perturbada o bastante para esperar e ouvir o que Belby diria, aproximou-se de Joshua e deixou ser abraçada pelo bruxo enquanto caminhavam lado a lado. Todos seus esforços no momento eram para caminhar. Agora só o que pensava era ir com Joshua onde quer que fosse, qualquer lugar longe dali. Não agüentava mais desviar os olhos da carcaça de sua casa. Teria que resolver toda aquela situação, sim, mas não agora.

"Me abrace forte". Joshua falou assim que se afastaram do prédio "Eu te conduzo".

Hermione abraçou Joshua como há tempos não fazia. Sentiu-se protegida novamente. Parecia que nada poderia fazer-lhe mal, nem mesmo quando sentiu seu corpo ser comprimido, como se estivesse entrando em um cilindro invisível, quando eles aparataram. Simplesmente fechou os olhos e encostou sua cabeça no peito do bruxo.

Sabia que tinham chegado a algum lugar, mas não quis abrir os olhos. Simplesmente deixou seu rosto ser erguido pelas mãos carinhosas de Joshua. Ele segurou o queixo de Hermione e a fez olhar seu rosto.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo".

Enfim, as lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Não poderia mais segurar seu choro. Novamente abraçado a Joshua, Hermione chorou. Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com ela? Por que a felicidade não gostava dela, não gostava de sua vida e vivia fugindo? Sentiu quando Joshua a tomou pelos braços, carregando-a no colo. Hermione passou seus braços pelo ombro do bruxo e, com o rosto afogado em seu ombro, chorou.

Joshua a deitou muito suavemente em uma cama encostada a uma parede. Ele tirou com cuidado os braços de Hermione em volta de si. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto molhado com menos intensidade. Sua respiração estava se normalizando aos poucos enquanto assistia o quão cuidadosamente Joshua desdobrava um grosso lençol claro e a cobria. Após ajeitá-la na cama, como somente alguém que realmente se importa faria, ele sentou-se na beira, encarando-a da maneira mais gentil possível. Hermione não mais chorava. Joshua passou delicadamente a mão no rosto dela, que fechou os olhos. Sentiu um leve beijo em seus lábios e ainda ouviu um "boa noite, meu amor" antes de cair completamente no sono.

Hermione acordou com um cheiro gostoso de café. Dormira um sono pesado, sem sonhos. Sentia seu corpo ligeiramente dolorido, mas sua mente estava mais clara.

Sentou-se na cama, após espreguiçar-se preguiçosamente, e olhou ao redor. Viu-se em um cômodo pouco iluminado. Hermione sabia que era dia devido às frestas de luz que entravam pelas janelas de madeiras pregadas umas nas outras. Ao lado da cama havia uma cômoda baixa, meio torta, de madeira, que apoiava um abajur em cima. O quarto era pequeno, mas havia duas portas opostas nele. Hermione ajeitou os cabelos como pôde e, ainda sonolenta, caminhou até a porta a sua frente. A casa possuía outro cômodo. Após dar uma rápida olhada Hermione presumiu que era uma cozinha. Havia apenas uma mesa de madeira com três cadeiras, uma pequena pia e uma "caixa" (literalmente) que Hermione acreditava ser a geladeira.

Caminhou até a pia e examinou o conteúdo dentro de uma garrafa que estava lá em cima. Era café. Tudo que Hermione precisava no momento. Tomou alguns goles usando a tampa da garrafa. Não havia sinal de Joshua; ele provavelmente havia lhe preparado o café e saído.

Voltou para o cômodo onde havia dormido. Não queria mesmo ir para o Quartel de Aurores com Joshua. Era muito grata a ele, mas, agora, com a cabeça no lugar, estava decidida que precisava resolver essa situação sozinha, de uma vez por todas. Pensou em um lugar bem reservado perto da cabine telefônica do Ministério da Magia que sempre usava e, contrariando qualquer recomendação médica, desaparatou sozinha.

"Não notou nada de estranho esta semana, Srta Granger?"

"Não passei muito tempo na minha casa nesses últimos meses. Estava internada no St Mungus", Hermione não saberia dizer com quantos bruxos ela já havia conversado sobre isso. Desde que aceitara ser candidata à ministra da magia já tivera que conversar com aurores diversas vezes.

Não havia muito tempo que Hermione chegara ao Quartel de Aurores. Assim que se identificou na entrada já logo a chamaram para prestar depoimento. Harry ainda não havia chegado. Uma pena, pois Hermione sabia que ele seria muito mais objetivo que aquele auror novato.

"Ficou internada no St Mungus?"

"Sim. Sofri um atentado"

"Que tipo de atentado?"

Hermione teve vontade de desistir de conversar com o auror. Como ele podia pegar seu depoimento sem saber nada sobre sua vida? Tinha quase certeza que o bruxo a sua frente não sabia nem que ela era candidata à ministra da Magia. Ele não lia jornal?

Antes que o auror pudesse lhe fazer qualquer outra pergunta a bruxa que trabalhava na recepção abriu uma fresta da porta.

"Sr Willians, desculpa entrar assim, mas tem aqui um bruxo que diz que a Srta Granger não pode dar o depoimento sem a presença dele" ela falava só com a cabeça para dentro da sala.

"Não pode dar o depoimento sem ele?"

Antes mesmo de Hermione poder presumir quem era, a bruxa que estava na porta foi empurrada, dando espaço para um bruxo loiro entrar. Draco Malfoy era realmente um abusado, Hermione concluiu, mesmo com o passar do tempo ele continuava o mesmo. "_Tomara que prendam-no por desacato a autoridade_", pensou ela.

"Que absurdo é esse, sr Malfoy?" o auror parecia sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Era evidente que era novato na profissão e Malfoy pareceu perceber isso.

"Sou assessor, agente e advogado da Srta Granger. Ela não pode ser interrogada sem a minha presença" enquanto falava Malfoy ia depositando sua maleta em cima da mesa do auror.

"Meu advogado? Malfoy, não estou sendo acusada de nada"

"Não imaginou como essa sua visita ao quartel de aurores pode ser prejudicial à campanha?" o bruxo falava quase num sussuro, perto de Hermione "Daqui a pouco terá vários jornalistas no lado de fora, inventando matérias sobre o motivo de estar aqui"

Hermione estava começando a se irritar. Sua casa e seu trabalho foram queimados num incêndio criminoso e Malfoy só pensava naquela maldita campanha.

"Vou pedir que o senhor se retire" o auror falava, mas sem pulso firme.

"Você não vai querer ir contra a constituição bruxa, vai?".

Hermione sabia que na constituição não havia nada escrito sobre a obrigatoriedade da presença de advogados em depoimentos de testemunhas, mas o auror pareceu extremamente confuso com a pergunta.

"Willians, pode deixar que eu resolvo isso". Harry Potter apareceu inesperadamente à porta. Parecia tão imponente como antes, vestindo sua capa preta com um grande bolso nas laterais de onde se via o formato da lendária varinha que matara Voldemort há anos. Ele tomou o lugar de Willians que rapidamente saiu da sala, visivelmente aliviado. Harry estava agitado, como se estivesse chegando de um árduo serviço. Hermione pensou em perguntar a ele o que estava acontecendo, mas achou melhor deixar para depois já que Malfoy estava com eles na sala.

"Para que está aqui, Malfoy?"

"Prefiro acompanhar o depoimento da minha cliente, Potter. Se não se incomodar, é claro"

"Hermione?" Harry perguntou querendo a confirmação da bruxa.

"Por mim tudo bem, Harry".

Visivelmente a contragosto Harry pegou os papéis do inquérito do incêndio e começou a examiná-los.

"Como já dissemos, Hermione, foi constatada uma grande quantidade de magia no incêndio do ontem. Além da magia usada no início do fogo, provavelmente fora usado o feitiço 'chama sem fim', pois as labaredas estavam visivelmente incontroláveis".

"Não usaram o detector de magia?" Malfoy falava como se quisesse achar falhas em Harry. Era claro que a rixa entre os dois ia muito além da escola. Hermione sempre suspeitava algo sobre um namorico de Malfoy com Gina, mas nunca teve suas suspeitas confirmadas.

"Somos profissionais, Malfoy, é claro que usamos! Mas, infelizmente, não encontramos muita coisa. O detector de magia conseguiu captar alguns sinais nos arredores. Como na região onde você mora, Hermione, não há muitos bruxos, estamos esperançosos de encontrarmos algo relevante. Estou para receber o resultado da perícia".

"Pelo visto os profissionais não são vocês" Malfoy falou com a voz ligeiramente baixa, mas alta o suficiente para Harry ouvir.

"Se você veio aqui somente para atrapalhar eu vou ter que pedir que saia, Malfoy" Harry havia se levantado da cadeira e estava agora com as duas mãos apoiadas na mesa.

"Por favor, será que podíamos continuar o depoimento e terminar logo com isso?" Hermione estava cansada daquela situação. Apesar de ainda estar abalada com o incêndio da noite anterior, estava lúcida o suficiente para saber que aquela discussão não levaria a nada.

"Está certa" disse Harry depois de sentar-se novamente, embora fosse visível que ainda estava irritado.

"Senhor" o auror novato estava agora à porta "Chegou o resultado da perícia no caso do incêndio de ontem"

Harry pegou o envelope pardo das mãos do auror e retirou de lá alguns pergaminhos. O bruxo lia atentamente cada linha e Hermione imaginava o que podia estar escrito nelas. Não tinha esperança de descobrir muita coisa.

"Temos aqui a lista de alguns bruxos que usaram algum tipo de magia nos arredores de sua casa nas cinco horas antes do atentado. Ninguém muito suspeito até agora. Todos limpos, sem ficha no quartel".

"Incompetência"

Antes que Harry pudesse comentar algo sobre a provocação feita por Draco Malfoy ele parou em uma linha específica no segundo pergaminho da perícia.

"Hugh Callis tem ficha no quartel de aurores."

"Quais acusações, Harry?".

"Uso de maldições imperdoáveis"

"Deixe-me ver" Harry entregou a ela a ficha que estava em suas mãos. Havia nomes, fotografias e pequenos detalhes sobre a vida de cada um na lista. Hugh Callis era um homem alto e robusto.

"Já vi esse bruxo antes" Draco falava enquanto tomava o pergaminho de Hermione "Eu o vi conversando com meu pai durante a entrega do prêmio ontem".

"Tem certeza do que está dizendo, Malfoy?".

"Potter, eu ando de olho nos passos do meu pai esses últimos meses por causa da campanha".

"Ah, claro, a campanha. Hermione, eu te disse que isso não era boa idéia. Olha o resultado, você está sem casa e sem trabalho" Harry falava em um tom reprovador.

"Sem trabalho não. Uma candidata como ela tem muito trabalho pra fazer".

"Essa candidatura só está colocando ela em perigo, você não está vendo!".

"Então Hugh Callis é nosso principal suspeito?" disse Hermione tentando fazer com que os bruxos retomassem o assunto principal.

"Pelo visto sim. Mandarei agora mesmo uma coruja com um pedido de busca para ele. Se Malfoy estiver certo..." Harry falava com uma evidente cara de insatisfação "... acredito sim que encontramos nosso elo para colocar Lucio Malfoy na cadeia".

"E assim acabar com a candidatura dele. Perfeito!" Malfoy falou entusiasmado.

"Mas vocês têm certeza que esse tal Callis pode ter incendiado o F.A.L.E. a mando de Malfoy?" Hermione sabia que havia grande possibilidade de ter sido Lucio o autor do atentado, mas não havia provas efetivas contra ele até agora.

"Certeza não temos, por isso mesmo preciso conversar com esse bruxo para, quem sabe, conseguirmos evidências".

"Acho uma excelente idéia." Malfoy falava enquanto pegava sua pasta em cima da mesa e se levantava, encaminhando-se para a porta. "Granger, não desapareça, teremos muito trabalho de agora em diante. Mandarei corujas com as boas-novas da campanha assim que puder".

Hermione nesse instante se perguntava porque aceitou Draco Malfoy como assessor de campanha. Nada lhe vinha à mente; talvez estivesse desesperada demais.

"Não entendo como você agüenta esse Malfoy", Harry falava calmamente, como se estivesse somente divagando sobre algum assunto.

Mesmo com suas suspeitas, era difícil para Hermione acreditar que por causa de uma concorrência com Lúcio Malfoy, perdera toda sua vida. Como aquele bruxo poderia ser tão baixo? Não bastara alguns meses em Azkaban para aprender? Não, raça de Malfoy não aprende nunca, são ruins por natureza.

"Como você está, Mione?" Harry perguntou em um tom ameno, bem diferente do tom de voz que usara quando Draco estava na sala.

"Cansada". Esta era a melhor definição para o que estava sentindo. Sentia-se cansada, sem ter no que se apoiar. Quando perdera Rony, o F.A.L.E. fora sua válvula de escape, uma maneira de se ocupar e não enlouquecer. Mas e agora? O que seria dela?

"Conta comigo. Você não está não, ainda mais agora" Harry falou muito rapidamente e, sem dar tempo de Hermione comentar qualquer coisa sobre o que havia dito, completou "Mione, eu te prometo que vamos pegar quem está fazendo isso com você. Pode ter a certeza de que o culpado não ficará impune. Confie em mim".

Harry sempre fora seu amigo, sempre confiara nele, mas, agora, era difícil acreditar em algo bom quando tudo que lhe acontecia era desgraças.

"Acho melhor ir, Harry"

"Tem para onde ir?"

Mesmo não querendo, o único lugar que lhe veio à mente foi àquela casa escura, toda trancada em que estava mais cedo.

"Tenho!"

"Que lugar é esse?"

Hermione viu Joshua sentado de costas quando ela aparatou de volta ao apartamento. O bruxo tinha ombros tão largos, tão viris.

"Bom, não posso chamar de casa, muito menos de lar, mas tem me servido de abrigo e refugio há alguns anos" o bruxo respondeu virando para vê-la.

"Obrigada por ontem" Hermione disse de repente, sem encará-lo. "Você ter cuidado de mim, mesmo depois de eu ter dito todas aquelas coisas pra você no hotel".

"Não por isso".

"Eu tenho sido grossa com você. Achava que era porque você sempre é tão misterioso, nunca entendo suas atitudes. Sempre odiei não entender algo, mas, na verdade, hoje eu vejo que fui grossa com você por outro motivo"

"Qual?" Joshua perguntou se aproximando de Hermione.

"Na vida agente encontra só um amor. Desde que somos gerados, nosso destino é encontrarmos a nossa outra metade para nos completarmos. Eu encontrei a minha metade quando comecei a estudar em Hogwarts. Quando o Rony entrou na minha vida eu percebi que nunca fora eu até aquele momento, nunca estivera completa. Quando fecho meus olhos e penso nos melhores momentos da minha só me vem à mente situações em que estive com ele. Nosso namoro, nossos beijos e até nossos desentendimentos sempre foram minha razão de ser feliz. Ele sempre esteve ali, sempre fora minha força quando eu não podia me erguer, fora minhas asas para que eu pudesse voar e, ah, eu voei. Fui ao céu de tanta felicidade! Éramos um casal perfeito dentre tantas controvérsias. Mas quando ele morreu, me vi sozinha como nunca. Não tinha mais razão para ser feliz. Na verdade eu me proibia de ser feliz. A minha outra metade tinha sido arrancada de mim, a minha metade mais alegre, mais bonita, mais positiva. Fiquei oca. Vivi simplesmente porque não tinha coragem de morrer, mas pedia aos céus que me levassem de encontro a ele de alguma forma. Então apareceu você, Joshua. De alguma maneira você me tocou. No início não entendi porque comecei a te amar, mas hoje vejo que te amei desde a primeira vez que o vi. Isso me assustou porque, como disse, na vida só encontramos um amor e o meu era Rony, mas você é meu amor. Inexplicavelmente, eu te amo, como Rony. Da mesma maneira, da exata maneira que amava ele, eu te amo. Como se fossem um só, a mesma pessoa".

Joshua levou suas mãos em direção do rosto de Hermione, tocando levemente seus lábios, depois acariciando a lateral do seu rosto beijou seus lábios.

O beijo, que começou lento, se intensificava ao passo que os dois se aproximavam cada vez mais um do outro. Hermione nem se lembrava quando fora a última vez em que beijara assim, com tanta paixão, com tanto amor. O bruxo alisava fortemente as costas dela que se jogava em sua direção na ânsia de mais. Hermione se perdia naquela sensação de prazer, de felicidade não sentida há anos. Passava as mãos naquele cabelo de fios finos que aos poucos ganhavam a cor de um vermelho vivo, aquela boca carnuda tinha gosto de beijo, não queria parar nunca. Foram um só ser durante toda a noite. Esqueceram candidatura, F.A.L.E., comensais da morte, metamorfomagia naquela noite... Tudo, esqueceram tudo, só por uma noite.

O fim de tarde se transformou em noite estrelada e a noite em um dia ensolarado. Hermione Granger estava meio acordada. A sensação do beijo dele era tão real em sua boca que teve que passar a língua nos lábios tentando sentir seu gosto, para se assegurar que tudo não passara de um sonho. Escorregou sua mão pelos lençóis da cama, mas seus dedos nada tocaram além do tecido das cobertas, só então acordou por completo. Sentou-se na cama, cobrindo sua nudez com o lençol branco todo amassado. Levantou os olhos e o viu, sentado em uma cadeira de fronte a cama. Suas mãos apoiavam sua cabeça abaixada, emaranhando os dedos naquele cabelo outrora moreno. A figura a sua frente não era mais o Joshua que conhecia. Tinha os cabelos ruivos, pele branquinha e cicatrizes espalhadas no peito descoberto.

Hermione engatinhou até o fim da cama, ficando de frente àquele homem. O peito apertado, o coração batendo depressa. Sentia uma dor profunda, constante, em seu íntimo. Com suas mãos, levantou o rosto molhado do ruivo. Aqueles olhos castanhos, tão cheios de lágrimas por cair, não podiam ser de outra pessoa. O abraçou tão forte como se assim jamais o deixasse partir novamente. A saudade era tanta que lhe deixava sem ar. Não sabia se ria ou chorava, então fazia os dois. Ele estava ali, sempre estivera. Sabia, sabia desde o início. Era ele, era ele o tempo todo. Tinha medo de admitir para si mesmo, mas o coração sabia e a mente a enganava. Ele voltara, voltara para ela.

"Rony..." Hermione engasgava em suas próprias palavras enquanto soluçava de tanto chorar "... você está aqui. Aqui!".

**N.A.3:** (Não me matem, será a última nota da autora, prometo). E aí, o que acharam? Me contem em review, e-mail e/ou por msn. Beijão!


	9. Chapter 9 Doce ilusão, amarga realidade

**N.A.:** Olááá!!! Sim, estou viva, apesar de estar sumida há tanto tempo! hehe... Problemas como bloqueio e falta de tempo foi o que me atrapalhou, mas graças a Deus isso agora está superado! Os reviews me ajudaram pra karamba, viu!!! Eles me fizeram perceber que preciso terminar a fic, pois tem gente esperando por isso. Fico muito feliz com isso, viu!!! Muito obrigada a **Anaisa**, **Thalita**, **Thay**, **Nanda**, **Ju fan**, **Alice**, **Lely**, **Rema**, **RK-Chan**, **Li**, **Anaides**, **Isinha**, **Márcia**, **Poliana**, **Tina**, **Mary Campbol** (não perca das esperanças nunca!!!rs), **Poli**, **Juliana**, **Maria Silvia**, **Bruna**, **Val Weasley**, **Thaty**, **Raiza** e minha miguxa de sempre **Lucy Holmes**... Obrigada pelo Incentivo!!! Este capítulo é para vcs!!! 

**N.A.2:** Li o HP and the Deathly Hallows há algumas semanas. Óbvio que este capítulo não contém spoilers (até pq a fic começou a ser escrita antes do livro), mas algumas coisas estão incompatíveis ao livro... Mas, enfim, achei que ficou muito legal... espero que gostem já que é o penúltimo capítulo!!!

Beijinhos e boa leitura!!!

**Capítulo 9 – Doce ilusão, amarga realidade**

Ronald Weasley mal conseguia trabalhar com tantos pensamentos em mente. Mais tarde, ele e Hermione fariam uma recepção para oficializar o noivado. Havia tempo que ele não se sentia assim, eufórico como um menino. O dia só não era perfeito, pois estava de plantão no serviço. Tentara de todas as maneiras trocar de turno com alguém, mas parecia impossível; todos tinham algum tipo de compromisso programado. Por sorte, não havia muito o que fazer, estava há horas jogando xadrez bruxo com Harry. Apenas algumas batidas a bruxos suspeitos, apoio em notificações de magias leves sendo usadas por menores ocorreram durante todo o dia, mas nada que mobilizasse nem um terço do Quartel dos Aurores.

Rony trabalhava no Ministério da Magia há apenas alguns meses. Adorava o que fazia. Ficara extremamente feliz quando fora chamado para trabalhar como auror em um dos locais mais cobiçados por bruxos corajosos em todo o mundo mágico. No fundo o que mais o deixava feliz é saber que conseguira aquela vaga por merecimento próprio. Rony saíra de Hogwarts direto para a Escola de Aurores. Foram três anos de muito estudo. Na grande maioria das disciplinas, tinha que admitir, não ia exatamente bem... pelo menos não comparado a seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter. Mas no segundo semestre do curso se surpreendeu pelo desempenho que estava obtendo em uma matéria chamada Conceitos Básicos de Disfarces Mágicos, na qual alguns truques para passar o mais desapercebido por inimigos eram ensinados.

Já em suas primeiras tentativas, conseguira mudar a cor da sua pele; fato raro para bruxos comuns. Seu professor na época, Sr. Jones, ficara extremamente surpreso com seu feito. Dissera que da mesma maneira que muitos bruxos estudavam para conseguir ser animago, ele poderia estudar para se tornar um metamorfomago (apesar de alguns especialistas da área discordarem desta opinião). Rony pouco ouvira sobre esta prática antes, apenas conhecera uma pessoa com este poder em toda sua vida, para quem pediu ajuda algumas vezes em seus anos de estudo. Com os conselhos de Sr. Jones, de Nimphadora Tonks, livros e MUITA prática, Rony já conseguia se passar por outra pessoa sem nenhum problema. Divertia-se com cabelos loiros, roxos, orelhas pontudas, sobrancelhas grossas e até sem sobrancelha. Já passara diversas vezes por Harry na rua, o cumprimentava e ele jamais sabia que era Rony por de baixo do narigão e o cabelo verde.

Apenas o amigo e seus tutores sabiam do seu poder. Nem mesmo Hermione desconfiava que era capaz de fazer tamanha magia. Não que não confiasse nela, mas não havia encontrado oportunidade de conversar sobre o assunto. Sempre queria fazer melhor e, para mostrar para Hermione seu talento, deveria mostrar o melhor. Ainda precisava praticar mais. Queria que ela tivesse orgulho dele como ele sentia orgulho dela. Assim que fizesse uma metamorfose perfeita poderia mostrar a ela e ela ficaria feliz por ter como noivo um bruxo poderoso.

"Oh, Rony, presta atenção!".

Rony estava tão entretido em suas memórias que até esquecera da partida de xadrez que estava jogando com Harry há quase uma hora.

"Está sonhando acordado?".

"Mais ou menos". – Rony não conseguia parar de sorrir, bastava lembrar de Hermione e lá vinha o sorriso em seus lábios. – "Prometi a Mione que não demoraríamos hoje. Bem que podiam nos dispensar, nada acontece no mundo!".

"Acredite, melhor assim. Aliás, vamos terminar logo esta partida que, mesmo não tendo serviço, não seria agradável sermos pegos aqui jogando xadrez".

"Está falando como a Mione".

"Por que será que você sempre toca no nome dela?" – Harry soltou um sorriso malicioso ao terminar a frase.

Rony, ligeiramente constrangido com o comentário, achou melhor não responder. Nem que quisesse conseguiria disfarçar o quão apaixonado era por Hermione. E Harry mais do que ninguém sabia disso.

A partida de xadrez estava evidentemente ganha. Harry era realmente um fracasso no jogo! Rony já pensara diversas vezes em dar umas dicas ao amigo, mas, no fundo, adorava ganhar dele. Rony, com um comando, moveu sua rainha em direção ao rei de Harry, mas antes que pudesse dizer "cheque-mate" a porta da sala onde estavam se abriu repentinamente. Mal deu tempo de cobrir o tabuleiro com uma toalha e os dois viram entrar na sala Daniel Fiennes, chefe da 2ª divisão de aurores, bruxo hierarquicamente superior a Harry e Rony no Quartel.

"Ia perguntar se estavam ocupados, mas pelo visto não estão".

"Desculpe, senhor. Mas é que não há muito serviço hoje".

"Na verdade no momento _não há_ serviço". – Assim que terminou a frase, Rony achou melhor não ter dito nada.

"Agora tem". – Daniel Fiennes era um bruxo respeitado entre os aurores. Tinha feitos enormes no currículo, mas, apesar de ter ajudado durante um tempo da Ordem da Fênix, nunca aliviava a barra de Rony e Harry. Tratava-os como qualquer outro. Rony achava que na verdade ele até exagerava na divisão dos serviços para eles, mas nunca comentara o assunto com Fiennes, é claro. – "Fomos notificados de uma movimentação suspeita aos arredores do God's Acre e, como sabem, as leis mágicas proíbem certos tipos de feitiços em cemitérios trouxas. Além disso, temos fortes motivos para acreditar que há bruxos das artes das trevas por lá".

"Quer que vamos até lá averiguar o que está acontecendo?".

"Na verdade, Potter, gostaria que formasse uma equipe com uns quatro bruxos e ficasse encarregado de verificar o caso para mim". – Fiennes virou-se para Rony e completou – "O Sr Weasley tem um outro assunto para resolver".

Em poucos minutos Harry já havia formado uma pequena equipe para ir ao local da averiguação. Os melhores serviços sempre eram dados a Harry e Rony entendia muito bem porque, sua vitória sobre Voldemort calaria qualquer crítica a eficácia dele contra as artes das trevas. Enquanto Rony via seu amigo sair com a equipe, ele esperava Fiennes voltar à sala, assim como ele mesmo ordenara. Não podia imaginar qual seria o assunto que teria que resolver. Nunca Daniel Fiennes falara com ele naquele tom. Algo grave havia acontecido.

Sozinho na sala, Ronald ouviu a porta se abrir novamente, mas desta vez além de Fiennes, também entrou um bruxo com longos cabelos grisalhos e óculos meia lua. Rony nunca vira Alvo Dumbledore no Quartel de Aurores antes.

"Sr. Weasley". – cumprimentou de maneira cortez, mas visivelmente agitado.

"Professor".

"Vamos até a minha sala. Lá poderemos conversar melhor". – Fiennes indicou o caminho por entre as mesas espalhadas pelo cômodo.

A sala de Daniel Fiennes ficava afastada das outras seções do Quartel. Um lugar extremamente reservado. Local adequado para se discutir algo com discrição, Rony pensou.

Ao chegarem na sala, Fiennes se sentou em uma das pontas de sua mesa e indicou com as mãos duas cadeiras à frente para Rony e Dumbledore, que, assim que se sentou, começou a falar.

"Como sabe, Sr. Weasley, mesmo com a morte de Voldemort, muitos de seus seguidores mantém seus planos de acabar com os trouxas" - Rony poucas vezes vira seu antigo diretor tão sério e das poucas vezes em que isso aconteceu sempre fora por motivos nada agradáveis - "Pois bem, estamos investigando seus atos há alguns meses em uma operação ultra secreta".

Muita coisa agora fazia sentido para Rony. Realmente era verdade que havia comentários no quartel sobre uma operação secreta, mas como qualquer coisa secreta: todos sabiam que existia. Só que Rony nunca imaginara que Dumbledore estivesse envolvido.

"Receptamos, há alguns dias, contatos entre comensais da morte e bruxos do sul do estado. Logo percebemos que seus planos não eram apenas manter contato, pois eles estavam envolvidos com ninguém menos que Hugh Harris".

"Pensei que estivesse morto há muito tempo. Não ouço falar dele desde que era criança".

"Harris era metamorfomago. Ele deu muito trabalho para o Ministério, eu me lembro, com seus saques a lojas, a residências de bruxos importantes... Infelizmente sempre era achado o local do crime, nunca ninguém conseguia identificar o criminoso. Nunca conseguimos prendê-lo. Um verdadeiro caos". – Fiennes parecia divagar sobre o assunto – "Mas não igual ao que Você-sabe-quem causou".

"Nada poderia ser igual, Fiennes" - Dumbledore falou de súbito, fazendo o auror voltar sua atenção aos dois ali presentes. Encarando novamente Rony, Dumbledore continuou - "Hugh Harris há muitos anos percebeu que mais lucroso que roubar no mundo mágico, seria roubar trouxas".

"Além disso, o velho Harris percebeu que era mais seguro roubar quem não tem magia. Armas não podem revidar varinhas" - Daniel Fiennes completou.

"Tudo bem, mas, me desculpe perguntar, o que eu tenho haver com isso?" - Rony não conseguia fazer uma ligação entre o que estava acontecendo. No que ele poderia ajudar nessa situação?

"Interceptamos um contato entre antigos comensais da morte e Harris marcando um encontro para hoje à noite" - Daniel Fiennes parecia realmente preocupado com tudo o que estava dizendo - "Pode imaginar que presumimos não ser boa coisa".

"Hoje cedo conseguimos capturar Harris assim que chegou a Londres, mas, em uma briga, infelizmente o perdemos".

"Ele fugiu?".

"Não exatamente" - Daniel Fiennes falou rapidamente e pela visível satisfação em seu rosto Rony presumiu que Harris só poderia estar morto.

Novamente ele se perguntava por que estavam lhe contando tudo aquilo. Resolveu não perguntar. Imaginou que no fim não ia adiantar em nada, não agilizariam o assunto nem se soubessem que naquele dia seria seu noivado. O jeito era ouvir.

"Agora temos um Harris morto. E o encontro dele com os comensais será hoje".

Dumbledore pareceu perceber a confusão no rosto de Rony e continuou a falar num tom de voz mais ameno e calmo.

"Soube que você descobriu ter um poder muito raro, Sr Weasley. Pouquíssimos bruxos são metamorfomagos e menos bruxos ainda conseguem fazer isso da maneira que o senhor faz" – e encarando Rony profundamente, completou - "Gostaríamos que você, Sr Weasley, nos ajudasse hoje à noite".

* * *

"Rony..." - Hermione engasgava em suas próprias palavras enquanto soluçava de tanto chorar - "... você está aqui. Aqui!".

Não sabia se realmente já estava acordada, se tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho, mas, se fosse, era um sonho bem real, pois sentia o corpo dele ali, quente, junto ao dela. Sentia o peito dele subir e descer no ritmo de sua respiração forte. Aquele braço com curvas bem formadas, aquele queixo com furinho, aquele peitoral quase sem pêlos e aquela barba mal feita que ele costumava deixar crescer por desleixo na época do namoro. Cada detalhe lhe mostrava que não podia estar sonhando, era ele, era Rony!

Hermione afastou-se do bruxo o suficiente para ficar com o rosto a alguns centímetros do dele. Precisava olhá-lo, senti-lo, segurá-lo para ter a certeza que não escaparia novamente. Não tinha mais controle próprio de seu riso e seu choro, só sabia que lágrimas grossas escorriam por sua face e embaçavam sua visão, mas ainda sim o via ali a sua frente.

Passou a palma da mão com os dedos abertos nos fartos cabelos que agora voltaram a ser de um vermelho vivo, inconfundíveis. Encarou o rosto do bruxo, que ainda olhava para o chão. Não podia ver seus olhos.

"Eu sabia... sabia que era você o tempo todo..." – sua voz saia entrecortada pelo choro – "meu coração me dizia... eu que nunca quis acreditar porque... era impossível. É impossível!... Rony... céus, você morreu... Mas, mas está aqui agora... comigo novamente".

Abraçou-o fortemente de novo e pretendia ficar assim para sempre se o destino permitisse. A bruxa continuava abraçada a ele quando Rony afastou o corpo e falou ainda sem encará-la.

"Precisamos conversar".

* * *

Participar de uma missão ultra-secreta no dia de seu noivado não é algo muito agradável, mas Rony acreditava que quando Hermione soubesse o motivo não acharia ruim. Estava certo naquela noite que, após tudo sair como planejado, contaria toda a verdade a Hermione. Ela ficaria tão orgulhosa dele! Inicialmente ela ficaria furiosa. Rony podia até ouvir seus sermões sobre confiar um no outro, mas após saber o que acontecera ela se acalmaria e diria que o amava. Assim Rony esperava, mas Mione sempre fora imprevisível, às vezes ele ficava pasmo com as atitudes dela.

Se ela o visse agora não acreditaria. Rony não era mais um jovem de cabelos ruivos, agora ele era um bruxo idoso, com cabelos de um branco brilhante na altura dos ombros. Estava extremamente parecido com a foto do cadáver que Dumbledore lhe mostrara a pouco, somente a altura continuava a mesma, mas o ex-diretor de Hogwarts dissera que este detalhe não faria muita diferença, já que Hugh Harris nunca aparecia em público e as poucas pessoas que já mantiveram contato com ele nunca sabiam identificar a sua real aparência. Tudo graças à Metamorfomagia, claro.

"Perfeito" - disse Daniel Fiennes assim que viu Rony – "O senhor é praticamente uma poção polissuco em pessoa".

Passara muito tempo naquela sala sendo orientado por Alvo Dumbledore e Daniel Fiennes a como se comportar como Hugh Harris, mas o ruivo tinha quase certeza que não aprendera muita coisa.

"Ao sair daqui o senhor e os capangas de Harris serão levados por um Comensal da Morte ao local marcado para o encontro, que presumimos ser no cemitério God's Acre" - Dumbledore começou a dizer e Rony tentou imaginar como ele sabia de todas aquelas coisas, mas logo depois desistiu ao lembrar que o ex-diretor de Hogwarts era um bruxo praticamente onisciente, ele sempre sabia de tudo.

"Quando vocês chegarem ao cemitério tudo já estará grampeado, então poderemos ter provas suficientes para prendermos a todos" - Fieenes acrescentou novamente com visível euforia em seu rosto.

Rony entendeu que provavelmente Harry tinha sido ordenado a seguir para God's Acre com esta missão, preparar tudo para a "chegada" dos Comensais. O bruxo também imaginou que provavelmente Harry teria (e queria) ficar de tocaia para pegá-los assim que fosse possível.

"Só peço cautela, Sr. Weasley" - Dumbledore acordou Rony de seus pensamentos - "Não temos como prever todos os passos que um bruxo das artes das trevas toma. Quero que veja o que consegue descobrir e saia de lá. Se houver qualquer problema aparate aqui, não tenha receio em fugir".

"Não há o que dar errado, Dumbledore! Estamos trabalhando nessa ação há meses! Sabemos cada passo destes malditos comensais" - Dumbledore encarou Fiennes com um olhar de quem não estava confiando plenamente no que no bruxo dizia - "Hoje nós os pegaremos!".

Apesar de Fiennes afirmar categoricamente que tudo daria certo, Dumbledore encarou Rony com um olhar que, a primeira vista, lhe pareceu de preocupação, mas logo em seguida parecia mais firme.

"Confio no senhor, Sr. Weasley" – Dumbledore afirmou e Rony teve a impressão que uma onda de coragem lhe tomou o corpo. - "Colocarei sua real varinha no bolso de sua capa e no momento combinado lhe será entregue a varinha de Hugh Harris".

Rony se despediu de Dumbledore e saiu da sala escoltado por Fiennes. Nada poderia dar errado. Enquanto caminhava por um longo corredor chegou à conclusão de que devia ter procurado Hermione. Se tivesse aparatado em casa e dado um beijo nela estaria muito mais confiante nesta hora.

No fim do corredor havia uma porta. Os dois bruxos pararam em frente a ela e, após se entreolharem por um segundo, Daniel Fiennes a abriu.

No mesmo instante em que os dois entraram na sala, Rony sentiu a horrível sensação de estar do lado oposto à lei. Vários bruxos que trabalhavam no ministério passavam olhando de rabo de olho para eles. Rony evitou olhar para estas pessoas, era como se todos pudessem reconhecê-lo. Foi escoltado por Fiennes até a ala onde se encontravam as lareiras para viagens à pó de flu.

"Pronto, o sr. está livre. Desculpe-nos pelo mal entendido" – falava Daniel Fiennes enquanto lhe entregava a varinha do verdadeiro Harris.

"Ah... tudo bem" – Rony sentia-se sem jeito, aquela situação toda o incomodava. Pegou um punhado de pó de flu de um vaso acima de seu ombro e entrou na lareira.

"Boa sorte, Weasley" – sussurou Fiennes pouco antes de se afastar.

Sorte, isso era realmente o que Rony precisava.

"God's Acre!" – a voz do ruivo quase não pôde ser ouvida quando um alto rugido veio da lareira, pouco antes das chamas ficarem verdes-esmeraldas.

* * *

Fora como um balde de água fria sendo jogado na cabeça de Hermione. Ela acordou de seu devaneio e só então se deu conta que Rony era Joshua, ou melhor, Joshua era Rony e ambos (se fosse possível falar no plural) mentiram. Como pudera agir como outra pessoa por tanto tempo? Como teve a coragem de fazer todos acreditarem que estava morto? Terríveis lembranças vieram à mente de Hermione ao pensar no velório de Rony. Realmente precisavam conversar!

Hermione demorou alguns segundos até se restabelecer por completo. Afastou-se do bruxo, sentando-se na beira da cama. Rony continuava encarando o chão, o que inconscientemente fez com que a raiva de Hermione aumentasse gradativamente.

Secou as lágrimas do rosto com o lençol no qual se cobria e só então se lembrou que estava nua. Relembrando o que acontecera na noite passada, Hermione chegou à conclusão que tinha plena consciência que fizera amor com Rony e não Joshua. E então não conseguia mais pensar algum momento em que não sabia que Joshua não existia. Sempre soube! Só tinha medo de admitir e ser obrigada a ir a fundo no assunto e ficar sem Rony novamente. Uma doce ilusão muitas vezes é muito melhor que uma amarga verdade.

Ajeitou o lençol em volta do corpo mais discretamente possível, era como se não conhecesse mais aquele Ronald Weasley que estava a sua frente. Endireitou-se na ponta da cama, ficando a meio metro de distância do bruxo. Era incrível como em alguns segundos um sentimento de alegria podia ser substituído por raiva. E esses foram os segundos mais longos de toda a sua vida.

"Como pôde?" – ela perguntou para um Rony que não a encarava e após alguns segundos sem resposta, Hermione continuou – "Por que você mentiu? Eu sofri tanto com a sua ausência, com a sua morte. Por que, Rony? Só me diz por quê?".

"Eu só quis te proteger" – o som que saía da boca de Rony era quase como um sussurro, sem forças.

"MAS ME PROTEGER DO QUE AFINAL?".

Neste momento Hermione não media mais seu tom de voz. Gritava! Tremia tamanho nervosismo! Por que ele simplesmente não era direto com ela e lhe contava tudo o que acontecera? Mas ele continua ali sentado, encarando o chão.

Hermione não pôde mais se controlar. Levantou-se e se abaixou na frente de Rony.

"FALA COMIGO! FIQUEI MUITO TEMPO SEM SABER!" – Hermione segurou o rosto do bruxo em suas mãos e o ergueu. Rony estava em prantos, o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. Soluçava como um bebê agora e, sem ter força para falar qualquer coisa, abraçou Hermione novamente.

Aquela situação a desconcertara. O que havia acontecido de tão grave? Nunca, em toda sua vida, vira Rony daquele jeito.

"Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, Rony, o que aconteceu com você?".

Contendo o choro, Rony falou... falou como se contasse um segredo guardado há muito tempo.

* * *

Rony tinha a sensação de estar sendo sugado por um enorme ralo, parecia estar girando muito rápido e então caiu em um velho chão de madeira. Antes que pudesse olhar ao redor para entender onde estava, viu uma forte luz vindo em sua direção.

"Quem está aí?" – ouvia uma voz feminina, em um tom de selvageria, perguntar – "Diga logo!".

Rony não conseguia enxergar quem estava falando por detrás daquela luz esverdeada que emanava a sua frente.

"Ah... Harris, Hugh Harris".

Depois de alguns minutos sem dizer nada a bruxa abaixou a varinha, diminuindo a intensidade da luz que emanava dela. Rony reconheceu na mesma hora Bellatrix Lestrange. A bruxa estava diferente da última vez que Rony a vira. Seus traços, que um dia já poderiam ter sido belos, estavam marcados com cicatrizes feias, ferimentos abertos e no canto de sua boca havia um hematoma. Não era só isso que notara, ela estava mais velha. Bem mais velha do que na última vez em que a vira, no mesmo dia em que Harry matara Voldemort. Desde então, ninguém mais a vira. Ouvira dizer que depois disso reunira um grupo de ex-comensais que ainda praticavam artes das trevas, mas só ouvira falar.

"Hugh Harris" – Bellatrix Lestrange falou mais em tom de interrogativa do que afirmação.

Rony cumprimentou mexendo levemente a cabeça. Levantou-se com cuidado do chão e então deu uma rápida olhada ao redor. Definitivamente não estava no cemitério como Dumbledore e Fiennes haviam lhe falado. Teve impressão que todo o plano do Quartel de Aurores de alguma maneira havia fracassado. Provavelmente ele seria a única chance dos aurores descobrirem alguma coisa, ou ele simplesmente morreria àquela noite. Mas Rony não queria pensar nesta possibilidade.

O único cômodo que podia ver era extremamente grande e elegantemente decorado. A luz que vinha da lareira iluminava fracamente o local. Poucas poltronas se dispunham perto desta, não tendo nada além de alguns tapetes no chão.

Havia pelo menos uns dez bruxos vestidos com capas pretas, alguns com o capuz erguido (não dando para ver seus rostos), outros não. estavam de pé e com varinhas em mãos.

"Não ouço falar de você desde que resolveu se envolver com os malditos trouxas".

"Não sabe o quanto isso é lucrativo para os negócios" – Rony não acreditava de onde estava tirando tanta frieza ao dizer aquelas palavras. Sentia-se frágil, receoso, até amedrontado com todos aqueles comensais da morte ao seu redor, mas não demonstrava isso. Por fora estava duro como uma rocha, mesmo que por dentro estivesse tremendo.

"Nunca me sujaria desta maneira" – Lestrange falava com cara de nojo – "Mas isso não vem ao caso" – E mudando o tom, continuou – "Soube que você teve um probleminha com o Quartel de Aurores ontem".

"É, você sabe, minha ficha está suja no mundo mágico".

"Sorte sua não ter nada que o prove. Você deve ser realmente muito bom em feitiços de memória". – Rony gelou na hora que ouvira isso. Tudo parecia estar indo fora dos planos. Dumbledore não falara nada desta casa. E afinal, porque não estavam no cemitério trouxa como fora informado? _Se houver qualquer problema aparate aqui, não tenha receio em fugir: _Rony lembrou-se das falas de Dumbledore, mas não iria desistir. Hermione tinha de ficar orgulhosa dele e ela nunca ficaria feliz com alguém que foge.

"Não íamos nos encontrar no God's Acre?" – Rony perguntou instintivamente.

Assim que terminou sua frase, Rony gelou, pensou ter feito besteira quando sentiu quase todos os olhares da sala em sua direção, sinal, é claro, de que muitos estavam ouvindo conversa alheia.

"Decidimos que aqui seria mais seguro" – Bellatrix aproximou-se assustadoramente levando as mãos na lateral do corpo, na qual Rony imaginou ser onde ela guardava a varinha – "Após a sua rápida prisão, percebemos que o quartel de aurores estava na nossa cola, então, desviamos a conexão de pó de flu do God's Acre para cá".

O bruxo tremeu com a possibilidade de ter que reagir a qualquer momento e repassou mentalmente a localização de sua varinha na veste, só por precaução. Era grifinório e iria até o fim!

"Fomos informados que o quartel mobilizou praticamente todo o seu contingente para o cemitério. O ministério está à mercê de muitos perigos, não acha?" – Bellatrix falava mais animadamente agora, com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios enquanto pronunciava as palavras – "Vamos invadir o Ministério da Magia hoje, _Hugh Harris_".

Pela primeira vez, Rony sentiu a responsabilidade de ser a única chance do Ministério.

* * *

"Eles estavam planejando há muito tempo tomar o Ministério. O Quartel de Aurores achou que estava preparado para um possível ataque, mas não estava" – Hermione mantinha-se sentada afastada de Rony enquanto ele falava. Ela o olhava incrédula – "Harris mantivera-se infiltrado no Ministério há meses, a serviço dos comensais. Ele passou informações importantes para o ataque que eles fariam aquela noite".

"E você foi ajudá-los?" – Hermione não sabia de onde a sua voz saia. Não saberia explicar se somente pensara ou realmente fizera a pergunta, tamanho o transe em que se encontrava. Queria saber mais do que acontecera.

"Naquele momento, eu era o único auror que sabia dos reais planos dos comensais. Eles queriam acabar com a resistência do Quartel e tomar o Ministério". – Rony levantou-se e seguiu em direção a Hermione receoso. Pareceu esperar alguma reação adversa dela, mas como nada acontecera, sentou-se na cadeira a seu lado – "Fui com eles e na primeira oportunidade procurei Dumbledore. Conseguimos juntar o máximo de bruxos quanto foi possível para resistir, mas o incêndio foi inevitável. Dezenas de pessoas morreram nas chamas enfeitiçadas. Nada podia deter o fogo. Eu vi muitas pessoas morrendo queimadas, Hermione. Eu fiquei perdido, desnorteado... não pude ajudá-las. Senti-me inútil. Sabia de tudo, mas, mesmo assim nada pude fazer".

Hermione sentia seu coração bater rápido, em contrapartida aos seus pensamentos. Demorava para digerir as palavras de Rony.

"Por sorte, os comensais não sabiam que Harris era eu. Quando percebi isso, vi então a possibilidade de ajudar. Dumbledore entendeu também que a situação era única. Quando mais teríamos a chance de saber onde estariam os causadores da maior tragédia mágica de todos os tempos? Ele me ajudou muito quando aceitou mentir para vocês ao dizer que eu havia morrido no incêndio".

"Você não pensou na dor que isso nos causaria?" – as palavras saíram sem emoção de Hermione. Como se ela estivesse funcionando em câmera lenta.

"Eu juro que seria temporário, mas a história foi se estendendo tanto que chegou um momento em que percebi que colocaria todos vocês em perigo se me revelasse" – Hermione tirou as mãos do colo quando Rony tentou acariciá-las.

"E então por que voltar agora? Por que fingir ser uma outra pessoa todo esse tempo?" – Hermione lembrou-se de todos os momentos em que Rony passou-se por Joshua. Tudo agora parecia irreal.

"Bellatrix e os demais comensais estão no apoio de Malfoy para ministro. Você não faz idéia como o meu sangue gelou quando ouvi dizer que você seria o novo alvo dos seguidores das artes das trevas agora que sairia como oposição na próxima candidatura. Precisava te proteger!".

"E ENTÃO RESOLVEU MENTIR!" – Hermione levantou-se, saindo do transe que a surpresa lhe causara.

"Não podia deixar eles te machucarem! Se voltasse a ser Ronald Weasley eles saberiam de todo o disfarce e viriam atrás de mim, de você e de minha família" – Rony levantou-se também, mas a bruxa esquivou-se, afastando-se ainda mais – "Você não entende, Hermione, não quis te envolver! Não era nem para nos esbarrarmos, eu estava conformado em te amar a distância! Estava conformado em te proteger para sempre e assistir resiguinado você reconstruir a sua vida com outra pessoa... seguir o seu caminho se essa fosse a sua vontade".

Grossas lágrimas teimosas insistiam em cair dos olhos de Hermione. Por um momento sua visão ficou turva. Abaixou o olhar e tentou por um segundo lembrar de algum momento em que pensara reconstruir sua vida com outra pessoa que não Rony, mas não encontrava este momento em sua mente.

"Naquele dia, em seu escritório, que os comensais tentaram te matar, eu juro, senti um dos maiores medos de minha vida... Venho te protegendo como Joshua desde então... até por que hoje não é mais seguro ficar entre os comensais. Eles sabem que não sou Hugh Harris".

"Como?"

"Lembra-se do noticiário que falava das mortes de Victor Dorough e Isabelle Fow no caminho da entrega do prêmio de Bruxo do Ano?" – e após o aceno de Hermione, Rony continuou – "Pois bem, como te disse, eram ex-comensais da morte que há alguns anos trabalhavam como informantes. Não tinham muito a confiança de Bellatrix e outros comensais como eu tinha, mas eram uma nova tentativa de desmembrar o grupo. Eles sabiam que eu era um auror, Hermione. Com a morte deles, creio que nem posso mais voltar".

"Mas eles sabem que você é Ronald Weasley?".

"Não sei. Mas não posso mais voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ronald Weasley não existe mais" – Hermione sentiu uma dor incômoda no peito ao ouvir esta frase. Rony levantou o rosto de Hermione segurando o queixo da bruxa com as mãos – "Eu não tenho mais vida, a minha é a sua, por isso te perder é como a morte para mim".

Um misto de sentimentos tomavam o corpo e a mente de Hermione. Apesar de estar feliz por ter Rony de volta e saber que sua intuição acertara quanto a Joshua, havia também um sentimento de mágoa por ter sido enganada por todos estes anos. Quão mais pessoas sabiam daquela história toda? Quão mais pessoas a viram chorar por tanto tempo, sem nunca dizer a verdade.

"E Harry? Ele sabia?".

"Ele soube ontem, pouco antes de seu depoimento no quartel. Precisava da ajuda dos aurores na sua proteção e Harry sempre fora como um irmão".

"Eu vi você conversando com Dumbledore neste evento".

"Eu tenho passado informações para ele por todo esse tempo. Os comensais têm ganhado força nos últimos anos e o poder será maior com a vitória de Lúcio Malfoy nas eleições para Ministro da Magia".

"É isso o que eu tento impedir".

"Mas eu queria muito que não fosse você a candidata. Eles não vão sossegar até terem acabado com você".

Rony estava diferente, pensou Hermione. Não só na aparência, mas principalmente na personalidade. Estava mais maduro, falava com a convicção de um homem solitário por muitos anos. Por um segundo Hermione percebera que Rony vivera como ela, abdicou de prazeres pessoas pelo serviço. A diferença era que enquanto Hermione lutava por direitos de elfos domésticos, Rony lutava para não descobrirem seu disfarce.

"Por algum momento pensou em voltar?".

"Todo o tempo isso foi o que mais queria. Provavelmente por isso não resisti em me envolver com você enquanto fingia ser Joshua. Estar novamente perto de você," – Rony abraçou Hermione, não se importando com a relutância inicial da bruxa – "sentir o seu abraço, o seu beijo... Foi como se pudesse ter você de volta".

"Foi só uma ilusão, Rony" – Hermione afastou um pouco o bruxo de seu abraço, ficando com o rosto colado ao dele. Podia sentir a respiração forte dele perto de si. O peitoral descoberto, o cabelo molhado de suor.

"Então foi a ilusão mais real que já vivi" – Rony falou num sussurro, pouco antes de beijá-la. Seus lábios eram macios. Suas mãos, fortes, ásperas, roçavam em suas costas fazendo-a sentir um arrepio gostoso.

Hermione sabia, sempre o amara. Era estranha a sensação de ter a certeza que sempre soubera sobre Joshua. O beijo, o cheiro, o toque... era Rony desde o início e ela sabia. Sabia desde o primeiro olhar, a primeira fala. Hermione tinha certeza que mesmo depois de muitos anos, Rony sempre fora seu grande amor, a razão de sua vida.

Aos poucos o beijo foi se acalmando. Rony ainda beijou levemente os seus lábios antes de se separarem.

"Preciso te tirar daqui".

"Mas para onde vamos?" – Hermione perguntou enquanto imitava Rony ao recolher as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.

"Vou deixá-la na casa de Gina. Lá será seguro até pensarmos num plano melhor" – Rony vestia agora a camisa que antes cobria o corpo do moreno Joshua.

"Mas e você?".

"Preciso resolver algumas coisas antes..." – Rony não pôde terminar a frase, pois Hermione, já vestida, parou bem perto dele, com as duas mãos na lateral de seu rosto.

"Já te perdi uma vez e não vou te perder de novo, entendeu?".

Rony olhou fixamente a bruxa por alguns segundos, então deu um leve sorriso e a beijou de leve. Hermione sabia que ele ainda era completamente apaixonado por ela.

"Vamos!" – Rony falou e então, desaparatou de mãos dadas com Hermione.

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos e se viu em frente a uma casa branca, ladeada por altas e imponentes árvores. No final de um caminho de chão cimentado, a porta com a plaqueta das iniciais H & G estava escancarada. Tudo estava escuro, como se todas as luzes da residência tivessem sido queimadas. Instintivamente, Hermione pegou a varinha do bolso da calça e ao olhar para o lado, viu que Rony havia feito o mesmo.

"Tem algo estranho acontecendo aqui".

Rony entrou primeiro na sala. Hermione o seguiu, mas não conseguia enxergar um palmo a frente. No caminho tropeçou em um objeto grande, fazendo um barulho inesperado. As sombras do freste da porta aberta projetavam o contorno da mobília revirada da casa.

"Gi..." – Rony tentou chamar pela irmã, mas neste instante um jorro de luz veio em sua direção, jogando-o barulhentamente contra a parede.

Hermione demorou alguns segundos para entender o que havia acontecido, mas então sentiu uma varinha ser encostada no centro de suas costas.

"Não pense em fazer nada, sangue ruim!" – o tom de selvageria na voz de Bellatrix fez o sangue de Hermione gelar.

**N.A.3:** Pessoas queridas, o próximo será o último capítulo. Ele não demorará tanto tempo assim para ser postado, prometo! Agora, para deixar esta autora muito feliz, que tal escreverem um review, hein??? Comentem, comentem, comentem!!! Beijinhos!!!

**Jaqueline 11/09/2007**


	10. Capítulo 10 Depois do Começo

**N.A.1 :** Último capítulo! Desculpem a demora na atualização. Espero que gostem do fim! Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Depois do começo**

Hermione demorou alguns segundos para entender o que havia acontecido. Rony estava caído, com metade das costas no batente da porta da casa de Gina e Harry, enquanto a varinha jazia há alguns metros dele. A casa ainda estava na penumbra. Uma sombra distorcida pela meia luz aproximou-se dela e antes que pudesse ajudar Rony sentiu uma varinha ser encostada no centro de suas costas.

"Não pense em fazer nada, sangue ruim!" – o tom de selvageria na voz de Bellatrix fez o sangue de Hermione gelar – "Sua varinha!".

Hermione tentou pensar em alguma alternativa para não ter que obedecer a ordem de Lestrange, mas não via opções. Entregou a varinha que carregava para a bruxa que estava às suas costas.

Com um empurrão, Bellatrix afastou Hermione que correu para onde Rony estava deitado. O bruxo recobrava a consciência, mas ainda movimentava-se lentamente.

"Que coisa mais linda é o amor" – Bellatrix debochava com a varinha acompanhando cada movimento que os dois faziam – "Accio varinha".

Agora Bellatrix estava com as varinhas de Rony e Hermione em uma mão e a sua própria varinha, apontada para eles, na outra.

"Este traidor de sangue imundo" – Hermione ajudava Rony a se levantar enquanto Bellatrix falava rodeando os dois – "Era um ilusionista, nos passando a perna. Mas foi muito ingênuo ao pensar que não descobriríamos, Weasley".

"Mas eu os fiz de bobo por dez anos, Bella" – Rony, ainda fraco, falou com um tom que deboche que fez Hermione tremer. Mais do que temer por sua vida, Hermione sabia que o grande alvo era Rony. Precisava pensar em algo antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Cale a boca! Cale a boca, seu imundo! Eu vou te matar essa noite" – Bellatrix apertava a varinha no rosto de Rony que, por sua vez, não tirava o olhar de desafio da bruxa.

Hermione sentia a tensão fluir dos dois. A bruxa pensou por um segundo o quanto Rony estava diferente. Sempre fora corajoso, mas um pouco inexperiente. Sempre teve o apoio dela e de Harry em suas aventuras na adolescência. Dez anos no terreno inimigo, tendo somente a si mesmo como proteção transformaram um jovem em um homem.

"Quero o ver ser todo corajoso quando matarmos a sua noivinha" – Apesar da escuridão da casa, Hermione reconheceu imediatamente quem estava entrando no recinto. Lúcio Malfoy deu um sorriso debochado, exatamente o mesmo que seu filho fazia quando aprontava algo na escola.

"Eu devia ter imaginado que Bellatrix não viria sozinha... traria o seu bruxo de estimação junto" – o rosto de Rony estava ligeiramente deformado devido à varinha que Bellatrix Lestrange mantinha pressionada em suas bochechas.

"Você fala demais, Weasley" – Lúcio, que agora estava quase em frente aos três, puxou Hermione pelo antebraço com violência. Hermione ainda sentiu as mãos de Rony na tentativa de segurar o seu braço livre, mas já estava fora de seu alcance.

"O teu problema é comigo, Lúcio! Vamos resolver só nós dois, como homens!!".

"Aí que você se engana, Weasley. Apesar de ter um problema com você, é essa sangue ruim aqui que me traz dores de cabeças. É ela que pode estragar meu plano de ser Ministro".

"Eu não vou permitir que ganhe as eleições, Malfoy!" – foi a vez de Hermione falar, mas antes que pudesse continuar foi silenciada com um forte tapa no rosto.

"Cale-se, sua sangue-ruim imunda!".

"SEU IDIOTA!" – Rony gritava, tentando se aproximar dos dois, sendo impedido pela varinha de Lestrange, apontada para a sua cabeça – "SEU COVARDE!".

"Weasley, aproveite para dar as últimas olhadinhas para a sua noivinha, porque logo ela estará morta. E você vai assistir a tudo" – Hermione sentia-se como uma boneca nos braços de Malfoy, estava impotente, desarmada, sem saída. – "Mas não se anime muito, por que logo depois será a sua vez de morrer, mas será uma morte bem mais lenta".

"O seu assunto é somente comigo! EU enganei vocês todos por dez anos! EU contava tudo o que faziam para os aurores!" – Rony falava enquanto tentava se aproximar dos dois, mas cada vez que mencionava dar um passo à frente, Lestrange afundava mais a varinha na sua pele.

"Verdade. Mas sabe o que é melhor? Acabando com ela eu também me vingo de você".

"Mate-a logo, Malfoy" – Lestrange demonstrava uma euforia louca.

"Por enquanto farei melhor"

"NÃO!"

"Crucio"

Hermione não saberia dizer se o grito de Rony fora pronunciado primeiro, pois assim que o jato de luz saído da varinha de Malfoy acertou seu peito, foi como se cada nervo do seu corpo estivesse em fogo. Os sons dos demais a sua volta pareciam ter sumido, só o que conseguia ouvir eram seus próprios gritos de dor. Seus ossos pareciam queimar por debaixo da pele e seus olhos giravam descontrolados em sua cabeça. Contorcia-se, caída no chão e gritava de dor. Queria morrer! Mas assim como começou, as dores pararam e Hermione esticou-se no chão, os músculos ainda rígidos. Tentou se levantar, mas caiu novamente. Um braço forte a puxou pelos ombros e então foi como se os sons a sua volta tivessem retornado ao ambiente. Só então Hermione se deu conta que quem a ajudava a levantar era Rony.

"Abaixe a sua varinha, Malfoy!" – Rony falava enquanto apontava a varinha de Lestrange, agora caída estuporada no chão, para Malfoy.

"Não seja idiota, Weasley. Vocês não sairão vivos daqui hoje a noite"

"Veremos! Estupefaça!"

Malfoy foi jogado para longe, batendo com as costas no chão. Hermione aproveitou o momento para ir em direção ao corpo de Lestrange, pegando as duas varinhas que estavam em suas mãos e, com um feitiço, deixou Bellatrix petrificada.

Depois de afastar uma gota de sangue que escorria do topo de sua cabeça, Hermione pôde ver que Malfoy já havia levantado e estava agora contra atacando Rony.

"Tolo!" – Malfoy falou seriamente e antes que Rony pudesse fazer qualquer coisa gritou "Estupefaça!" fazendo com que o ruivo voasse a pelo menos uns dois metros de distância, batendo fortemente as costas na parede.

Agindo por impulso, antes de Malfoy se aproximar, Hermione o estuporou para longe, assim como ele havia feito com Rony há segundos.

Rony mexia-se lentamente há uns metros de Hermione. A bruxa caminhou alguns passos para perto do noivo, mas antes de alcançá-lo ouviu Malfoy dizer.

"Me pegou desprevenido... não é tão santa. SECTUMSEMPRA!".

"Protego!" – Hermione se defendeu a tempo.

Malfoy estava irado, provavelmente achara que o casal seria um fácil oponente. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, sua respiração estava ofegante. Mas então sua fisionomia mudou, ele olhou para o lado e dando um sorriso torto apontou a varinha para Rony antes de fazer um grande movimento com sua varinha.

"SILENCIO!!!"

Hermione gritou um segundo antes de um jato de luz esverdeado saída da varinha de Lúcio atravessar o peito de Rony.

"NÃOO!" – Hermione correu em direção a Rony, caído imóvel há alguns centímetros. Neste momento ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir e Malfoy fora atingido na altura do tórax por um feitiço lançado por Harry que acabara de entrar, juntamente com Gina, na casa.

"Hermione?" – Gina correu para a bruxa.

"ME AJUDA!" – Hermione batia fortemente no rosto de Rony e lhe lançava feitiços para reanimá-lo, mas o bruxo continuava imóvel. "RONY, POR FAVOR, NÃO MORRA!".

"Hermione, precisamos levá-lo daqui. Ele precisa de cuidados" – Harry veio apressado ao encontro das duas, deixando um Lucio Malfoy inconsciente para trás.

Hermione assentiu, ainda segurando as mãos de Rony. Harry levitou o corpo do amigo com cuidado e saiu da casa sendo seguido pelas bruxas.

Tic. O chão era claro, muito claro, na verdade; era como se estivesse enfeitiçado. Tac. Algumas pessoas em robes verde-limão passavam apressadas sobre ele, mas sem a intenção de serem percebidas. Tic. Estava sentada em uma cadeira estofada. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas em um encosto gélido. Tac. O tempo não passava. Os segundos se arrastavam e o barulho do movimento do ponteiro de relógio (aparentemente trouxa) no pulso de um bruxo ao seu lado só causava mais angústia.

Hermione estava na sala de espera do Hospital St Mungus há mais de uma hora. Desde que chegara acompanhada de Harry e Gina, não tivera mais notícia de Rony. Tentara explicar o que acontecera a uma medi-bruxa, mas estava desesperada e descontrolada demais, deixara os detalhes para o casal que relataram o que Hermione lhes narrara.

Rony fora levado para a Ala de Acidentes Mágicos às pressas, ainda inconsciente. Antes de chegarem ao hospital, Hermione vira que o bruxo mantinha pulsação, mas muito fraca, além de estar extremamente pálido. Hermione, apesar do desespero, sabia que ele não poderia ter sido atingido por uma maldição imperdoável, como achara logo de início, mas sabia que havia sido acertado por algum feitiço extremamente poderoso e tinha medo das seqüelas que este poderia causar ao bruxo. Isso nas melhores das hipóteses, mas nisso ela não queria nem pensar.

Já havia sido atendida por uma medi-bruxa quando chegara, que lhe fizera um curativo na cabeça e lhe dera uma poção reanimante, mas Hermione ainda sentia seu corpo dolorido, como se tivesse sido amassada por inteira. Estava agora somente à espera de alguma notícia, qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe trazer um pouco de esperança. Bruxos e bruxas em robes verde-limão andavam para cima e para baixo nos corredores a sua frente e, a cada vez que isso acontecia, Hermione os acompanhava com o olhar, mas nunca eram para lhe dar alguma informação. O mais angustiante de tudo era a falta de informações que se encontrava. Sabia que a situação era realmente séria.

"Tome, Hermione, beba" – a bruxa levantou a cabeça e viu Gina segurando um pequeno copo plástico branco. Ao perceber que a bruxa não reagiu, Gina continuou – "É só água. Vai te fazer bem. Beba".

Hermione obedeceu mecanicamente, não estava realmente com sede até dar o primeiro gole. Ao terminar, voltou momentaneamente ao seu estado "câmera lenta", segurando o copinho com ambas as mãos. Nem percebera que Gina sentara ao seu lado até ouvi-la falar.

"Harry foi para o quartel de aurores. Foi resolver a prisão de Malfoy e Lestrange" – Hermione somente assentiu, ainda olhando para aparentemente nada, então Gina continuou – "A volta de Rony foi um milagre. Também não sabia que estava vivo, Harry que acabou de me explicar tudo. Hermione, espero que você entenda o sacrifício que ele fez por todos nós".

Hermione mais uma vez somente assentiu. Entendia o que Rony fizera, não é como se não se importasse, mas entendia. Entendia que pela primeira vez Rony fizera algo dele, lutara sozinho por muitos anos, mostrara para si próprio que era capaz. Apesar de ser uma tortura ficar todos estes anos sem Rony ao seu lado, Hermione sabia que o maior sacrifício havia sido dele que abdicou de uma vida inteira por um causa, por um ideal, por um bem maior. Imaginara o grande tormento de ver, de imaginar, que todas as pessoas que amava seguiam com suas vidas... sem ele. Sim, Hermione entendia. E por entender não aceitava como a vida podia ser tão injusta. Rony merecia ser feliz. Não merecia estar à beira da morte após tantos anos de martírio.

"Ele merece ser feliz".

Gina somente encostou a cabeça da cunhada em seu ombro. Hermione fechou os olhos, pois sabia que as lágrimas viriam mais cedo ou mais tarde e não queria que fosse agora. Por alguns instantes, Hermione lembrou-se de quando Rony a pediu em casamento. Sempre tão desajeitado, tão tímido... eram tão jovens! Parecia há séculos atrás. Hoje tão maduros, tão sofridos.

"Srta Granger?".

Ao abrir os olhos, Hermione viu um bruxo de verde-limão a sua frente e prontamente ajeitou-se na cadeira com o coração acelerado.

"Sim, sou eu. Como Rony está?".

"Entenda que ele deu entrada neste hospital em estado grave. Não sabemos se quer em exato qual feitiço o acertou. Mas no momento o seu estado é instável, porém ainda não está fora de perigo. Ele está na ala de observação e agora o que nos resta é esperar e torcer para que ele reaja positivamente às poções medicinais que lhe demos".

"Será que posso vê-lo agora?"

"Sim, claro. Só pedirei que entrem uma pessoa por vez".

"Vá primeiro, Mione. Eu espero" – Gina falou, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

Hermione agradeceu a cunhada, seguindo o medi-bruxo através de uma porta dupla e por um estreito corredor repleto de retratos com famosos medi-bruxos e iluminado por bolhas de cristais cheias de velas que flutuavam próximas ao teto, parecendo gigantes espumas de sabão.

Após caminharem por alguns minutos, chegaram a uma ala um pouco mais escura, com paredes de carvalho. O medi-bruxo deixou Hermione sozinha à porta após avisar que ela não poderia demorar mais que alguns minutos.

Hermione caminhou devagar em direção as camas. Olhou ao redor e não reconheceu Rony por entre os primeiros pacientes, então seguiu em frente, parando o olhar em um ruivo deitado na última maca do recinto.

A sala tinha um cheiro adocicado enjoativo, lamentos e gemidos vinham dos demais pacientes da ala, o que dava um ar sombrio ao lugar. Ao contrário dos demais, lá estava Rony. Parecia simplesmente dormir, dormir um sono calmo, sem sonhos. Hermione tentou imaginar por alguns segundos no que estaria pensando, mas logo se perdeu no rosto de Rony. Como era lindo! Suas sardas lhe davam um jeito angelical, faziam um contraponto com os seus lábios grossos, carnudos.

Se lhe dissessem na adolescência que um dia amaria tanto assim Rony não acreditaria, pois era como se este sentimento fosse algo concreto, algo tão grande que jamais poderia ser medido. Hermione trocaria sem pensar de posição com Rony... ele não merecia estar ali, deitado, sofrendo.

Sempre se achara o menos querido do trio na época da escola, era sem duvida o mais complexado (até mais que Harry Potter). Hermione sabia que se sentia o menos amado, o menos eficiente... desabafara com ela uma vez. Durante todo o seu relacionamento, Hermione tentara mostrar a Rony que estava errado, sempre o incentivando, o apoiando. Mas ela sabia que não o teria apoiado no plano de se infiltrar entre os comensais. Chamaria de loucura. Provavelmente por isso Rony tomara a decisão sem nem lhe consultar. Provavelmente por isso quando se viu envolvido demais na história não quis procurá-la, não quis lhe prejudicar nem colocá-la em perigo.

Hermione sentou na beira da maca, segurando carinhosamente a mão de Rony por entre as suas. Estava quente. A trouxe para perto de seu rosto e a beijou. E então, as lágrimas que tanto lutara há pouco, agora escorriam de seus olhos sem controle. Não, não aceitaria perdê-lo. Não de novo! Uma Hermione morreu quando há dez anos descobriu que o Ministério da Magia havia sido incendiado com Rony; esta Hermione, o que restou dela, não suportaria mais uma vez a perda.

"Rony... por favor... fica comigo" – Hermione dizia em voz baixa, aos soluços – "Não sei viver... sem ter você. Eu te amo... te amo tanto! Vive por mim".

Hermione deitou sobre o corpo de Rony. Ele continuava imóvel. A respiração pesada fazia seu peito subir e descer compassadamente. Hermione fechou os olhos sentindo o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas sobre seus lábios. Tudo o que queria, tudo o que realmente desejava é que pudesse estar novamente com Rony. Saber que poderiam ser felizes. Queria uma segunda chance para que, desta vez, Rony Weasley pudesse ser o bruxo mais feliz do mundo.

Um leve movimento em sua mão direita fez Hermione abrir os olhos rapidamente. Depois de alguns segundos sem novidade, Hermione novamente sentiu um leve movimento vindo de sua mão, então levantou o corpo encarando a mão de Rony se mexendo devagar por entre a sua. Com um leve sorriso, Hermione viu um Rony sem foco, devido às lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer de seus olhos, se movimentar levemente.

Piscando várias vezes, como quem acabara de acordar de um sono tranqüilo, Rony abriu os olhos e encarou Hermione. Por um breve instante a bruxa sentiu um calafrio, não sabia ao certo se Rony estava realmente a enxergando ali, mas então ele abriu um sorriso. Simplesmente o sorriso mais lindo que Hermione já vira em vida.

"Rony!" – dizia repetidas vezes, novamente abraçando-o deitada sobre o seu peito.

Depois de alguns segundos, Rony ainda visivelmente fraco levantou gentilmente a cabeça de Hermione de seu peito e a encarou com um olhar terno.

"Eu te amo".

E o tempo poderia parar naquele momento que Hermione não ligaria.

Botons, folders, flyers, faixas levemente rasgadas, bandeiras e diversos papéis com o nome e a foto de Hermione estavam espalhados pelo chão e colados nas paredes. Hermione estava no comitê de sua campanha há horas, na verdade passara a madrugada junto com amigos e colaboradores cuidado de alguns últimos detalhes na expectativa da apuração do resultado das eleições daquele ano.

Após a prisão de Lúcio Malfoy muitas coisas mudaram no cenário político mágico. Alguns lobbys foram desfeitos, alguns galeões desviados voltaram aos cofres da comunidade mágica e livre de ameaças muitos outros bruxos puderam concorrer ao cargo de Ministro da Magia. Hermione confiava em algumas destas pessoas, mas por fim percebera que tomara gosto com a idéia de poder ser ministra. Poderia realmente fazer algo de bom para o mundo mágico, sabia que era competente! Era angustiante ver a cara de preocupação e ansiedade de todas aquelas pessoas que passaram alguns meses de suas vidas dedicadas a sua campanha.

"Mione, quem foi trabalhar de fiscal na apuração de votos?" – Lupin aproximava-se com uma grande caixa amassada nas mãos.

"Rony, Harry e Malfoy".

"Espero que eles ainda não tenham se matado, pois quero saber do resultado logo... Uau, quase sentei no seu rosto" – Tonks falou alarmada tirando um cartaz com a foto de Hermione, que balançava de um lado para o outro da imagem, de cima do caixote que agora sentava.

"Nervosa?" – Gina ajoelhou-se em frente a Hermione, segurando sua mão sobre a dela.

"Um pouco" – e após uma leve careta no rosto da cunhada explicou – "Está certo, muito! Mas no fundo estou com uma sensação de dever cumprido. À medida que as horas passam, mais eu percebo o quanto esta eleição é importante para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo, vejo que não é a coisa mais importante".

"Eu compreendo, Mione" – Gina então se levantou, ainda em frente de Hermione – "Você é uma guerreira, cunhada! O mundo mágico teria uma excelente líder com você de ministra!".

Como a última frase Gina havia dito em voz muito alta, os demais ouviram e, para total constrangimento de Hermione, concordaram com acenos de cabeças e frases curtas. Hermione sabia que não tinha sido a melhor candidata do mundo para aquelas pessoas: controlava horários, estoque, agenda... era muito perfecionista. Jamais entendera realmente a razão de ter aceito Malfoy como chefe de campanha, mas no final tornara-se muito útil, conseguindo apoio de antigos políticos e empresários do mundo da Magia.

Estava certo que não estava tão nervosa quanto devia, mas aquela apuração estava realmente demorando demais. Como se tivesse lendo sua mente, Luna falou para o vento.

"Acho que eles devem estar voltando. Já saíram há tanto tempo".

"Verdade. Será que não é bom eu ir atrás deles? Para saber se algo aconteceu?"

"Talvez seja melhor, Neville. E eu vou com você" – Arthur Weasley já estava pegando a capa, sendo acompanhado de Neville.

Antes que os bruxos pudessem desaparatar, Hermione ouviu uma batida na janela alta do comitê. Ao longe ela viu que era a velha Pichi, a coruja que voltara a ser de Rony.

Desviou-se apressada dos bruxos que estavam a sua frente e, subindo em um caixote, abriu o vidro para que a coruja pudesse entregar-lhe o pergaminho que trazia nas patas. Após algumas voltas irritantes no local, Pichi finalmente permitiu que Hermione retirasse a carta com a letra de Rony.

_Mione,_

_A apuração acabou, mas ainda estamos resolvendo alguns detalhes. Preferimos contar o resultado pessoalmente._

_Rony_

Por que afinal ele não quisera contar por carta? Ou porque não viera logo? Terminando de ler, entregou a carta para Gina, que leu o seu conteúdo em voz alta.

"Mas por que ele não dá a notícia via lareira?" – sra Weasley questionou.

"Ele disse que é melhor falar pessoalmente" – Tonks sentava agora ao lado de Lupin.

"Então a notícia deve ser ruim" – Foi a vez de Luna opinar.

"Nem brinque. No mínimo meu irmãozinho cansou de esperar a apuração e saiu com Harry e Malfoy para comer. Devem é ter perdido o resultado" – Jorge falava em um tom divertido, na clara tentativa de entreter os demais, mas de nada adiantou.

Hermione sentia-se mal em ver todas aquelas pessoas preocupadas por sua causa. E então percebera que o sonho não era só seu, mas era compartilhado por todos. Queria poder dizer que nada disso faria diferença, que todos estariam ganhando da mesma forma, mas sabia que não era verdade. Todos estavam ali, ajudando-a, porque acreditavam no potencial dela de ministrar. Acreditavam que ela era a melhor opção que tinham e Hermione lutara até o fim por isso. Agora só lhe restava esperar.

De repente o falatório da sala se silenciou e Hermione pôde ouvir o barulho de chicotada que vinham dos três bruxos que aparataram perto da porta. Malfoy e Harry estavam bem à frente, então mesmo que Hermione forçasse as vistas para enxergar Rony, não conseguia.

"Trouxemos o resultado dos votos" – Malfoy era quem trazia um longo pergaminho nas mãos, que foi desenrolado tão lentamente que Hermione chegou a achar que estava enfeitiçado – "Como eu sou o mais entendido destes assuntos estatísticos e também sou o chefe da campanha, me coloquei a cargo de dar a notícia. A apuração foi longa já que alguns bruxos cabos eleitorais desrespeitaram as regras e tentaram fazer boca de urna..."

"Ah, Malfoy, pára de enrolar" – Harry passou a frente do loiro e com o pergaminho roubado de Malfoy em mãos gritou - HERMIONE VENCEU!"

Um urro de comemoração explodiu na sala. Todos do comitê gritavam ao mesmo tempo, abraçando-se uns aos outros. Na hora foi como se a sala se enchesse ainda mais. Pessoas pulavam e atravessavam sua frente, tentando abraçar Hermione. Vários "parabéns" e "eu sabia" foram gritados nos seus ouvidos, mas Hermione não estava realmente prestando atenção. A notícia ainda não estava sendo absorvida. Desviando o olhar dos demais bruxos que se parabenizavam, Hermione encontrou Rony parada perto da porta com um leve sorriso nos lábios e as mãos para trás. Ignorando uma ou duas pessoas que atravessaram a sua frente, Hermione caminhou até Rony, parando há meio metro dele.

"Então? Não vai me parabenizar?"

"Ram-Ram" - Rony limpou a garganta antes de recomeçar a falar com um tom de voz cordial – "Parabéns, sra Ministra. E se a vossa excelência permitir, gostaria de pedir licença, pois quero entregar estas rosas para a mulher mais importante da minha vida".

"Pode deixar que eu cuido delas" – Hermione tomou em suas mãos o enorme ramalhete de rosas vermelhas que Rony trouxera. Após encostar levemente o nariz nas flores, sentindo o perfume doce que as rosas emanavam, passou os braços sobre os ombros de Rony, ficando com o seu rosto pouco abaixo do bruxo.

"Como você pega assim as rosas da minha Hermione? Olha que ela é ciumenta, hein?"

"No caso dela, tendo você de namorado, eu também seria" – brincou Hermione.

Rony beijou levemente os lábios de Hermione e a abraçou, ficando com a boca próxima do ouvido dela.

"E se fosse marido, teria ciúmes?".

Alguns segundos, este foi o tempo que Hermione demorou para entender o que Rony tentara dizer subliminarmente na última frase. Rony afastou-se uns centímetros de Hermione e ajoelhou-se. O coração da bruxa pulsava rapidamente, sentia como se todos pudessem vê-lo sob sua pele.

"Hermione Granger, você me daria a honra de ser seu esposo, tornando-me o homem mais feliz de todo o universo?" – Rony então abriu uma caixinha esverdeada que tinha em mãos mostrando um lindo anel de diamante dentro dele – "Casa comigo?"

Uma imensidão de sentimentos tomou o seu coração por um momento, euforia, ansiedade, gratidão, mas o maior de todos era definitivamente o amor. Hermione tinha só uma palavra a dizer. A única palavra que caberia no momento e que faria a sua vida tomar um caminho maravilhoso.

"Sim!".

Hermione sentiu os fortes braços de Rony abraçando-a pela cintura pouco antes de receber um beijo. Com os olhos fechados, era como se o tempo e espaço não existissem naqueles segundos. O cheiro de Rony, o toque dele. De Rony, o seu futuro marido. O seu amor!

Sim, ganhara mais uma chance com ele. Esta chance não seria desperdiçada. Faria Rony o homem mais feliz do mundo! Haveria briga, sim, mas haveria também muitos beijos, muitas conversas, muitas carícias, muita cumplicidade e muito, mais muito amor.

Quando estavam terminando o beijo ouviu uma alta salva de palmas e então lembrou-se que não estavam sozinhos. Hermione sentiu sua face corar, mas não se importava, estava muito feliz.

"Eu te amo, Rony Weasley"

"Eu te amo muito, ministra da magia Hermione Granger".

* * *

**N.A.2:** E aí, gostaram? Leiam o **Epílogo** e deixem reviews, hein!!! 


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

Não saberia dizer se a vida é maior do que a morte, mas o amor, esse sim, é maior do que ambas. Eu sei bem dos três já que passei por todos muito intensamente. A minha vida se divide exatamente nestas três fases: a vida que achei ser algo único, algo meu; a morte que foram os piores anos de vida, nos quais aquela vida que achava me pertencer fora tirada e o amor. Esta última é a qual me encontro há mais de quatro anos e, definitivamente, de todas é a melhor.

Hoje sou casado com a maior mulher do mundo. A bruxa que me salvou, pois foi por ela que saí da morte. Foi por ela que sobrevivi. Hermione Granger, hoje uma Weasley, é a mulher mais inteligente e bonita... ah, sim, muito bonita... que já existiu. Estou olhando para ela agora. Ela está dormindo deitada ao meu lado. Sua respiração é leve, acho que está sonhando.

Lying here with you

**Deitado aqui com você**

Listening to the rain

**Ouvindo a chuva cair  
**Smiling just to see the smile upon your face

**Sorrindo apenas para ver um sorriso no seu rosto  
**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive

**Estes são os momentos que eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo  
**These are the moments, I'll remember all my life

**Estes são os momentos que eu lembrarei por toda minha vida**

Já são cerca de três anos de casamento. Sempre erro quando tente dizer exatamente quanto tempo estamos juntos. Hermione que é boa nestas coisas. Ela sempre responde a data certinha. Ela consegue até contar os dias de cabeça. Não disse, ela é muito inteligente! Às vezes até que pergunto por que fui tão abençoado em tê-la ao meu lado hoje.

Cometi muitos erros no passado. Traí a confiança dela ao me juntar com comensais e fingir que havia morrido. Não gosto nem de imaginar a tamanha dor que causei a ela. Tinha receio de voltar no início por ainda não ter conseguido cumprir a minha tarefa, mas depois de um tempo o meu medo era o de encará-la e dizer que eu a fizera sofrer à toa.

Assim como Sirius Black havia conseguido treinar para ser um animago, eu consegui desenvolver a metamorfomagia. Mas para a minha surpresa eu era bom. Realmente muito bom. Não seria justo ter este poder sem usá-lo. Usá-lo para algo maior, para um bem maior. E então segui o que achava ser certo naquele momento. Pena que esta escolha fez muita gente sofrer.

I found all I've waited for

**Eu achei tudo pelo que eu estive esperando  
**And I could not ask for more

**E eu não poderia pedir mais  
**Looking in your eyes

**Olhando em seus olhos  
**Seeing all I need

**Vendo tudo que eu preciso**

A pele dela é tão lisinha. Ela está vestindo aquela camisola que eu gosto tanto. Ela já está até apertadinha na barriga. Os quatro meses de gravidez estão fazendo diferença. A nossa menininha logo chegará para trazer ainda mais felicidade para este bobo aqui. Só espero que ela não se case com um bruxo puro sangue. Ah, mas que besteira, ela ainda nem nasceu. Mas como será amada! Será o fruto do meu amor por Hermione.

Hoje Hermione é Ministra da Magia pelo segundo mandato. E ai de quem diga que já é hora de parar, que a gravidez é um momento de descanso. Eu mesmo já tentei várias vezes. Ela sempre foi muito teimosa e decidida. Acho que é por isso que brigamos todos os dias. Sim, nós brigamos todos os dias. Sempre pelos assuntos mais banais. Uma toalha molhada sobre a cama, a louça que eu prometo lavar e não lavo. Mas sabe que eu até gosto destas discussões, porque a reconciliação é sempre muito melhor.

Sou completamente apaixonado por essa bruxa. Os beijos dela chegam às vezes me fazer perder o fôlego. Ah, espere, acho que ela está acordando... Ah, não, se moveu, mas voltou a dormir. Sei que ela precisa acordar cedo hoje, mas não tenho coragem de acordá-la. Ela fica tão linda dormindo! Com as mãos na lateral do corpo. Com o lençol cobrindo só até o joelho. Ela sempre teve esta mania. Ah, como a amo! Será que os trouxas sabem que o amor é o que eles têm mais próximo da magia?

Everything you are is everything to me

**Tudo o que você é, é tudo para mim.  
**These are the moments,I know heaven must exist

**Estes são os momentos em que eu sei que o Paraíso existe  
**These are the moments, I know all I need is this

**Estes são os momentos que eu sei que tudo que eu preciso é isso**

I have all I've waited for

**Eu tenho tudo que eu estive esperando**

And I could not ask for more  
**E não poderia pedir mais**

Desde que voltei a ser Ronald Weasley eu nunca mais usei metamoformagia. Não sinto falta. Joshua foi um personagem que me ajudou muito, não tenho como negar, mas já não era mais preciso ser outra pessoa. Nem Joshua, nem um comensal. Hoje, basta ser um Weasley, um promissor jogador de um time da 2ª divisão de Quadribol. Modéstia a parte, sou um excelente goleiro. Só preciso de mais prática e com o tempo sei que poderei chegar até aos Canoons. Seria um sonho realizado! Aliás, mais um sonho realizado.

Tenho a melhor mulher como esposa, o melhor emprego para ir todos os dias, uma família imensa que a cada ano aumenta mais (Gina também está grávida) e logo serei pai de uma linda bruxinha. O que mais poderia querer? Nada! Tudo está perfeito!

Ah, Hermione está se mexendo. Agora ela acordou.

I could not ask for more than this time together

**Não poderia pedir mais do que este momento juntos.  
**I could not ask for more than this time with you

**Não poderia pedir mais do que este momento com você  
**Every prayer has been answered

**Cada oração foi atendida  
**Every dream I have's come true

**Cada sonho se tornou realidade  
**And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be

**E é exatamente aqui, onde eu pertenço.  
**Here with you here with me  
**Aqui com você comigo**

"Bom dia"

"Bom dia" – ela sempre tenta arrumar o cabelo quando estou olhando para ela. Será que ela pensa que alguma vez a acho feia? Impossível!

"Você e a minha filha dormiram bem?".

"Claro, sonhei com você".

E ela me beijou e depois nos abraçamos.

I could not ask for more than the love you give me

**Não poderia pedir por mais do que você me dá  
**'Coz it's all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more

**Porque é tudo que eu sempre esperei, não poderei pedir mais**

I could not ask for more

**Eu não poderei pedir por mais**

Lembro-me de uma vez Hermione comentar que pedira aos céus uma segunda chance comigo para que me fizesse feliz. Pois bem, ela conseguiu. Eu não poderia pedir por mais nada. Sou o bruxo mais feliz do universo.

**FIM **

* * *

**N.A.1:** Ahhhh, a fic acabou! Que dor no coração! O último capítulo e epílogo já estavam escritos há algumas semanas, mas enrolei para postar por dó... terminar fanfics sempre é algo doído para mim. Ainda mais uma fic que escrevo há cerca de 2 anos e meio (nossa, parece que foi ontem que comecei). Há muitas pessoas que tenho que agradecer por terem mandado reviews, e-mails, papos de incentivo via msn e orkut. Foi por vocês, pessoas, que não abandonei a fic: Gweasley, Anaisa, Gabrielle Delacour, Vick, Pichi, Paty, teengirl, Cat, Naninha, Lely, Mione, Isinha, Karol Malfoy, Ryoko, Deaatrin, Rk-chan, Jufan, queridajulieann, Juliana Longbottom, Gabriela Granja, Nanda, Nikki, Lian, Anna-Malfoy, Vict, Amy Lee fan, rayane, Victor Ichijouji, Marcia Figg, Dany Granger Weasley, Ronnie Weezhy, Fioccos, Ive Potter, Bernardo, Thayná, MAry Campbol, Thaty, Chris, Dudynha, Mary, Taty Potter, Deaatrin, tina granger, Bruhh, Thalita, Thay, Alice, Rema, Li Cortez, anaides, Poliana, Maria Silvia, Bruna, Val Weasley, Jeniffer, Larissa, todas as pessoas que deixaram comentários no floreios e borrões (não citei nome pq lá não aparece :-P), Nessinha (minha primeira e linda beta), minha gêmea Bel Wood, Lain Lang (que analisou minha fic... AMEI a análise, viu?! Foi demais a experiência, querida!) e a minha Ada e consultora de conteúdo Lucy Holmes.**

* * *

****N.A.2:** A minha próxima fic já está toda roteirizada e estou animadíssima com ela. Será (para variar) um draminha com romance e ação... a novidade é que além de Rony e Hermione também terá dois personagens que não posso citar quais serão já que seria considerado spoiler de HP7 (embora quem já leu Deathly Hallows já deva ter imaginado). Só um detalhe, vou demorar a postar os capítulos já que prometi para mim mesma e para as minhas novas betas, Bel e Lucy, que começarei a publicar quando tiver a fic quase pronta (só para não ficar quase um ano sem atualizar).

* * *

Pessoas, queridas, obrigada por tudo! Mantenham contato via reviews, e-mail, msn e orkut. Adoro conversar com todos vocês.

Um beijão! Fiquem com Deus!

**Jaqueline Granger**

**09/12/2007**


End file.
